Naruto: Pokegirls Storm
by Menydragon5
Summary: After stealing the Scroll of Seals Naruto finds a red and white chest. He opens it freeing all of the Pokegirls. Now what will the ninja world be like with Pokegirls everywhere.
1. This is how it began

**Pokegirls** **arrive** **saga** : **Enter** **Naruto** **Uzumaki** **and** **the** **Pokegirls**! **Part 1.**

 **Hey** **everybody** **and** **welcome** **to** **the** **first** **chapter** **of** **my** **Naruto** / **Pokegirls** **crossover**. **Just** **to** **let** **you** **all** **know** , **this** **is** **a** **multi** **harem** **story** **and** **almost** **every** **character** **will** **have** **one**. ( **they'll** **have 8 to more** **girls**.) ( **Naruto** **and** **Sasuke** **will** **have** **both** **a** **pokegirl** **harem** **and** **human** **harem**.) **And** **yes** , **this** **means** **there's** **going** **to** **be** **a** **lot** **of** **yuri**. **I'll** **put** **the** **pairings** **at** **the** **end**.

 **Disclaimer** : **I** **do** **not** **own** **Naruto** , **Pokemon** , **Digimon** , **Everyday** **Monster** **Girls** , **Darkstalkers** , **an** **all** **cartoon** **and** **videogame** **characters** **that** **belong** **to** **their** **rightfully** **owners**.

 **Chapter** **warnings** : **Adult** **language**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

" **Tailed** **Beast** , **Talking**."

( **Tailed** **Beast** , **Thinking**.)

 **Jutsu** , **Pokegirl** **attacks** **and** **locations**.

 **Just** **outside** **of** **the** **Hidden** **Leaf** **Village** : **Ten** **thirty** **at** **night**.

In a clearing that's in a large forest that surrounds a large village. A figure lands on a tree branch before jumping down into the cleaning.

The moonlight shows that it's a thirteen year old boy that stands four feet, nine inches tall and has tan peach skin, spikey blonde hair, dark blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a orange jacket with blue shoulders, white collar, white swirl with a tassel on the left side, red spiral on the back, orange pants, brown pouch strapped to his right knee, blue sandals and dark green goggles around his head.

The boy looks around as he unties a big scroll that's almost half his size off his back. (I can't believe I got away with this scroll so easily.) The boy sits down with his back against a tree and the scroll in his lap. (Well, when only five people care about me and everyone else couldn't give a crap what I do. It's not really surprising at all.)

The boy than thinks about what happened to him, earlier that day.

 **Flashback** : **Inside** **of** **a** **room** **in** **the** **Leaf** **Ninja** **Academy**. **Three** **twenty** **four** **in** **the** **afternoon**.

The boy stands in front of a table with two people sitting behind it. They both have small smiles on their faces as they look at him.

The one to his right is a twenty two year old man that stands five feet, nine inches tall and has tan peach skin, short brown hair tied in a short ponytail, black eyes, a scar across his nose and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back, dark blue pants, brown pouch strapped to his right knee, blue sandals and a blue hidden leaf forehead protector around his head.

The second one to his left is a twenty seven year old man that stands five feet, ten inches tall and has pale peach skin, white short straight hair that stops at his shoulders, green eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back, dark blue pants, brown pouch strapped to his right knee, blue sandals and a blue hidden leaf forehead protector he wears like a bandanna.

The one with the scar gives the boy a nod. "Ok Naruto no fooling around, you got that."

Naruto gives him a big smirk while crossing his arms over his chest. "No problem Iruka-sensei. I've been training and studying all month for this." He uncross' his arms and points to his chest with his right thumb. "I got this in the bag. "

Iruka looks at him seriously. "No you don't Naruto. If you don't pass this part, you'll fail and have to wait a year to try again."

Naruto looks at him with a wide eyed surprised look. "What! You got to be kidding Iruka-sensei! I worked hard all month!" He recross' his arms and closes his eyes. "I bet my scores are better than that bastard Sasuke easily."

Iruka gives him a lazy look. "Naruto, if you pass you'll be the dead last. You'll have graduated by the skin of your teeth you know."

Naruto's head and shoulders fall in depression as the white haired man looks at Iruka. "Now, now Iruka. I know this is serious, but we shouldn't put to much pressure on him. We should be more supportive to him right now, don't you think."

Naruto looks up at the white haired man with a smile as Iruka also looks at and nods. "Your right Mizuki." Iruka looks back at Naruto with a smile. "Sorry Naruto. Your right you can do this, and I'll take you to get some ramen to celebrate with."

Naruto gives him a huge smile with sparkling eyes as he points at him with his right index finger. "You got it sensei! I hope you have a lot of money, because I'm hungry." He than turns his hand curls his fingers twice. "Bring it senseis. Hit me with your best shot."

Iruka nods with a smile. "Alright Naruto. First you have to do the substitution jutsu."

Mizuki pulls out a kunai and nods his head to a log in the room. "All you have to do is substitute yourself with that log."

Naruto looks at the log and than back at Mizuki with a grin. "Ha. Piece of cake Mizuki-sensei." He than stands at the ready and nods. "Ready!"

Mizuki gives him a serious look. "Three. Two. One. Now!" Mizuki than throws the kunai at Naruto and hits him in the stomach. Naruto's eyes open wide in pain before he disappears in a puff of smoke with a "poof" and than the smoke quickly fades away.

The log is floating where Naruto once was before falling down to to the floor with a "thud" and Naruto now stands where the log once was. He than substitutes with the log again to stand in the spot where he started with a grin on his face.

Iruka gives him a smile. "Good job Naruto. Next is the transformation jutsu. All you have to do is transform into one of us."

Naruto smirks at them. "Come on Iruka-sensei that's boring. Now me using my version is a hell of a lot better."

Iruka quickly stands up and angrily points at him. "Don't you dare Naruto Uzumaki! I told you not to fool around! Didn't I!"

Naruto pouts and cross' his arms. "Oh come on Iruka-sensei." He than points angrily back at him. "And I told you that my jutsu is ten times better than the old transformation jutsu!"

Mizuki looks confusingly between the two of them. "What are you two talking about."

Naruto smirks at him. "Oh yeah! I haven't shown you yet, have I Mizuki-sensei. Well let's fix that right now."

Iruka looks at Naruto with widen eyes. "No! Naruto do..."

Naruto than puts his hands in the ram seal. " **Uzumaki** **art** : **Sexy** **Jutsu**." He than disappears in a puff of smoke with a "poof" than a feminine voice from in the smoke is heard. "So tell me Mizuki-sensei." The smoke quickly fades away and standing there is a young woman.

The young women stands five feet, eight inches tall and has tan peach skin, blonde hair in high pigtails that stops past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red strapless bikini top and red bikini bottoms.

The young woman winks at Mizuki with her right eye. "What do you think." Mizuki's face blushes red and all he can do is point at her while his mouth opening and closing a few times.

Iruka has a blush on his face as well and can't help but look her up and down with his eyes. He quickly snaps out of it by shaking his head and than looks angrily at her. "Naruto! Change back at once or else!"

The young woman puts her hands on her full hips and pouts. "Your no fun Iruka-sensei." She than disappears in a puff of smoke with a "poof" and Naruto is back to normal when the smoke fades away. "See I told you it's a better jutsu."

Iruka has his eyes closed while having a tick mark on his head and his right eyebrow twitching. "Naruto." He than jumps in front of him and towers over him while looking down angrily, making Naruto finch in fear as he looks up at him. "That perverted jutsu is nothing but a wast of time! This isn't a game! Stop fooling around and take this seriously!"

Naruto looks back with wide eyes. "But... but, Iruka-sensei!" He than looks angrily at him. "Oh come on! My jutsu is awesome!" He than raises his right hand in front of his right eye and have his index finger and thumb almost touching. "You were this close to drooling. I know you were."

Iruka finches back with a embarrassed blush on his face. "No...no I was not!"

Naruto looks over to Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei, you think my jutsu is... muh, muh." He than cuts himself off as he tries not to laugh.

Iruka blinks in confusion as he looks at Naruto. He than looks at Mizuki and raises his right eyebrow as he sees him looking around. "Mizuki, what's wrong."

Mizuki stops looking around and looks at Iruka with the blush still on his face. "Iruka, where did that sexy woman go?"

Naruto couldn't keep it in any more. He falls down on his butt laughing while holding his stomach with his left hand and pointing at Mizuki with his right one. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He than looks back at Iruka. "See, I told you my jutsu is awesome! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I totally got Mizuki-sensei with it! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Mizuki blinks a few times before tilting his head down with his eyes closed, gritting his teeth and his face glowing red in anger. He than picks his head back up and takes some calming breathes. After that he turns to Iruka with his eyes still closed, a tick mark on his head, a forced smile and his teeth still gritted. "Iruka let's just move on to the last jutsu, ok."

Iruka sighs as he nods his head with his eyes closed. "uhhh. Yeah your right. Let's just get this over with." He than sits back down in his chair and looks at Naruto who is still shaking with laughter. Mizuki's hands tighten into fist under the table as Iruka starts again. "Ok Naruto, I'll give you a pass on that one if you get this one right, got it." Naruto gives him a nod with a big smile. "Alright the last jutsu is the clone jutsu.

Naruto finches and he breaks out in a cold sweat while keeping the smile on his face. "Th... the clone jutsu, right. Piece of cake. I got this in the bag." (Oh kami why! I hate that stupid jutsu!) Naruto looks a head determinedly as he gets ready. (I can do this! I can do this! Today is the day I kick this stupid jutsu's ass! I won't let it get in the way of me becoming Hokage!) Naruto than goes through the hand seals. Ram, Snake, Tiger. " **Clone** **Jutsu**." "poof" and in a quick puff of smoke their is a clone right next to him.

The clone has the same hair as Naruto's and is wearing the same clothes but, it has white skin and white dead eyes. It's also just lying on the floor motionlessly. Iruka and Mizuki both sweat droop as they look at the clone while Naruto looks down at it with widen eyes.

Iruka sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "uhhh. I told you to work on your chakra control." He looks up at Naruto with a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail. you won't be graduating this year."

Naruto looks back up at Iruka with panic in his eyes. "But Iruka-sensei! I can do this! I can!" he goes through the hand seals again. " **Clone** **Jutsu**!" "poof" " **Clone** **jutsu**!" "poof" " **Clone** **jutsu**!" "poof" There lying around him are three more dead clones.

Iruka just shakes his head and than looks back at Naruto. "Naruto, calm down. you just have to try again next year." Naruto looks down with tighten fist as his clones disappear in quick puffs of smoke. "poof"

Mizuki looks over to Iruka. "Iruka why not just graduate him." Iruka looks at him with his right eyebrow raised and Naruto looking at him with hope. "I mean, he's worked pretty hard and he did ace the first two." Naruto turns his hope filled eyes and smile to Iruka.

Iruka shakes his head and looks at Mizuki seriously, not seeing Naruto's smile fall off his face. "You saw those clones Mizuki. They were horrible. And not just that, look at his scores. I'm pushing it as it is. He'll end up getting himself and his teammates killed. I can't pass him."

Naruto glares at Iruka while he shakes in anger. "You mean you won't pass me! I worked hard for this damn it! No way my scores are as bad as you say they are! You just hate me like most of the people in this village!"

Iruka looks at Naruto in shock. "No I don't. You should know better than anybody that I want you to pass just as much as y..."

Naruto cuts him off with a fake laugh while still glaring at him. "Ha! No you don't! You just think that I'm a failure! Well you know what, screw it! I'm out of here!" He than jumps out of a window and is gone before Iruka can stop him.

Iruka who was standing and with his right hand reaching out to where Naruto was, let his head and arm drop with a sigh. "uhhh. I better go look for him." He lifts his head up and looks at Mizuki. "He was the last one right?"

Mizuki nods his head and gets up. "Yeah, but you should let me talk to him. You know how Naruto is. He'll do everything to avoid you right now."

Iruka sits back down and clasp his hands together on the table while looking down. "Yeah, I'm the last person he wants to see right now." He looks up at Mizuki who is walking to the window. "Thanks Mizuki. Your a really good friend."

Mizuki stops at the window and looks over his right shoulder to him with a smile. "Sure, no problem Iruka." He than puts his right hand and foot on the window seal while having his back to Iruka with a smirk on his face. "Besides, what are friends for." He than jumps out the window.

Iruka looks back down with a smile, but it changes to a frown when his eyes fall on Naruto's test scores sheet. He than thinks about what Naruto said before he left. (l worked hard for this damn it! No way my scores are as bad as you say they are!") He picks up the sheet and checks it again. (I know he likes to ditch class and fool around a lot, but he always pushes himself hard. Maybe he's right. I should look into this.) He than gets up and leaves the room.

 **Building** **top** **in** **the** **Hidden** **Leaf** **Village** : **Four** **ten** **in** **the** **afternoon**.

Naruto is sitting and looking sadly up into the sky. (I can't believe I have to wait a whole year. Now I'm not going to be on Sakura-chan's team or Hinata-chan's. Hell not even Ino's, doe she doesn't like me. But if we were on a team maybe she'll... Oh who am I kidding.) He sighs as he looks a head. "uhhh. Well at least I'm not on that bastard Sasuke's team."

Mizuki lands silently behind him and looks at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "There you are Naruto. I was looking everywhere for you."

Naruto startled, looks behind himself with shocked eyes and sees Mizuki standing there. "Mizuki-sensei. What are you doing here?" His shocked look than changes into a sad one. "And is Iruka-sensei mad at me?"

Mizuki shakes his head and than looks at him with a smile as he walks up to him. "No Iruka is not mad at you, and like I said I was looking for you."

Naruto stands up and turns around so he can look up at him. "Mizuki-sensei, was my scores really as bad as Iruka-sensei said they are?"

Mizuki nods his head with a small frown. "I'm sorry Naruto but they are. You know Iruka doesn't want you to fail right?" Naruto gives him a nod and than Mizuki continues. "He was in charge of the last part only, but the other senseis how ever."

Naruto looks up at him with wide eyes that slowly fill with rage until he is shaking in anger. "Those bastards!!! When I get my hands on them!"

Mizuki puts his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder. "Calm down Naruto. we don't have any proof that they did anything."

Naruto looks up at him with a glare. "but I have to do something! I'm not going to let them screw me over like this!"

Mizuki looks down at him with a sly smile. "Who said that they will get away with it. I got a way that you can kill three birds with one stone."

Naruto looks up at him with a confused frown. "What are you talking about Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki walks past him and stops at the edge of the building with his back to him. "I'm talking about you getting even. You making me and Iruka proud of you, and you becoming a ninja."

Naruto looks at him with a big smile. "What do I have to do Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki smirks before he turns around and looks at him with a smile. "It's not going to be easy but, here is what you got to do."

 **Flashback End: Present Time.**

Naruto opens the scroll and starts to look through it. (Ok, I stole the Scroll of Seals without the old man knowing. Yeah right. Like he doesn't know about this. Now, all I have to do is learn a jutsu that in here and show it to Mizuki-sensei. So let's see.)

He looks through it for a few seconds before he stops seeing something that makes him frown. (Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now this damn scroll is mocking me! No! No you know what! I said I'm going to kick this jutsu's ass! And by kami I'm going to kick it's ass!)

After reading how to do it, he nods and gets up to walk into the clearing more. "Ok! here I go !" He than puts his hands in a cross seal. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" "** poof" And with a quick puff of smoke there standing to his left is a perfect clone.

Naruto's mouth drops open as he looks at the clone that looking at him in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?! On my first try! What the hell?!"

The clone than looks at him with a big smile. "Holy crap boss! You did it!" They then jump away from each other with wide eyes and the clone covering his mouth with his hands.

Naruto points at him with his right index finger. "You can talk! Clones can't talk or move on their own!"

The clone uncovers his mouth and looks at his hands. "Yeah but, I can." He than looks at Naruto. "Boss, I'm solid."

Naruto walks up to him and puts his left hand on his right shoulder. His eyes widen when his hand didn't go through him and he feels really skin. "Holy... your, your real."

The clone nods his head and smiles. "Boss this is awesome! I'm a hell of a lot better than the regular clones!" His eyes than suddenly widen. "Boss I feel funny. I think I'm running out of chakra." Almost as soon as he said that he disappears with a "poof" in a quick puff of smoke.

Naruto blinks has he steers at where the clone was and still has his arm out with his fingers curled that was on his shoulder. "What the hell kind of jutsu did I learn?"

Naruto walks back over to the scroll, sits down while putting it in his lap and leans his back against the tree again. (Ok. I can't believe I'm thinking this but, maybe I should study this jutsu. Kami I hate this part.)

He than unrolls it to where the jutsu is written. (He you are! The Shadow Clone Jutsu. This jutsu is similar to the basic Clone Jutsu, but makes solid clones and not illusions. depending on how much chakra the user uses means how long they last, how much hits they can take and how many jutsu they can use.)

He stops reading and looks at it in surprise. (Wait they can use jutsu and the more chakra I use the longer they last.) A huge grin than grows across his face. ( Oh. My. Kami. Why the hell don't they teach this one instead! This jutsu is awesome!)

He than picks up where he left off. (A small amount of chakra equals a few seconds, one hit and no jutsu. A large amount of chakra can equal a few hours, only a kill or knockout blow will disperse them and can do so many jutsu depending on their power.)

He than has a big smirk on his face. (Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this jutsu.) He than continues. (The clones can be dispersed by the user or by themselves. Because the clones are solid they can think for themselves making them able to feel and think about things slightly differently than the user.)

He than looks up with a thoughtful look. ( Hey. It would be like I have a tween brother, or a hot older sister if the clone uses my sexy jutsu.)

He than looks back down at the scroll. (Warning this jutsu needs a lot of chakra to use so over using will cause death by chakra over use. OK gotta keep that one in mind. The most unique thing about these clones is that what ever the clone learns the user will learn after the clone disperses. For example, if the clone reads a book than when it disperses the user will remember what the clone read or if the user trains for an hour with a clone than when it disperses the user gets back the memory, muscle memory and the chakra increase that the clone get in that hour.)

His mouth drops open while his eyes widen and sparkle in joy. (Holy shit! You mean to tell me that thanks to this jutsu, I can learn something in hours what would have taken days to learn!) He once again has a big smile on his face. (I love this jutsu!)

He than reads the final part. (Warning do not over train or have to many clones learning different things at once. The user can and will experience massive headaches, insanity, cause the user to go brian dead or death to the user if all the clones disperse at once. Alright, gotta remember that.)

He puts the scroll down and puts his chin in his right hand, cross' his left arm under his right while closing his eyes. (I've got about two and a half hours or so before Mizuki-sensei shows up. What to do? What to do?)

He than opens his eyes with a smile on his face. (I got it!) He stands up and puts his hands in the cross seal. (Just got to use more chakra this time.) **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** "poof" And after a quick puff of smoke there are five clones standing around him.

Naruto smiles at his clones and points to two of them. "You two, you guys read the scroll for any more awesome jutsu. The rest of you are with me for training. Now..."

The first clone he pointed to cuts him off right there. "Wait a minute! Why do I have to read! I should be the one you train with boss!" He than points to himself with his right thumb. "I'm way better than these other guys."

The second clone he pointed to cross' his arms and rolls his eyes. "Stop complaining, the faster we do this the more awesome jutsu we find." The clone than sits down by the scroll, picks it up and starts reading.

One of the other clones looks angrily at the first. "Yeah! And how are you supposably better than the rest of us! We're all the same person you moron!"

The first clone looks angrily back at the other clone. I'm a moron! Your the one who's calling himself a moron you moron!"

Naruto and the other two clones look on with sweat droops until he couldn't take it anymore. "Enough you two! I'm the original and what I say goes! You all got it!" they all give him a nod, all doe the first one has his arm crossed and is pouting while looking away from him.

Naruto punches his left palm with a smile on his face. "Alright! Let's get started!"

 **An hour and a half later.**

Naruto and three of his clones were breaving hard after all the training they did. He had taken off his jacket showing a tight black T-shirt was underneath it. This showed off his fit chest and arms.

The two other clones are still reading the scroll when they both stop seeing something that makes their eyes widen in shock. One of them than looks up at the real Naruto. "Boss! You have to see what we found! You won't believe it!" They both than dispelled themselves in quick puffs of smoke with a "poof"

Naruto's eyes open wide for a second as he gets all of the two clones memories. He than shakes his head and blinks. "Whoa. Talk about a head rash. And at least the part about me getting the memory is true..." He stops as his eyes widen and than he rashes over to the scroll.

As he sits down and picks up the scroll, the other three clones dispell themselves in quick puffs of smoke at the same time with a "poof" Naruto was just looking down at the scroll with wide eyes.

There on the scroll is a black spiral mark that when he looked closer that it's made up of small black writing. But what really caught his eyes is what is written above the spiral. Naruto Uzumaki, put your blood on the seal.

He just blinks as he looks at it. (Why the hell is my name in this scroll?!) He bites his bottom lip and than raises his right thumb to his mouth. (Ok, so it's a blood seal. But how will my blood work? I've never even seen this seal before let alone put my blood on it.) He than bites down on his thumb drawing out blood.

He than smears his blood over the spiral seal. There is a quick puff of smoke "poof" and than sitting there in his lap are three small chest. The first one is brown with golden flames all along the bottom edges. The second one is black with the same red spiral on the front like the one on his jacket. The last one is a little bigger and has a white bottom half while the top half is red.

He than raises his right eyebrow as he sees a letter between the chest. (What the hell is this?") he picks it up and see his name on it. (Wait, isn't that the old man's handwriting?) He unfolds it and reads it to himself.

Naruto if you are reading this, than I died before I could give you what rightfully belongs to you, or tell you the truth of who you are. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but know I did it to protect you. If word got out of the village who your parents were you would have been killed a long time ago. Yes this means that your parents are dead. They died protecting you from the Kyuubi. They loved you with all their hearts and were proud of you even before you were born.

He stops reading and covers his eyes with his right arm as he sobs. "ugh ugh ugh ugh" He tried to stop his tears but they just kept falling. After about a minute he wipes his last tears away. He takes a calming breath and than continues to read.

I know you will probably never forgive me, but I am sorry. I'm sorry about not telling you the truth. I'm sorry I'm not there so you can yell at me. I'm sorry that I'm not there to see what a great Hokage you've become. Now as for your parents I'll let what they left you tell you who they were. The brown chest is from your father, the black chest is from your mother and the red and white cheat is from your clan. Please keep whatever is in them hidden and live a happy life from now on my second grandson.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighs. "uhhh. I want to, but I can't hate you old man." (but you owe me big.") he than refolds the letter and puts it in his right pants pocket. He than reaches into his left pocket and pulls out another scroll. (It's a good thing I found this sealing scroll a few days ago.)

He opens his scroll and places the chests of the ones given by his parents on it. (Father, mother I'll open these chests once I get home as a ninja. I promise both of you that I will be Hokage!) He puts his hands on the last chest and suddenly he hears a seductive feminine voice in his head. "Open the chest."

Naruto looks around with shocked eyes. "Who's there." When no one answers he sweats a little while looking around with a glare. "Who ever you are, come out and stop hiding!"

The voice than continues. "I'm not hiding from you Uzumaki." Naruto looks down at the chest in shock. "What the hell. Who... who are you and how did you get inside this chest?"

The voice continues again. "I'm a queen that was sealed inside of this chest a long time ago. Your clan found me but I couldn't talk to any of them. Please, Uzumaki. I'll give you anything you want. Even my body. Please open the chest."

Naruto's eyes widen and a blush appears on his cheeks. "No... no that's ok. You don't have to do something like that." Naruto loses his blush as he keeps looking at the chest. "Wait my clan?" (Hey! The letter! The old man said this chest is from my clan! I'm from a clan! Wait, that means I have family out there somewhere?!) Naruto looks at the chest hopefully. "Can you tell me about my clan and help me find them?"

The voice answers back with a little confusion in it. "Yes I can do that, but how do you not know about your clan?"

Naruto looks away sadly. "It's a long story." He than looks back at the chest. "But let's get you out of there." He looks around it and even picks it up looking at the bottom. He rests it back in his lap while keeping his left hand on it and scratches the right side of his head with his right index finger. "umm. How do I open this thing?"

The voice giggles. "he he he he. That's easy. First put some of your chakra into it." Naruto nods and pumps some chakra into it. After a few seconds a small white button appears on the front between the red and white half's. The voice than happily says. "Good. Now all you have to do is push the button and I'm free." Than adds with a subjective tone. "And I will reward you greatly."

Naruto's blush returns as he gulps loudly. He pushes the button with his right index finger and the top red half opens.

As soon as it opens the red top half breaks off with a "bang" and as it falls to the ground, thousands of white lights fly up in the air and than go in different directions. Naruto looks up with his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. He watches all the white lights fly away but also sees what looks like black lights flying with them as well. He didn't see one of the white lights land a few feet away from him.

The last one that comes out of the chest is a bigger black light with glowing blue eyes. "Thank you for releasing us. It's so good to finally do what we were made to do."

Naruto looks at what he's been talking to with shocked eyes. "What... what you were made to do?" His face quickly fills with anger. "You lied to me you bitch! You don't know anything about my clan!"

The black light gets up in his face while glaring at him. "Don't talk to me like that boy! Because I can always change my mind about letting you live!" She back off a little looking into his widen eyes. "That's better. Now I didn't lie to you, I said that I can, not that I will."

Naruto glares back at her again. "But I h...!"

The black light just doesn't listen to him. "And I will still reward you, it's just going to hurt a little that's all."

Naruto pushes his back into the tree more away from her. "Now wait one minute you b...!"

The black light goes into his chest and Naruto can only watch in shock as it happens. The second she's fully inside him, he throws his head back and loudly screams. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" He than falls on his left side out cold.

The black light comes out of his chest and looks down at him. "Well Naruto Uzumaki, you are a special one aren't you. I hope you like the gifts I've given you. And the best one still to come. because one day, you will be mine. But first."

She than looks up at the moon and starts to fly to it. "I've got to help a goddess free her mind from a foolish monster." She soon disappears into the sky leaving Naruto out cold not seeing the quick puff of smoke that appears next to him. "poof"

 **To be continued.**

 **Well that's the end of part 1. Now like I promised at the beginning here are the Harems.**

 **Anko Mitarashi/Ekans, Onix, Magikarp, Dunsparce, Seviper, Feebas, Camperl 2, Snivy, Zygarde.** ( **Pokemon)**

 **Asuma Sarutobi/Grimer 2, Koffing, Gulpin, Stunky, Trubbish, Wimpod, Heatran, Volcanion, Victini.** **(Pokemon)**

 **Ayame Ichiraku/Pidgey, Spearow, Tailow, Starly, Chatot, Pidove, Rufflet, Pikipek, Lugia, Ho-oh.** ( **Pokemon)**

 **Kiba Inuzuka/Growlithe, Poochyena, Snubbull, Houndour, Electrike, Smeargle, Lillipup, Furfrou, Rockruff 2.** ( **Pokemon)**

 **Ino Yamanaka/Bulbasaur, Oddish 2, Chikorita, Sunkern, Budew, Cherubi, Petilil, Flabebe, Comfey.** **(Pokemon)**

 **Neji Hyuga/Abra, Mime Jr, Smoochum, Hoothoot, Wynaut, Ralts 2, Gothita, Elgyem, Rowlet. (Pokemon)**

 **Tenten/Weedle, Cubone 2, Scyther, Gible, Oshawott, Timburr, Sewaddle, Honedge, Fomantis. (Pokemon)**

 **Shikamaru Nara/Slowpoke 2, Drowzee, Munchlax, Slakoth, Swablu, Castform 3, Munna, Komala. (Pokemon)**

 **Temari/Hoppip, Mantyke, Baltoy, Bronzor, Carnivine, Gligar, Emolga, Cryogonal, Minior, Tynamo. (Pokemon)**

 **Shino Aburame/Paras, Pinsir, Heracross, Ledyba, Volbeat, Illumise, Kricketot, Venipede, Dwebble, Durant, Grubbin. (Pokemon)**

 **Fuu/Caterpie, Venonat, Wurmple 2, Surskit, Nincada, Combee, Scatterbug, Cutiefly, Lavesta. (Pokemon)**

 **Rock Lee/Machop, Tyrogue 3, Makuhita, Riolu, Throh, Sawk, Mienfoo, Hawlucha, Meditite. (Pokemon)**

 **Yugito Nii/Meowth 2, Sneasel, Skitty, Zangoose, Glameow, Purrloin, Litleo, Litten, Espurr 2. (Pokemon)**

 **Chouji Akimichi/Geodude 2, Voltorb, Lickitung, Phanpy, Roggenrola, Swirlix, Carbink, Pyukumuku, Magearna. (Pokemon)**

 **Hana Inuzuka/Eevee 8, Absol, Shinx. (Pokemon)**

 **Haku/Sandshrew, Snorunt 2, Vanillite, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Spritzee, Bergmite, Lapras. (Pokemon)**

 **Kakashi Hatake/Magnemite, Elekid, Mareep, Kecleon, Stunfisk, Mimikyu, Ditto, Phione, Meloetta. (Pokemon)**

 **Kurenai Yuhi/Exeggcute 2, Seedot, Tropius, Snover, Phantump, Morelull, Shroomish, Foongus, Celebi. (Pokemon)**

 **Yuugao Uzuki/Pichu 2, Sandshrew, Minccino, Dedenne, Togedemaru, Nidoran (F), Rattata 2, Mew. (Pokemon)**

 **Maito Gai/Squirtle, Torkoal, Turtwig, Scraggy, Turtonator, Deoxys 4. (Pokemon)**

 **Tsume Inuzuka/Nidoran (M), Azurill, Plusle, Minum, Buneary, Audino, Bunnelby, Raikou, Entei, Suicune. (Pokemon)**

 **Sai/Happiny, Porygon, Whismur, Mawile, Solosis, Chingling, Drifloon, Sigilyph, Klink, Klefki. (Pokemon)**

 **Shizune/Totodile, Treecko, Sandile, Helioptile, Salandit, Genesect 5. (Pokemon)**

 **Udon/Unown-A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J. (Pokemon)**

 **Moegi/Unown-K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T. (Pokemon)**

 **Konkoro/Unown-U,V,W,X,Y,Z,!,?, Hoopa. (Pokemon)**

 **Konohamaru Sarutobi/Mankey, Aipom, Chimchar, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Darumaka 2, Oranguru, Passimian. (Pokemon)**

 **Hinabi Hyuga/Vulpix 2, Zorua, Fennekin, Alomomola, Luvdisc, Drillbur, Diglett 2, Jirachi. (Pokemon)**

 **Itachi Uchiha/Natu, Murkrow, Skarmory, Wingull, Vullaby, Fletchling, Oricorio. (Pokemon)**

 **Kin Tsuchi/Tentacool, Shuckle, Remoraid, Frillish 2, Inkay, Tangela, Omanyte, Cresselia, Darkrai. (Pokemon)**

 **Kimimaru Kaguya/Tyrunt, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Lileep, Anorith, Cranidos, Shieldon, Tirtouga, Archen, Amaura. (Pokemon)**

 **Tayuya/Misdreavus, Rotom 6, Spiritomb, Litwick, Sandygast, Dhelmise. (Pokemon)**

 **Hiashi Hyuga/Zubat, Woobat, Noibat, Burmy 4, Pineco, Reigigas. (Pokemon)**

 **Mei Terumi/Goldeen, Chinchou, Qwilfish, Carvanha, Barboach, Relicanth, Finneon, Basculin 2, Bruxish. (Pokemon)**

 **Kabuto Yakushi/Poliwag 2, Croagunk, Tympole, Froakie, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini. (Pokemon)**

 **Karui/Ponyta, Blitzle, Mudbray, Ducklett, Lotat, Psyduck, Wishiwashi, Farfetch'd, Keldeo. (Pokemon)**

 **Samui/Gastly, Sableye, Shuppet, Duskull, Yamask, Golett, Marshadow, Giratina. (Pokemon)**

 **Deidara/Type: Null 8. (Pokemon)**

 **Sasori/Type: Null 10. (Pokemon)**

 **Konan/Charmander 2, Dratini, Trapinch, Bagon, Heatmor, Latias, Latios, Reshiram, Zekrom. (Pokemon)**

 **Sizuka/Doduo, Delibird, Torchic, Piplup, Kangaskhan, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres. (Pokemon)**

 **Inochi Yamanaka/Bellsprout, Cacnea, Cottonee, Maractus, Ferroseed, Pumpkaboo 2, Bounsweet. (Pokemon)**

 **Yukairi Yamanaka (Ino's Mom)/Slugma, Shellos 2, Karrablast, Shelmet, Landorus, Tornadus, Thundurus. (Pokemon)**

 **Shikaku Nara/Tauros, Stantler, Deerling 4, Bouffalant, Skiddo, Cobalion, Terrakion. (Pokemon)**

 **Yoshino Nara/Girafarig, Miltank, Numel, Hippopotas, Swinb, Spoink, Tepig, Manaphy, Virizion. (Pokemon)**

 **Mebuki Haruno/Teddiursa, Spinda, Cubchoo, Pancham, Stufful, Uxie, Mespirt, Azelf. (Pokemon)**

 **Shibi Aburame/Spinarak, Skorupi, Joltik, Dewpider, Pawniard, Regice, Registeel, Groudon. (Pokemon)**

 **Boton Aburame (OFC)/Krabby, Corphish, Clauncher, Crabrawler, Beldum, Kyurem 3. (Pokemon)**

 **Hitomi Hyuga (Hinata's Mom)/Seel, Spheal, Buizel, Popplio, Wailmer, Kyogre, Cosmog 2. (Pokemon)**

 **Koyuki Kazahana/Arceus 10. (Pokemon)**

 **Karin Uzumaki/Arceus 8. (Pokemon)**

 **Gaara/Rhyhorn, Corsola, Larvitar, Nosepass, Aron, Lunatone, Solrock, Binacle, Diancie, Regirock. (Pokemon)**

 **Jiraiya/Shellder, Staryu, Wooper, Mudkip, Horsea, Skrelp, Mareanie, Xerneas, Yveltal, Magby. (Pokemon)**

 **Rin Nohara/Sentret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Patrat, Yungoos, Chespin, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Shaymin. (Pokemon)**

 **Shion/Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, Guzzlord, Necrozma. (Pokemon)**

 **Naruko Uzumaki/Axew, Druddigon, Deino, Goomy, Drampa, Jangmo-o, Dialga, Palkia, Rayquaza, Mewtwo 2. (Pokemon)**

 **Mikito** **Uchiha/Angela, Demona, Fox, Titania, Weird Sisters 3, Delilah, Turquesa, Banshee, Obsidiana, Hyena, Sora, Elisa Maza. (Gargoyles)**

 **Kushina Uzumaki/Miia, Papi, Rachnera Arachnera, Zombina, Meroune Lorelei, Centorrea Shianus, Suu, Tionishia, Manako, Doppel, Kii, Lilith, Lala, Draco. (Everyday Monster Girls)**

 **Tsunade Senju/Morrigan, B.B. Hood, Felicia, Hsien-ko, Lilith, Q-bee, Anita, Mei-ling, Marionette (Darkstalkers), Alice, Nagi, Jenny, Uriko, Uranus, Shina, Mana. (Bloody Roar)**

 **Hinata Hyuga/Amy Rose, Rouge, Bunnie D'Coolette, Blaze, Wave, Merlina, Lah, Zeena, Sara, Nicole (Sonic), Shantae, Risky Boots, Rottytops, Sky, Patricia Wagon, Twitch, Vinegar, Nega-Shantae (Shantae)** **Krystal (Star Fox), Fran. (Final Fantasy 12)**

 **Sakura Haruno/Pearl, Angel Jones (Fish Police), Minerva Mink, Hello Nurse (Animaniacs), Bimbette, Julie Bruin (Tiny Toons), Gadget Hackwrench (Rescue Rangers), Tyr'ahnee, Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes), Bloom, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Icy, Darcy, Stormy (Winx Club), Foxxy Love (Drawn Together), Holli Would (Cool World), Jessica Rabbit. (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Sasuke** **Uchiha** / **Lilithmon** , **Lotosmon** , **Sistermon** **Noir** , **Babamon** , **Apocalymon** , **Ophanimon** **Falldown** **Mode** , **Parasimon** , **BelleStarmon** , **Junomon** , **QueenChessmon** , **Kuzuhamon** , **Calmaramon** , **Barbamon** , **AncientMermaimon**. ( **Digimon** ) **Human-Karin Uzumaki, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya, Kagero Fuma, Kotohime Fuma, Sasame Fuma, Guren, Chino Chinoike.**

 **Naruto** **Uzumaki/Ophanimon, Mastemon, Magnadramon, Dynasmon, Valkyrimon, Varodurumon, Ornismon, Lynxmon, Kabukimon, Tylomon, Butterflymon, Nefertimon, Rosemon, MarineAngemon, Mervamon, Sanzomon, Dianamon, Venusmon, Sakuyamon, Sistermon Blanc, JetSilphymon, Mermaimon. (Digimon)** **Human-Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Anko Mitarashi, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Yuugao Uzuki, Tsume Inuzuka, Shizune, Ayame Ichiraku, Sizuka, Shion, Koyuki Kazahana, Mikito Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Natsu Hyuga, Yakumo Kurama, Rin Nohara.**

 **Well there you go, all of the harems. And before you ask. Yes all Pokemon and Digimon are female.**

 **Now** **it's time for the challenges.**

 **1: Anime redone with Pokegirls.**

 **All you have to do is start at the beginning of any anime you want and add Pokegirls.**

 **Bonus points: 1. The Pokegirls have to be at least mostly human like.**

 **2\. Some Pokegirls can be futa (dick girls) but not all.**

 **3\. The main character/s can have human harem/s. (can be large.)**

 **2: Disney and Pokegirls.**

 **You take your favorite Disney movies, series or characters and add Pokegirls. What crazy things will happen? Wicth movie/s or series will you pick? If you just use the characters, what kind of Pokegirls world will they live in? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If you do a crossover please use more than just the characters.**

 **2\. If you are going to just use the characters than the starting point has to be Toontown.**

 **3\. The main character/s can have a human/toon harem/s. (can be large.)**

 **3: Once Upon a Time: Pokegirls version.**

 **When the spell is broken more than just magic comes to Storybrooke. Now the whole world and all the other worlds are flooded with Pokegirls. How will the story play out now with Pokegirls in the mix? What will the characters do with these girls under their command? What will Emma Swan do now with finding her family, seeing that magic is real and half to deal with these girls trying to get in her pants and everyone else's? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No character bashing.**

 **2\. Can start at the beginning of the series.**

 **3\. The main harem is Emma Swan/Pokegirls harem and Female human harem. (can be large.)**

 **4: Marvel/DC Pokegirls Heroes.**

 **Your favorite Marvel and/or DC world/s now have Pokegirls in them.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No character bashing.**

 **2\. You can do your own version of the character/s origin story.**

 **3\. The main character/s can have human harem/s. (can be large.)**

 **5: Ash Ketchum: Pokegirls Master.**

 **Ash Ketchum suddenly wakes up back in his room on the day he becomes a trainer. He soon finds out that he is the only one with any memory of what happened before and that he's in the Pokegirls world. Now he starts his journey over to become the greatest Pokegirls master.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No character bashing.**

 **2\. The evil teams must be more involved in the story. (like in the games.)**

 **3\. The main harem is Ash Ketchum/Pokegirls harem and Female human harem. (can be large.) (Misty and Jessie must be in the harem.)**

 **If you do take on one of the challenges, please leave it's title in a review.**

 **Well that's it until next time. Bye!**


	2. This is how it began part 2

**Pokegirls arrive saga: Enter Naruto Uzumaki and the Pokegirls! Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everyone, sorry for the wait but it's finally here. part 2, but before we begin I'm going to give some shout outs and answer/quail some fears hope fully. Oh! and one more thing, I have a Who Framed Roger Rabbit story going on as well, so check it out if you're fans of the movie.**

 **aslan333. I hope you find this chapter and all future ones just as interesting as you found the first one.**

 **jablanco** **. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter to.**

 **Sonjubbi** **. Well I am trying to do something that's hopefully different.**

 **Reader** **of Harry Potter. You are very welcome.**

 **ThunderClaw03** **. Thank you, and I'm sorry about the wait.**

 **Forgottenkami** **. I want to do something different, so that why I'm not using them in the main harems. I might have some of them pop up as enemies, but I can't make any promises. But you can take one of my challenges and use them, just let me know when it's up so I can check it out.**

 **Noctus** **Of The Thousand Blades. I hear what your saying, but this is what I want in my story and I have to try. If I didn't at least try, than I shouldn't be posting anything. Besides I'm going to be following Naruto anime cannan (with out some filler and arks based on some of the movies and some of my own.) so the plots already there. I just need to add the Pokegirls and small pieces of a chapter for couple development. So yes, It's going to be hard, but I feel like I should push myself to try to make this story good.**

 **animefan29** **. Thank you, and I hope you injoy this story from beginning to it's end. Yes, that is why they have Pokegirls based off of Digimon. But I guess that was easy to figure out wasn't it. And just in case anybody else wants to know what Pokegirls to use in my challenges. You can use anything you want, the actual Pokegirls, Pokegirls based off of characters from different shows or your own OC Pokegirls.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon, Everyday Monster Girls, Darkstalkers and all other cartoon and videogame characters that belong to their rightfully owners.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Adult Language, Violence, Blood**.

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **"Tailed Beast, Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast, Thinking.)**

 **Jutsu** **, Pokegirl attacks and locations.**

 **Just** **outside** **of** **the Hidden Leaf Village: Twelve forty at night.**

In a small forest clearing, Naruto lies on his back still out cold. He starts to awaken when he feels a hand shake his left shoulder and a familiar feminine voice talking to him. "..oss wa.. get u... come o... Boss get up! We've got a big problem here! Well more than one, so you need to get your ass up right now!"

Naruto blinks his unfocused eyes open than sits up and puts his right hand on his forehead. "mmmm. Ow my head. What the hell did that black light bitch do to me." He than hears the feminine voice to his left. "Well hopefully it was just me, but your still not going to like it."

Naruto turns his head to his left with a shocked look on his face. His mouth drops open when he sees the sexy jutsu version of himself sitting on her knees next to him and wearing a orange t-shirt and black pants. "Where the hell did you come from! And why are you using the sexy jutsu!"

The clone looks at him with panic in her eyes. "I don't know what happened boss! I just woke up like this! And I can't change back or disperse myself!" She than points to a spot to her left. Naruto looks to where she is pointing and his eyes widen seeing a few blades of grass covered in blood. "I even stabbed my hand with one of your kunai to see what would happen! You and I both know that shadow clones can bleed, but the blood disappears after a few seconds! That's been there for minutes now and it looks like it's not going away anytime soon!

She than starts to cry and her breaving becomes heaver. "And I'm scared that if I tried to kill myself I'd really die." She than covers her eyes with her hands as the tears run down her face. "Great! Just fucking great! I'm a living shadow clone trapped in a woman's body! I'm a fucking freak! Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan will be discussed by me! Thank kami am a clone, but what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Naruto watches with sad eyes as she cries into her hands and her body shakes with her sobs. (kami, to be trapped in my sexy jutsu permanently.) He turns his body to her and wraps his arms around her back. "Hey, I know this most really suck right now. But we'll think of something. You're my clone and I promise to help you." He than let's out a small laugh with a smile. "And you're me, so you know that I always keep my promises."

The clone wraps her arms tightly around his back and cries into his right shoulder. After a little while she lifts her head and rubs the last tears away with her right arm. "You're right boss. We'll think of something." She than looks into his eyes sadly. "But I'm not the only problem we have." While he looks at her confusingly, she points behind him. "What are we going to do about her."

Naruto turns around, than looks in the direction she is pointing and his eyes widen at what he sees. "What the hell! Who or what is that?!"

There lying on the ground is what looks like a very short odd looking young woman. She stands three feet tall and has white skin, no hair, big rounded ears on the top sides of her head, her eyes are closed, full lips and lightly pink blushing cheeks. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a dark green sports bra and dark green shorts that stop at the top of her thighs.

The clone gets up and walks over to her with Naruto following. "I don't know boss, but I checked her earlier and she's alive." They than sit down on their knees on the sides of the young odd looking woman. Naruto is on the left side and the clone is on the right. "Boss, what are we going to do about her? It's bad enough we have to tell the old man about me. What the hell are we going to do with a girl that's not even human?"

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose with his left index and thumb with his eyes closed. "I just wanted to be a ninja so I can finally get some respect, become Hokage and be with Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan."

The clone than than smirks at him. "Aren't you forgetting a certain sexy blonde, huh boss." He than looks at her with a shocked look on his face. This makes her roll her eyes at him. "Oh don't look at my like that boss. Yes I'm a girl version of you, but I'm still you. And I still got it bad for all three of them."

She than starts to count on her left fingers while looking up into the sky. She starts with extending her index finger. "Well Hinata-chan is so shy, it's hard to tell if she likes u... you in that way." She than extends her middle finger. "Ino-chan maybe doesn't like you at all but that can hopefully change, but she is so in love with that bastard Sasuke." She than extends her ring finger and has a sad look on her face. "And Sakura-chan doesn't seem to like you at all. She's head over heels for Sasuke." She than has a pissed off look on her face. "That bastard has two out of three of the hottest girls in the academy after him. And he doesn't give a damn about them."

Naruto was just looking at her with a annoyed look as she was talking. "Alright, alright, I get it. My love life sucks and that bastard gets all the luck. but that's not what matters right now." He than looks at her seriously. "Look, you need to get her and yourself out of here before Mizuki-sensei shows up. The three of us will go see the old man tomorrow, or later today depending on what time it is right now." His eyes widen for a second and than he looks at her with a smile. "Oh, and for now on your name is Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruko looks at him with a shocked look that changes into a big smile. "I think I can get use to it boss, thanks." She than picks up the sleeping odd looking woman bridal style. "We'll see you at home b..." She than stops herself and than smirks at him. "Little brother."

Naruto watches them leave and than let's out a sigh while his head and shoulders drop. "uhhh. How do I keep getting myself into these things." He than looks over at the three chest and when he sees the broken one, his eyes narrow in anger.

He walks over to the two from his parents and seals them away. He than puts the sealing scroll in his left pants pocket and than walks over to the white bottom half of the broken chest. (I just had to open it, didn't I. And than there is all those other lights. And what about what that black light bitch said about, doing what they were made to do? And I think there was other black lights just like her!)

He reaches down with both hands to pick it up. (Damn this stupid hunk of junk!) He was about to throw it away when he sees something inside it. (Is that a scroll. It better give me some answers to what's going on damn it!)

He than sits down and than pulls out the scroll with his right hand. He throws away the broken white half as he looks at the scroll. (Great more reading, yah. Kami I hate today.) His eyes widen a little bit as he sees a red spiral mark on the scroll. (Hey! That's the same mark on my jacket! Ok, what the hell is going on! I swear if this is just some prank!) He than opens the scroll and starts to read.

To those who carry my blood, my name was James Uzumaki. But the world knew me as the mad creater, Sukebe.

Naruto stops reading and looks at the scroll with his right eyebrow raised. (What kind of a name is James. And just my luck, I'm actually reading about someone from my clan and it sounds like he's crazy. Perfect.) He than continues reading.

Now before I tell you about my wonderful creations. let me tell you a little about myself and your history that maybe lost to time. I was sixteen when some farmers found me washed up on shore. I have no memory of my past, just the word James. So I kept it as my name. The ones that found me took me back to their village in a country know as, The Land of Ancestors. The emperor of this land was, Lord Tenji. he took me in and gave me a home. For two years, it was good and thanks to my abnormal intelligence Lord Tenji make me one of his advisors. But than a neighboring country know as, The Land of That was treating war upon us. Than of course there was her, Lady Kaguya. Lord Tenji's lover and one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I fall in love with her after just getting to speak to her. She is just as intelligent as I am. She wanted peace just like Lord Tenji, but they were both to naive in the end. To make a long story short Lord Tenji declared that if anyone were to attack a representative from The Land of That, that they would be executed no matter who they were. This is were I lost my respect for him. Because by accident, Lady Kaguya killed some man that threatened her and her assistant Aino. Lord Tenji chose peace over the truth and the woman he said he loves, he never knew that she was carrying his sons.

Naruto stopped reading and looks angrily at the scroll. (Man what a jerk! I'd never kill Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan! I'd rather die myself before that! A specially if they were going to have my kids!) He than goes back to reading.

I was helping her escape and we ran to a place that was soon named the, Peaks of Demise where this odd giant tree stood in the center. The tree was known as the, God Tree. It got it's name because it was said, that if someone ate a fruit from it that they would have the power of the Gods themselves. We were surrounded by enemies and like it was trying to help us, the tree dropped a single fruit by Lady Kaguya's feet. When she ate it her already strong powers became Godlike and she trapped everyone in the world besides us with the power of her eyes alone. She let go all the people that truly wanted peace go and keep everyone else in a dream world like prison. After that we want home and soon word spread that Lady Kaguya was the one who brought peace to the world. She soon gave birth to her sons Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki, and in time they showed to be just as foolish as their father. But I'm getting a little a head of myself.

Naruto let out a sigh "uhh" and than rolls his neck. (Man, why is there so much to read. If I didn't need to know what the hell is going on, I wouldn't even bother with this. uhhh. Oh well, let's continue.)

After she gave birth, I told her that I love her. I thought she would laugh at me, but to my shock she grabbed me and gave me a kiss that I would never forget. It was a little while after that when we found out that for the price of her new power, she couldn't give birth ever again. She asked me if I wanted for her sons to see me as their father, but I didn't want anything to do with them. When I look at them all I see is their father, so I helped my love with them until they were old enough to not need me. I loved her and only her at the time so she was the only one that mattered to me. For eighteen years there was peace and the people of the world worshipped my love and called her the Rabbit Goddess. But there was a growing number of fools who started to call her a demon. And yes, she was acting stranger and stranger ever year. But this was the work of a all black man like thing that I saw once whispering into her ears.

Naruto stops looking at the scroll with his right eyebrow raised. (Oh come on. Goddesses, black human like things. What the hell next? People with monkey tails that come from space, or a guy that has to save the world with a sword shaped like a big key. If what happened earlier didn't happen I...) His eyes than suddenly open wide. (Wait a minute! Does this black human like thing has something to do with that black light bitch.) He than looks back at the scroll seriously. (Ok this is boring, but you can do it. Just keep reading.)

It saw me and fled, so I asked her about it. She told me not to worry about it, but I know that thing was poisoning my love's mind. I had to kill it, so I was going to go after it. I told her that I was going to try to talk some sense into all the people that was calling her a demon. That I didn't know how long that I would be gone. She gave me a gift, a large white ball that she said was a piece of the God Tree. She pulled a tiny piece off of it and placed it on my forehead. It was absorbed into my body along with some of her power. She said thanks to that old age would never claim me and that I will come back to her. I was so excited to see what else I could do with this gift, but it was to large to take with me. So I put it in my room, not knowing that my love followed me and gave me something to come back home to her for. If I knew that was going to be the last time we'll be together I would have stayed.

Naruto had a slight blush on his face and looks away from the scroll. (I wish I knew what that kind of love feels like. To be like all of those couples I see very day. There are so many beautiful girls and women in this village, one of them has to be the one that loves me. Even if it's not Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan.) He shakes off what he is feeling and goes back to reading.

That thing led me on a wild goose chase for a whole year. The last time I saw it, was when I was almost home. It said to me, It's your fault she's gone. I than ran past it, not caring at all about it. I knew it ment Kaguya, so I had to make sure my love was alright. But she is gone. All I know is it was her own bastard sons that did it. I will hate them for ever and I will get my revenge. I want to my room, got the piece of the God Tree and left. I cut myself out of the world, but kept watching from the shadows. In time those two fools had children of their own. Both of them having two sons and a daughter. Hamura's eldest son kept their clan name and soon became the Otsutsuki clan head. His daughter started a new clan that she became the head of, the Ryukai clan. And his youngest child also started a clan that he became the head of, the Hyuga clan.

Naruto's eyes widen with a very shocked look on his face. "What the hell!" (If this is all true, than Hinata-chan is related to a Goddess! I know she's as beautiful as a angel, but this is ridiculous!) He than keeps reading.

Hagoromo's eldest son started a clan that he was the head of, the Uchiha clan. (Oh come on! that bastard Sasuke is related to her two!) The second son soon started a clan that is known as the, Senju clan. And his youngest child became a beautiful woman that made me happy again, after thinking that I would never have that again. Her name was Kukari and together we made the, Uzumaki clan.

Naruto was just in pure shock at all of this. (So let me get this straight. Me, Hinata-chan, Sasuke and if I remember her last name properly, Tsunade. One of the most famous kunoichi in the world. All of us came from a woman with Goddess like power, who was murdered by her sons, who also probably had Godlike power and their could be a black human like thing walking around somewhere and not to mention that there's a woman made out of black light is somewhere out there to.) Naruto rubs his forehead with both hands while groaning. "ugh. Well today's bin a interesting day. And I still have more to read." He than goes back to it.

Kukari was such a good woman, just like her grandmother. She helped me to forget about my revenge on her foolish father and uncle. Besides, Hamura and his eldest son just disappeared one day. And Hogoromo died in bed, apparently while I was gone, the God Tree became a monster that was known as the Juubi, The Ten Tailed Demon. Kaguya absorbed it into her body in order to defeat her sons and take back the power that they foolishly gave to everyone in the world. By now you know the power that I keep talking about is chakra. In the end my first love still lost and Hogoromo got the Juubi. Somehow he split it into ten parts, putting the body I have no idea where and splitting it's chakra into nine tailed beast. Like I said, I will always hate them. And one day the world will forget you. The name these damn people gave you. Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto's eyes narrow as he looks at the scroll. (So the guy who created the age of the ninja was the one who made that damn fox! That damn thing probably killed my parents! Why the hell would he make that thing!) He than let's out a calming breath. (I can't blame him. He didn't know what would happen. I'm still going to be pissed off at him doe.) He than continues onward.

Anyway, for five years after his death and the end of a war fought by his sons. The world was once again at peace. But the fools of this world again showed they don't deserve it. I mat a woman named Linda Mikenmaru who fell in love with me and wanted me to leave Kukari. I told her no time and time again, and than one day finally it seemed to sink in. I didn't see her again for a year, but in the last two weeks of that time. Kukari had disappeared. After another day of looking for my wife and not finding her. I came home and found Linda inside our bedroom. She was drank and told me that she had killed her so we could be together. I was and almost beat her to death. But I had a better idea, so using the piece of the God Tree I kept hidden in a large under ground cave. I changed her into my first of many creations that I will use to get my revenge.

Naruto face palms himself while letting out a groan. "ugh. I knew he was crazy. But I don't know what I would do if someone killed someone I care about." He than looks at the scroll worryingly. (But what did he do to that crazy woman? And what revenge? The sage died and his brother is gone. Well let's find out.) He than continues.

I realized that humans will never appreciate the peace that Kaguya gave them. She stopped all the wars and than after her own sons did whatever they did to her. Her grandkids started them all over again. For fifty years, it's been war after war after war. I see what needs to be done. Kaguya saw it to before that black thing poisoned her mind. Kukari would have seen it as well. Normal humans can not be given the rule of the world. So my first creations and myself have been working very hard over the years. I have created ten thousand of the world's new rulers. I am surprised it took so long for the rest of my clan to find out what I was doing. But that is why I never took any women from this village. They are more likely going to kill me, so I will seal all of my creations in this chest. So I thank you for letting them out. And since your a Uzumaki as well, please put a drop of blood on the seal on the bottom to learn about my creations. The Pokegirls.

James Uzumaki

Naruto looks at the scroll with lazy eyes and his right eyebrow raised. "Pokegirls?" (Great, not only was he crazy. But he was a pervert to. Well that explains where the girl came from. Now let's see how bad I screwed up and get this scroll and what probably is another one to the old man.

He was about to bite down on his right thumb again when a shout of. "Naruto!" This makes him jump up to his feet with a cry of "aaahhh!" and for him to quickly stuff the scroll into his left pocket.

He than turns around and sees Iruka standing there with his hands on his knees, his head down and is breaving heavily. "Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here? And how did you know that I would be out here?"

Iruka stands back up straight and looks at him with a frown. "I've been looking for you everywhere for hours. Naruto, why did you steal the Scroll of Seals? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into?"

Naruto looks at him with a confused look and his right eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? This is just a test." He than crosses his arms over his chest and has a smirk on his face. "That I passed easily of course."

Iruka than looks at him confusingly. "Test? Naruto what are taking about? Who told you that this is a test?"

Naruto drops his arms after uncrossing them and dips his head with a sigh. "uhhh." He than looks up at Iruka with a tired look on his face. "Iruka-sensei, I know I'm not suppose to tell anyone about my mission, but I have had a very weird night so, can you just give me my headband please."

Iruka than looks angrily at him. "Naruto! This isn't a game! You can be charged for treason for this!" Naruto finches and looks at him confusingly as Iruka let's out a sigh. "uhhh. Naruto just tell me who told you about the scroll."

Naruto just blinks as he continues to look confusingly. "Mizuki-sensei told me, but this is the only way I can become a ninja." He than looks down angrily while tightening his hands into fist. "Those other senseis at the academy lied about my scores!"

Iruka looks down with a frown on his face. (Mizuki told him? but that doesn't make any sense. Why would he tell me that he saw Naruto steal the scroll two hours ago than? And how would he even know where to tell Naruto to find that scroll? I only know about it because I saw the Hokage reading it once.)

Suddenly the sounds of "swooo" as multiple objects fly through the air headed right for them. Iruka's eyes widen as he hears this and he quickly jumps in front of Naruto. "Get down!"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as Iruka tackles him to the ground. The sounds of "thuk, thuk, thuk, thuk, thuk"can be heard as they stab into Iruka's back. Naruto's eyes stay widen but in worry as he looks into Iruka's pained filled face. "Iruka-sensei are you alright!"

Iruka let's out a groan "ugh" as he gets off of Naruto and looks over his left shoulder trying to see the five kunai sticking in his back. He reaches back with his left hand and slowly starts to pull out all of the kunai from his back. "Yeah, I think I'm alright."

Iruka after taking out the last kunai, turns his head in the direction of where they came from with a angry look on his face. "So you planned this from the very beginning didn't you. Mizuki."

There standing on a tree branch with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face is Mizuki. "Iruka, getting in the way just as I knew you would." He than looks at Naruto with his right hand reached out to him. "Naruto give me the scroll and you can finally be a ninja."

Iruka turns his head back to Naruto and looks at him with a serious look. "Naruto take the scroll back to the Hokage quickly! I'll hold off Mizuki!" He than tries to get up, but than he falls down on his knees and hands with a cry. "aaahhh."

Naruto quickly goes over to Iruka with worried eyes as he puts his right hand on his back. "Iruka-sensei what wrong?!" He than looks at Mizuki with a glare. "What the hell did you do to him you bastard?! And what the fuck is going on?!"

Mizuki just smirks as he looks at them. "I dipped those kunai in poison that temporary paralyzes the body. But that's not important, just give me the scroll and you can get your reward."

Iruka looks at Naruto with painful look as he tries to move his body. "Naruto, I don't know what he told you, but it's all I lie. Please just leave me and get the scroll back to the Hokage."

Naruto looks at Iruka with a angry look on his face. "Like hell I'm going to leave you with this bastard." He than looks back at Mizuki. "Your the one who screwed up my scores aren't you!"

Mizuki let's out a laugh as he let's his arm drop. "Ha ha ha ha ha. I see your not as stupid as I thought you are." Naruto's glare intensives as Mizuki's smirk grows. "Yes I'm the one who mast up your scores. But the other senseis would have to if they weren't so afraid of that old fool of a Hokage." He than crosses his arms over his chest. "Naruto, would you like to know why everyone hates you. What they all are keeping from you."

Iruka looks at Mizuki with his eyes widen in worry. "No, Mizuki! It's forbidden! Don't say anything!"

Naruto looks back at Iruka with shocked eyes as Iruka looks away from him. He than looks back at Mizuki with seriously. "What the hell are they keeping from me! Tell me!"

Mizuki shakes his head and looks down at Naruto. "Well, you remember what happened in this village thirteen years ago from last october right?"

Iruka looks at Naruto with a pleading look on his face. "Naruto please, just get out of here. You have to get that scroll back to the Hokage."

Naruto looks back at Iruka with a serious look on his face. "Than will you tell me Iruka-sensei.

Iruka looks away from him. "I'm sorry, but I can't Naruto. Only the Hokage should tell you."

Naruto looks back at Mizuki with a frown on his face. "The Kyuubi attacked the village. It killed a lot of people before the forth Hokage killed the damn thing. But what the hell does that have to do with me."

Mizuki chuckles and continues to look at Naruto with his smirk. "ha ha ha ha ha. First, the forth didn't kill the Kyuubi. The Tailed Beasts can't be killed by a normal human. No, the truth is that he sealed it away into a newborn baby boy. I think you can guess who that is can't you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as the realization hits him. "No, no your lying! What your saying is bullshit! That damn fox is not inside me!

Mizuki points at him with his right index finger. "More than just that. You are the Kyuubi! Your nothing more than a hollow shell that the nine tailed fox is using to regain it's powers! You killed all those people! Including Iruka's parents!" As Naruto just blinks as he looks a head and Mizuki reaches behind his back to one of the large fuma shurikens. "So do this village a favor and die."

Iruka looks on in horror as he struggles to move his body. "Naruto! get down!"

Naruto snaps out of it only to see Mizuki throw the fuma shuriken at him and him to be stuck in fear. (Oh shit! Move body, move!) As the large shuriken sails through the air with a loud "Swooo" and heads straight for Naruto. A soft feminine cry of **"Diamond Dust."** is than heard through the cleaning.

A blast of cold air that has little bits that shimmer in the moonlight, than slams into the large shuriken and slowly freezing it solid. It than slams into the ground next to Naruto with a "thump" as everyone looks at it in shock. Mizuki turns his head to the right as Naruko jumps out of the trees with a shout of. "Take this you bastard!"

She slightly turns to the left in mid air and kicks Mizuki hard in the left cheek and sends him flying. Mizuki flips in mid air and lands on a side of a tree with chakra in his feet and right hand.

Mizuki looks up at her with a glare and his teeth gritted. "What the hell is going on you demon."

Than suddenly the white skinned girl jump out from behind a tree and next to Naruko. She is glaring at Mizuki with her black eyes. "I'm not going to let you kill my partner." She than smirks at Mizuki and raises her right hand with curling her fingers. "Come and get some."

Iruka blinks as he than looks at Naruto. "Naruto, what going on? Who's the woman that looks like your jutsu? And who's... that?"

Naruto shakes his head and than looks at Iruka seriously. "I'll tell you later Iruka-sensei." He than looks over at Mizuki with a glare. "But first I have to take care of this bastard." He than walks up to the white skinned girl and talks to her while keeping his eyes on Mizuki. "Partner? but I don't even know your name."

She than looks at him with a smile. "Just like you said to that guy over there. We'll talk later." She than looks back at Mizuki with a glare. "But this guy has to pay for calling you a demon. don't listen to him, you are one hundred percent human."

Mizuki falls from the tree while flips in mid air and lands on his feet. He glares at the three of them while pulling the last fuma shuriken off his back. "So a little monster is telling the demon it's human, ridiculous." He than looks at Naruko with a smirk. "And you have your own bitch that you based that jutsu off of. But it doesn't matter, the four of you are as good as dead anyway."

Naruto smirks and puts his fingers in a cross seal while Naruko does the same. "I think you're forgetting one thing Mizuki bastard." He and Naruko than call out at the same time. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Everyone else's eyes widen as the clearing is filled with a large puff of smoke that quickly fades away, leaving behind fifty Naruto and Naruko shadow clones each. Iruka than looks at Naruto with his shocked eyes. (So that woman over there is really a shadow clone! Naruto, how did you learn to use that jutsu. And to make so many. But you couldn't use the regular clone jutsu so how...) He than stops herself as realization flashes across his eyes. (Of course!) He than looks at Naruto with worry. (Please Naruto, get out of this alive. I owe you an apology.)

Mizuki shakes the shock off of his face and glares at all of them with a smirk. "You think I'm going to fall for your stupid tricks?! This damn village would give me a reward for killing you demon! And I'm not falling for you stupid jutsu again!" His smirk grows as he focuses on the white skinned girl. "As for you, if you know what's good for you stay out of this. Be a good whatever you are and you and I can have some fun later."

She smirks as she sticks out her tongue and sticks up her left middle finger at him. "In your dreams loser."

Mizuki glares at her with his teeth gritted. "Than you can die with the demon you little monster bitch!" He than leaps at her with his fuma shuriken held in his left hand.

Than all of the Narutos and Narukos charge at him. One of the Narutos jump at Mizuki from his left with his left fist pulled back. Mizuki slashes the shuriken quickly through the air, decapitating the Naruto that jumped at him. After a spray of blood, That Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke.

A Naruko than jumps in front of Mizuki and kicks him hard in the chest with her left foot. He than grabs her leg with his free hand and than stabs the shuriken into her stomach. She than spits up some blood and than disappears in a puff of smoke.

A Naruto than jumps out of the smoke with his right fist pulled back and than he slams it into Mizuki's left cheek. Mizuki glares at him and than stabs the shuriken into his head. When that Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke, Mizuki jumps away from the clones with a growl. "garrrr. I have had enough of your damn clones demon!"

Mizuki than throws the large shuriken at a group of clones, slashing and killing them. It can't be seen within the puffs of smoke as several clones surround him. Mizuki smirks as he pulls back his left hand with chakra threads attached to his fingers. The large shuriken than speeds out of the smoke and than cuts right through all the clones.

Blood sprays out of all the cuts the clones have, they than disappear in puffs of smoke as Mizuki smirks while holding the shuriken back in his left hand. "Time to die demon."

The white skinned girl comes out of the smoke behind Mizuki and grabs his left arm, pulling it behind his back. "Forgot about me." She than breaves out another cold simmering blast. **"Diamond Dust."** She freezes his hand and the large shuriken to his back.

Mizuki hisses "hissss" at the cold feeling and than pulls out a kunai from it's pouch with his right hand. "You damn whatever the hell you are!" He than quickly spun around and stabbed the kunai into her right shoulder.

The white skinned girl let's out a cry "aaahhh" while holding her injured shoulder with her left hand. Mizuki is smirking as blood runs down her right arm. She glares at him and than slams her right knee into his manhood.

Mizuki let's out a high pitched scream "Aaaaaahhhhh!" has he holds on to his manhood. She has a pain filled smirk on her face as she pulls out the kunai. "Oh stop being so dramatic. There was just a small target to hit down there anyway."

As they are falling, Naruto catches her in mid air bridal style while being careful not to touch her injury. He looks at her shoulder and than into her eyes worryingly. "Are you ok."

Naruto lands on his feet as Mizuki lands on his back hard with a groan. "ugh" The White skinned girl winks at him with her right eye as she gets back on her feet. "Don't worry about me partner. It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt this Pokegirl."

Mizuki than quickly gets up on his feet and has another kunai in his right hand as he glares at them with his teeth gritted. "I've had enough of this!"

Naruko than lands next to Naruto on his left side with a smile on her face. Both Naruto and the white skinned girl look at her with a little bit of shock as she points behind Mizuki with her right index finger. "But they still want to play Mizuki bastard."

Mizuki looks behind himself and see the last twenty Naruto clones with the last twenty Naruko clones charging right at him. His eyes widen in shock. "Oh fuck." The clones than quickly surround him than fists, kicks and slashes of the kunai go flying as the three on the sidelines just look on.

Naruto was lightly humming "hummm" while tapping his chin with his right index finger. His eyes than widen and a smile spreads across his face. He than looks at the two girls. "Hey, I got the perfect way to end this fight. You two in right?" The two girls smile at him and give him a nod. He than wraps his arms around their shoulders and pulls them closer. "Ok, this is our awesome new combo."

Mizuki stabs the kunai in his right hand into the last Naruto clone's stomach. After the last puff of smoke clears, Mizuki is standing there panting with bruises covering his face, a broken nose and blood coming out of the left corner of his mouth.

Naruko than suddenly appears right in front of him with her right fist pulled back. "Night you bastard!" She than slams her fist into his face. " **U**!" She than punches him with her left fist. " **Zu**!" She than spins around and kicks him in the stomach with her right foot, sending him flying backwards. " **Maki**!"

The white skinned girl slams her palms into Mizuki's back stopping him and making him stand on his feet. She than looks down at his feet and let's out another blast of shimmering cold. **"Diamond Dust!"** Freezing his feet to the ground.

Naruto than appears in front of him while crouching down and his left fist down. " **Three person ice!"** He than jumps up and uppercuts him as hard as he can. **"Combo!"**

The white skinned girl than moves away from Mizuki and watches with a smirk as he falls backwards. His eyes have rolled back, his feet are still frozen to the ground and he was knocked out cold.

Naruko walks up to Naruto with a big smile and than fist bumps his left fist with her right. "That was a awesome new combo boos. I mean little bro."

The white skinned girl jumps into Naruto's arms while crossing her's around his neck. "That was great. I knew you would be the right partner for me." She than passionately kisses him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widen and his whole face blushes red while their lips are locked together. After a few seconds she breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" as they both lightly pant.

Naruko rubs the back of her head with her left hand and has a apologetic smile with her eyes closed. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot bos... bro. She said that she knows that you are the one that let them out and wants to be your partner has her way of saying thank you."

The white skinned girl nods her head with a smile than looks at Naruto. "That's right. I felt your chakra when you let us out. I know you're the right one for me."

Naruto looks at her with his eyes still wide and the blush still covering his face. "But, but, but I don't even know your name."

Iruka was finally able to get on his feet and puts his right hand on a tree. "Finally the paralyzing poison is wearing off." Than he accidentally pushes a hidden button with his right middle finger.

Than suddenly a hole appears right under Naruto, Naruko and the white skinned girl. They than fall into the darkness with loud screams of. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Iruka's eyes widen in panic and he pushes himself off of the tree and on shaking legs, he makes his way over to the hole slowly. "Naruto! Naruto! Are you three ok!"

He than looks behind himself seeing five members of the Anbu standing there. The woman standing in the front looks at Iruka from under her mask. "Iruka, where is Naruto Uzumaki. And what is going on here."

 **To be continued.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long but I hope you all like it. Well until next time. Bye!**


	3. What are Pokegirls?

**Pokegirls** **arrive** **saga** **: Blood Clones, and what the heck is a Pokegirl anyway?**

 **Hey** **everybody** , **and welcome back to this story. Last time... well a lot of shit happened. Naruto get a big sister, found a girl with white skin and big ears, had to realize how much his love life sucks again, found out about his ancestors, that he is related to Hinata and Sasuke to one of said ancestor that goes way way way way back, found out that one of his ancestors was the Sage of Six Paths and make the Tailed Beasts, found out another one made the Pokegirls, found out that Mizuki was just using him, get into a crazy fight with his new sister, the white skinned girl and himself taking care of said bastard and finally the three of them fell down a deep hole. (Man am I happy to not be Naruto right now.) But any way let's find out what's going to happen next. Before that doe, it's time for some shout outs.**

 **Gravity** **The** **Wizard: I hope I can keep you interested in my story and that you injoy this chapter as well.**

 **Major Simi: Thank you, and it's only going to get crazier. But hopefully in a good way.**

 **thepiphasbeengobbled: Your right, I should go back and fix it and one day I will. But for right now thank you.**

 **Guest: Yep. Naruto does get a lot of crap thrown into his life. But like you said, at least he's getting some good as well. And don't worry, you and everyone will find out her name in this chapter.**

 **thor94: Sorry but the harem is set. But I might give someone or someones (mostly women doe.) will get canon Pokegirls and lemons. and even doe they are based on Digimon, they are a kind of Pokegirl in this story.**

 **Danny: Here you go, another chapter. I hope you keep loving it.**

 **aslan333: Welcome back! and thank you very much.**

 **ThunderClaw03: Welcome back to you to! and I hope I can keep the good work going.**

 **pallendin pie: Thank you for the fave.**

 **Dragon Man 180: As funny and great as that is, I already have a plan for these two getting together. sorry, but I do hope you like it.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Nudity** , **Yuri Sex (Girl x Girl).**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **"Tailed Beasts, Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beasts, Thinking.)**

 **Jutsu, Pokegirl attacks and Locations.**

 **Just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village: One thirty one in the morning.**

Iruka looks with slightly shocked eyes at the five Anbu that seemed to just appear right after he called out to Naruto as he fell. He relaxed a little bit seeing the all kunoichi team, knowing that they didn't hate Naruto and would help him.

The first one stands five feet, three inches tall with pale peach skin, short spikey pale blonde hair and her mask keeps her face hidden. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. Her mask has cat like ears on the top sides of it, a cat like face, ten red dots on the very top of it, a red line that goes from the forehead down near the of the nose, two red dots on either side of the line with red lines under them go down near the top of the eyeholes, red lines that frame the eyeholes that than go down from the inner corners, the sides of the nose, around the corners of the mouth and down to the bottom of it and four red dots in a row on the cheeks. She is wearing a black sleeveless skintight high collar shirt, grey strapped armor vest, black pants, black open toe boots, long black gloves, metal armor forearm guards and two daggers in black sheaths strapped to her hips. She also has a red tattoo similar to the Hidden Leaf symbol on her right shoulder.

The second one stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, brown hair tied in a low ponytail that stops at her back and her mask keeps her face hidden. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. Her mask is just like the first one, but the dots and the lines are black. She is wearing all the same things as the others, but has a short sword strapped to her right hip. She has the same tattoo on her right shoulder.

The third one stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, short blonde hair with two bangs framing the sides of her mask that keeps her face hidden. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, fit waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. Her mask has cat like ears on the top sides of it, cat like face, a yellow line that goes from the very top to the top of the nose, yellow triangle marks that start at the sides and curve under the eyeholes. She is wearing all the same things as the others, but has a sword in a dark brown sheath strapped to her left hip. She has the same tattoo on her right shoulder.

The forth one stands six feet two inches tall with brown skin, black hair tied in a high ponytail that stops at the top of her back and her mask keeps her face hidden. She has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, fit waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and big feet. Her mask has cat like ears on the top of it, cat like face, three black stripes are on the top of the head and on each cheek. She is wearing all the same things as the others, but has a axe strapped to her right hip. She has the same tattoo on her right shoulder.

The last one stands five feet, six inches tall and has pale peach skin, long straight purple hair that goes down to her waist and two bangs framing the sides of the mask stopping below her breasts, her mask keeps her face hidden. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. Her mask has cat like ears on the top sides of it, cat like face, a red v mark the goes from the very top to the middle of it's forehead and a red stripe on each cheek. She is wearing all of the same things as the others, but has a sword in a black sheath strapped to her back. She has the same tattoo on her right shoulder.

The one with purple hair walks up to the hole and looks down into it. " Iruka, please don't tell me Naruto fell down there." She than turns her head to look at him.

Iruka nods his head and looks at her seriously. "Yes. He, a young woman and a odd looking girl fell down there a few seconds ago. Cat we have to get down there now." He was about to jump down the hole when a pain shoots up his back, making him grit his teeth and his knees to give out.

Cat catches him with both of her arms and looks down at the still bleeding wounds on his back. "Ok Iruka, tell me what happened here as fast as you can. Now."

Iruka stands up straight with her help and than looks at her with pain filled eyes. "Mizuki is the one who injured me. He tricked Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Seals and told him about the Kyuubi being sealed within him." He felt Cat finch a bit but kept going. "Naruto and the other two I mentioned are the ones that beat him. When I got up I accidentally pushed a hidden button in that tree over there." He nods in the direction of the tree. "Than they fell, that's everything. Now let's go help them."

Cat looks over to the one with pale blonde hair. "Cheetah, get Iruka to the hospital as fast as you can."

Cheetah nods her head and than starts to walk up to them. "Yes ma'am." She stops next to Iruka and puts his right arm over her shoulders and wraps her left arm around his waist. "Don't worry Iruka. Naruto is going to be ok, I know he is." Iruka nods his head, has she than puts her right hand into the tiger seal and uses the Leaf Body Flicker Jutsu, making them disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Cat than looks over at the one with brown hair. "Leopard, mark that tree." She points to the tree with the hidden button. She than looks at Mizuki and the anger can be heard in her voice. "And get that traitor to Ibiki."

Leopard nods her head while pulling out a kunai. "Yes ma'am." She walks over to the tree and slashes it with the kunai. She than walks up to the still unconscious body of Mizuki, pulls out some ninja wire, ties him up and starts to pick away at the ice with the kunai. "I hope Ibiki puts you through hell you bastard."

Cat than looks at the last two. "Lioness, Tigress, you two are with me." She than jumps down the hole. "Let's go!"

Lioness (The other one with blonde hair.) and Tigress (The one with black hair.) quickly jump down the hole after her. "Yes ma'am!"

As cat is falling down the hole, she couldn't help but to worryingly think. (Naruto, please be ok. I'm coming.)

 **Inside of a pitch black room at the bottom of the hole.**

Nothing at all can be seen in the darkness as Cat's voice is heard within it. "Lioness, if you please."

Lioness' voice is than heard. "You got it captain. **Fire Style: Candle Flame Jutsu.** " As soon as she was just finished saying that, the light of a flame can be seen flickering and glowing from the hole in the ceiling.

Than a small left hand that is cupping a small fire ball extends out of it followed by Lioness' head. She looks around with her bangs hanging down. "It looks like an abandoned lab captain."

Cat's voice is heard from behind her. "We will worry about that later. Do you see Naruto."

Lioness than looks upward and sees Naruto, Naruko and the white skinned girl laying on the ground out cold. "I found them. They are right below us, so be careful when you exit the hole." She than puts her right hand on the ceiling and using chakra, flips right side up and lands on her feet.

Cat and Tigress follow right after her, landing on their feet around the three unconscious bodies.

Cat kneels down and places her right index and middle fingers on Naruto's neck. "He's still alive." She than looks at the two girls. "And the other two are still breaving. We have to get them to the hospital, now." She than looks up at Tigress. "Tigress you take the one that looks like Naruto's sexy jutsu." She than looks up at Lioness. "Lioness you get the..." She stops when she sees her walking off. "Lioness, where are you going?"

Lioness takes a few more steps and stops in front of four large glass tubes. "Captain, you really need to see this."

Cat stands back up and walks over to her. "Lioness what ever it is, it can wait. We have to get Na... them to the hospital right a..." She than sees what's in the large glass tubes. "Dear Kami. how is this possible."

Inside of the glass tubes that are filled with light green liquid are four floating naked women.

The first one that looks like she's around Naruto's age, stands four feet, eleven inches tall, has peach skin, short, straight hair that frames her face, closed eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, Small hands, slim fingers, B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She also has purple rectangular tattoos on her cheeks.

The second one looks like she is in her twenties. She stands five feet, four inches tall, has pale peach skin, long straight dark blue hair that stops at her butt with two bangs framing her face that stops at her chest, closed eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet.

The third one looks like she is in her twenties. She stands five feet, four inches tall with pale peach skin, long straight black hair that stops at the middle of her back with bangs framing her face, closed eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet.

The last one looks like she is in her twenties as well. She stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, long straight red hair that stops at her thighs with bangs framing her face stopping at her chest, closed eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet.

Tigress walks over to them and looks at the four naked women. "Just my luck. I find four beautiful naked women, but their out cold. Why most life tease me?"

Cat turns her head and looks up at her. "This is no time for jokes. Don't you know who they are?" She than looks back at the naked women. "I'm not sure about the young one, but the one with long dark blue hair is lady Hitomi Hyuga. The one with long black hair is lady Mikoto Uchiha, and the one with long red hair is lady Kushina Uzumaki.

Tigress quickly turns her head back to Cat. "Holy shit! The Leaf Amazons! But they died?"

Lioness looks closer to the naked women. "Well, it looks like their alive. But shouldn't they look older, and who's the one with brown hair?"

Cat than turns around and starts to walk back to Naruto. "We'll find out later. Right now let's get these three to the hospital and come back for them with Cheetah and Leopard." She than stops when she is standing next to Naruto's unconscious body. She bends down, picks him up, holds him close to her body with her left arm around his waist and whispers in his left ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me Naruto." She than puts her free hand in the tiger seal and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Lioness and Tigress walk up to the other two and Lioness picks up the white skinned girl, putting her on her left shoulder. "What is this girl anyway? Is she some kind of summon?"

Tigress picks up Naruko bridal style and rest her head on her left shoulder while looking at her. "Now I have a beautiful woman in my arms but she's out cold to. Kami why?"

Lioness let's out a sigh and shakes her head. "uhhh. You need to get a girlfriend badly Tigress." They than put their right hands into the tiger seal and disappear in a swirl of leaves.

 **Hidden Leaf Village Hospital: Three in the morning.**

Naruto's eyes start to flutter open as he sits up with a grown. "ugh." He looks around the room seeing white walls, a open door in the wall to his right, two closed windows in the wall to his left, four hospital beds with white sheets, thin white covers white pillows and blue chairs next to them.

Naruto looks over to the bed next to him and sees Naruko still sleeping. "How did we get here?" He quickly looks back over to the open door when he hears someone call out. "Naruto!" Than he is tackled back down on to the bed.

The white skinned girl who had just tackled him, was now rubbing her left cheek against his chest and has her arms around his neck. "I knew you were ok, but it's good to see your awake."

Naruto's whole face blushes red and he gulps. He than sits up with her in his lap and looks away from her. "umm. Thank you." He than looks at her. "Can you tell me your name now please."

She nods her head and looks into his eyes with a playful smile. "I'm like most Pokegirls, I don't have a name." Her smile than saddens a bit. "Or more accurately, most of us don't remember are human names."

Naruto puts his right hand on her left cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She cuts him off by shaking her head and looking back into his eyes. "It's ok, just because you're an Uzumaki doesn't mean it's your fault of what happened to me." She than smiles again. "Besides, you can just call me by what kind of Pokegirl I am now. YukimiBotamon." Her eyes widen slightly when she realizes something. "Oh yeah, we're partners now. So I guess it's YukimiBotamon Uzumaki."

Naruto looks at her with his right eyebrow raised. "Well that's a month full." He than rubs the back of his head with his left hand and blushes with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Yukimi-chan for..." He than looks at her with wide shocked eyes. "Wait, what did you say?"

She was about to answer him when a grown "ugh." made them both turn to the bed next to them. Naruko sits up and rubs her forehead with her right hand. "My head. I swear if that bastard Mizuki sucker punched me, I'll use a kunai on him to show him what it's like to live like a woman for the rest of his life." She than looks around the room and sees the other two. "Oh, hey you two. How did we all get into the hospital?"

"It's good to see your alright Naruto." The three of them all turn to the open door when they heard the aged male voice. Standing in the room is a old man with Iruka right behind him and Cat, who is closing the door behind her.

The sixty nine year old man stands five feet, four inches tall with tan peach skin, grey goatee, brown eyes, two liver spots under his left eye, wrinkles and thin lips. His body shape is hidden under his clothes but his big hands and slim fingers. He is wearing a red full-length kimono tied with a while sash, white haori and red Hokage hat with 'fire' written in a red kanji in a small white triangular patch on the front.

Naruto smiles as he looks at the three that entered the room. "Old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Cat-chan. Man, it's good to see all of you." His smile than falls slightly. "Are you alright now Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiles and he gives him a nod. "Yeah I'm ok." He than let's out a sigh while his smile saddens. "uhhh. I'm just sorry that I wasn't any help to you three out there." He than looks down at the floor with a frown. "And I'm sorry that I didn't see how much Mizuki had changed. or if I really knew him at all."

The Hokage puts his left hand on Iruka's right shoulder, making Iruka lift his head back up to look at him. "Iruka-kun you can not blame yourself, Mizuki chose his path and now must face the consequences." After getting a nod from Iruka, the Hokage than walks over to one of the chairs next to Naruto's bed and sits down. "Now Naruto, will you please tell us why you stole the Scroll of Seals." He than looks at Naruko and than the white skinned girl that sitting in Naruto's lap. "And who these two are."

Naruto looks away with a sigh "uhhh." before looking back at him with a sad look on his face. "Well here's what happened old man."

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

Naruto was just finishing up on what happened as he unconsciously wraps his arms around Yukimi-chan's waist. "And that's what happened old man Hokage."

Iruka had taken the other chair next to Naruto's bed and looks over at Naruko. "So you're a real person now?"

Naruko nods with a small smile as she sits on the side of the bed she is on. "Yeah it looks like I am. I mean, if I can get knocked out and wake up still like this." She than looks down sadly. "I guess I really am stuck like this permanently."

Cat who was standing next to the Hokage, than walks over to Naruko and sits down next to her. "Hey it's going to be ok. Yes it's going to be hard, but if you need help you can always ask me Naruko."

Naruko smiles at her. "Thanks Cat-chan."

The Hokage than gets everyone's attention as he looks at Yukimi-chan. "Now before we talk more about you my dear." He than looks at Iruka with a smile. "Iruka-kun, if you please."

Iruka gets up with a nod and than looks at Naruto and Naruko with a smile. "Ok, the both of you close your eyes."

Naruto and Naruko both look at each other with their right eyebrows raised. They than both shrugged their shoulders and close their eyes. After a few seconds they fell something being tied around the back of their heads.

They than both open their eyes when they hear Iruka's voice. "Ok. You two can open your eyes now."

They both look at each other to see what Iruka did, only for their eyes to widen in shock. "Oh dear kami!" Placed on their foreheads is forehead protectors with navy blue cloth and metal plates. Engraved on them is a mix a swirl and a outline of a leaf.

They were on the verge of tears and Naruko looks down at the ground while Naruto looks at Iruka. "But Iruka, why..."

Iruka smiles back at him. "For two reasons. One, you risked your life to protect the village's secrets and my own life, not to mention learning a S-rank jutsu. I say you more than earned that headband." He than looks at him sadly, making Naruto look at him confusingly. "And I'm sorry Naruto. I should have known that your problem is that you have to much chakra for a normal D-rank jutsu."

Naruto was about to say something when Naruko lifts her head back up and sadly looks at Iruka. "But why give me one of these." A few tears fall from her eyes. "I'm nothing more than a living shadow clone."

Iruka shakes his head and than looks at her with a smile. "Just because the way you were given life is... not normal. It doesn't take away the fact that you were the same person, so you worked just as hard." He than looks back and forth between them again with a big smile. "So congratulations to both, Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki. I am very proud to say that from today on, you two are proud Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto after putting Yukimi-chan down on the bed, and Naruko both jump up off of the beds, walk up to Iruka and wrap their arms around him in a hug while they lightly shake.

Iruka hugs them back while he, Cat and the Hokage all lightly chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha ha." Yukimi-chan pouts and cross' her arms over her chest. "umm. What about me? I got stabbed in the shoulder. I want a headband to."

The Hokage puts his left hand on her right shoulder and gives her a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get your one soon." He than looks at her seriously. "But first, I've got a few questions that I need you to answer. Like more about yourself and the other Pokegirls. How many more Pokegirls are in this village? And, how much danger is the human race in right now?"

Yukimi-chan nods her head nervously as she looks at him. "I can tell you more about myself, but the scroll Naruto got from the nut job would do better telling you about us in a whole. I don't know how many Pokegirls are in this village. But with so many strong people around that I can feel, they mostly stay away from the people here until their stronger. As for the danger. You have about a year before the hunter Pokegirls start really killing people. And I mean a lot of people. The only good but very bad thing is that, I can feel her anywhere."

Naruto and Naruko had both stopped hugging Iruka and had dried their tears. They a long with Iruka and The Hokage are looking at her with wide eyes. Cat is to but no one could tell thanks to her mask.

Naruto walks up to her and looks her in the eyes. "Yukimi-chan by her, do you mean that black light bitch that tricked me?"

She nodded her head and just as she opens her mouth a "knock, knock" from the door gets everyone's attention. The Hokage looks at the door seriously. "Enter."

The door opens and Tigress, Lioness, Leopard and Cheetah walk into the room. The four blow down to the Hokage with Tigress in the front. "Lord Hokage, the other are finished and are ready to enter. She has awakened as well sir."

The Hokage gets up and looks down at them. "Good, tell her to come in first. Than tell all of the clan heads and elders that a meeting is going to be held in a hour and a half from now. Go."

The four Anbu than stand up and blow their heads while all at once. "Yes Lord Hokage." They than exit the room.

The Hokage gives Iruka and Cat a nod and they nod back, than they also exit the room. He than looks at Yukimi-chan with a smile. "Yukimi-chan will you step outside of the room with me for a few minutes."

Yukimi-chan looks at Naruto and then back up at the Hokage and gives him a nod. She jumps off of the bed with a smile, walks up to Naruto, grabs him by his black T-shirt, gets up on her tip toes and pulls him into a big kiss.

Naruto's whole face blushes red and his eyes are wide in shock as they kiss. She than breaks the kiss with a "pop" and looks into his eyes with her's half lided. "If you need me Naruto-kun, just call out my name." She than walks to the door with a extra sway to her slim hips.

The Hokage chuckles as he looks at Naruto with a smirk. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Well it looks like you got your hands full my boy. Good luck Naruto-kun."

As the Hokage was walking out of the room, Naruko was looking down at Naruto with her own smirk. Naruto feeling her eyes on him, looks up at her with a frown and a blush still on his cheeks. "Don't you say a damn thing."

Naruko puts her hands up in surrender and her and him both look over at the door when they hear Yukimi-chan gasp. "Oh my kami you're so cute!" They then watch her disappear to the right. "Are you one of Naruto-kun's friends."

They turn to each other, looking at the other with wide blinking eyes wondering what that was all about. They turn to the door again when they hear another gasp.

As the Hokage standing on the outside of the room closes the door. The woman with long red hair is standing in the room with them. She is wearing a white hospital gown that lightly hugs her body. Her violet eyes are now open wide in shock as tears run down her cheeks as she looks at Naruto. "Naruto-kun."

 **Unknown pocket dimension.**

Inside a small circular room that only has stars all around it for light. Two women stand inside of this small space. One of the women puts her hands on the other one's shoulders and pushes her into a invisible wall.

The woman against the wall stands six feet tall with pale peach skin, long straight black hair that stops at her waist, red eyes with gold pupils and full lips with black lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, E-cup breasts, slim waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black backless dress that stops at her ankles with thin straps tied around her neck and slits on both sides from the bottom to her hips. Her finger and toe nails are black.

She is breaving heavily as she looks into the eyes of the woman holding her against the wall with a smirk. "So...ugh. I'm guessing you're happy with me freeing your mind than?"

The other woman stands six feet tall with white skin, long straight grey hair that goes down to her feet, with two bangs framing her face stopping at her waist, no eyebrows, large pale lavender eyes with the same colored pupils, a third full red eye in the center of her forehead with three black rings around the pupil with three black tomoe on each line and full lips with red lipstick. Her clothes hide her body shape but her small hands with slim fingers. She is wearing a white high collar princess kimono with a stripe of gold and one of purple around the bottom, collar and sleeves, with black tomoe going around the sleeves above the gold stripe and six of them going down the center of it. She has long red fingernails and two tan horns on the top sides of her head that look like rabbit ears.

The white skinned woman smirks at her and grabs the straps of the other woman's dress. She than pulls her into a deep kiss. After a little while she breaks the kiss with a "pop" and smiles at her. "Yes. I am very grateful for what you have done for me. And with your help I'll be free of this prison in a few years."

The one with black hair smiles back as she warps her arms around the other's neck. "And after we give the world the true peace it deserves." She than looks hopefully into her eyes. "You can bring James back?"

The white skinned woman warps her left arm around the other woman's waist, puts her right hand on the back of the other woman's head, runs her fingers through the other woman's hair and gives her a nod. "Yes I can and was going to do that anyway. I will not let death separate me from the man I love." She than pulls her body tighter against her's. "Such a beautiful creature he made thanks to my gift. And thank you for telling me all about you and your sisters."

The black haired woman kisses her on her left cheek. "Thank you Lady Kaguya." She than looks into her eyes. "We were made to serve the one we pick and kill or enslave the rest, as you know my lady. But you'll be the only person to own a Pokegirl that also belongs to another."

Kaguya than lightly pushes her back against the invisible wall with a smirk. "Enough talk. It's time that I started to reward you." She than reaches behind the black haired woman's neck with both hands and slowly starts to pull out the not.

The black haired woman puts her hands on Kaguya's after she untied the straps. "Wait my lady. I have one last request please?"

Kaguya nods her head and looks at her seriously. "Yes. If it's calling you something other than Dark Queen. Than your original name will do."

Dark Queen shakes her head and frowns. "No that foolish woman died along time ago. But it is something she did that I wish to fix." After Kaguya gives her another nod, her frown changes into a uncertain smile. "When you were gone, James found love again in a woman named Kukari Uzumaki. She... is Hagoromo's daughter, your granddaughter my lady. Will you bring her back to life as well?"

Kaguya looks at her with half lided eyes as her fingers slide down Dark Queen's chest and grabs the top of the dress. "If she knows how to share like you, than there's not going to be a problem. Now. Enough. Talking."

 **Pink Lemon Start.**

Kaguya pulls down the top of Dark Queen's dress, making her large breasts bonce and bunches it up around her full hips. "Such a well endowed creature you are. She than grabs both of them and lightly squeezes.

Dark Queen throws her head back, closes her eyes and blushes while letting out a moan. "ooohh." She than opens her eyes and looks at her with a smile. "Please my lady. A little harder."

Kaguya smirks as she squeezes and plays with the large breasts. "So my love made you very sensitive." She than pinches her nipples with her index fingers and thumbs and pulls on them.

Dark Queen bites her bottom lip and her blush goes down to her neck. "umm. Lady Kaguya."

Kaguya stretches the large breasts and watches them bonce as Dark Queen let's out another loud moan. "oooh." She than wraps her arms around her slim waist, leans down and wraps her lips around her right nipple.

Dark Queen grabs the back of Kaguya's head and pulls her into her breast. "ooohh. Yes. more my lady. ooohh. more. ooohh."

Kaguya pulls off of the breast with a "pop" and than starts to suck on the left one. After a few more seconds of sucking and hearing more "ooohh, ooohh, yes, yes, ooohh." She than let's go of the other breast with another "pop" She than puts her hands back on the large breasts and squeezes again.

Dark Queen's head thrashes from side to side with her eyes closed. "ooohh, ooohh, umm, Lady Kaguya, ooohh." Her hips start to roll and her knees start to buckle.

Kaguya pushes the nipples together and sucks them as she puts her hands on Dark Queen's hips. She rubs her skin through the slits and listens to more moans. "ooohh, ooohh, umm."

Dark Queen throws her head back again and pulls her into her breasts as her legs shake. "Fuck. ooohh, ooohh, fuck, Lady Kaguya, ooohh." Kaguya lightly bites down on her nipples and pulls. This makes her eyes open up wide, letting go of the back of Kaguya's head, thrusts her arms to sides with her fists hitting the invisible wall and than tilt her head back with her eyes tightly closed while letting out a cry. "Aaaahhh!"

Kaguya pulls her off of the invisible wall and holds her up on her shaking legs. She looks over the panting woman's left shoulder with a smirk. There on the invisible floor is a small amount of clear cum that is reflecting the starlight.

Dark Queen runs her hands up the back of Kaguya's kimono and than starts to unfasten it. "huh, huh. Your turn my lady." She than pulls it off of her and than takes a few steps back. She looks up and down Kaguya's body with a smirk. "If I'm beautiful, than you are gorgeous Lady Kaguya."

Kaguya has a slim body shape with slim arms, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She sits down and spreads her legs while looking at her with lided eyes. "Now service your lady. I want your head between my legs."

Dark Queen gets down on her hands and knees and starts to cruel to her. She stops in between her legs and looks into her eyes as she bends down. She keeps her clothed butt in the air as she licks her center.

Kaguya looks down at her and watches the pink tongue run up and down her center. "umm. That's good." She puts her right hand on top of Dark Queen's head and rubs it. "I want your tongue inside me. umm. As deep as you can get it."

Dark Queen closes her eyes as she enters her center with her tongue. She slowly starts to thrusts faster listening to Kaguya's heavy breathing. "huh, huh, huh." She than takes her tongue out, wraps her lips around Kaguya's clit and sucks it.

Kaguya tilts her head back with her eyes closed and moans through her closed mouth. "ummm." She than looks back down at her and puts her hands on the back of Dark Queen's head. "That's it. huh. Please your mistress. huh, huh."

Dark Queen let's go of her clit with a wet "pop" and than starts to slam her tongue back into her. She smirks as she feels Kaguya push her tighter against her center. She than reaches around Kaguya with both hands and grabs her curvey butt.

Kaguya bites her bottom lip and wraps her legs around her back. "huh. More. huh. Just a little..."Her eyes open wide when Dark Queen's tongue slams into her G-spot. She than aches her back, closes her eyes and grits her teeth. "ughhhhh."

Dark Queen wraps her lips around Kaguya's center when she cums and sucks all of it into her mouth. She gets up on her knees when Kaguya's legs unwrap from around her back. She squeezes both of Kaguya's curvey butt cheeks as she watches Kaguya's big breasts raise and fall.

Kaguya watches her lean in and sucks her right nipple. After she catches her breath she pushes her off her breast with a wet "pop" and than down on to the floor. She than puts her hands on either side of Dark Queen's head and uses her knees to spread her legs.

Dark Queen looks up into Kaguya's eyes as she looks down at her with a smirk. She than let's out a moan when Kaguya presses her center against her's. "ooohh. Yes, take me just like this my lady."

Kaguya continues to smirk as she looks at her with half lided eyes. "That's what I plan to do. You are mine now after all." She than starts to lightly thrusts her curvey hips against the full rounded ones under her. "Do you like this? Feeling my womanhood rubbing yours. Me taking you like he did."

Dark Queen blushes and wraps her legs around Kaguya's waist and long hair. "Yes, yes. huh. please my lady. Harder, harder." Soon the sounds of her moans and the slapping of skin against skin fill the small space. "ooohh." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "ooohh." "slap"

Kaguya pants while she keeps thrusting and watches the large pair of breasts under her bonce. "huh." "slap" "I should have made love." "slap" "huh." "slap" "To a woman along time ago." "slap" "huh." "slap"

Dark Queen rolls her full rounded hips and her hands tighten into fists at her sides. "ooohh." "slap" "Fuck." "slap" "Lady Kaguya." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" "ooohh" "slap" "Almost..." "slap" "ooohh." "slap" Her eyes open wide when Kaguya grabs both of her large breasts and squeezes them. She than closes her eyes tightly, grabs Kaguya's shoulders and aches her back with a loud cry. "Aaaahhh!"

Kaguya feeling her cum splash on to her center, aches her back and let's out a loud groan with her head thrown back. "Ughhhhh!" Her curvey hips are pressed tightly against the full rounded ones as she cums.

 **Pink Lemon End.**

After a few seconds of catching their breath. Dark Queen pulls Kaguya down into a deep kiss. They break the kiss with a "pop" and she looks up into Kaguya's eyes. "That was so good my lady. Thank you for rewarding me like that."

Kaguya smirks and rubs Dark Queen's right cheek with her left hand. "Oh we're far away from done." Her smirk grows seeing Dark Queen's eyes widen in shock. "Don't look so surprised. You've slept with James. You should be use to all nighters." She than looks at her seriously. "After I'm done taking you and you can feel your legs again, you and I can find a way out of this prison. And you can't get out of here now that you are flesh and blood again."

Dark Queen nods her head and looks up at her with a smile. Yes my lady, but with us working together we should be able to break out of here in three years. Four at the most." She than reaches up with both hands and runs her fingers through Kaguya's long grey hair.

Kaguya gives her a quick kiss and smirks at her with half lided eyes. "Good. Now I believe we still have a few more hours of my taking you before that." She than kisses her deeply as she continues to take her Pokegirl over and over again.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well how many of you saw that one coming? The first lemon in the story and it's not any of the harems or even Naruto. No, it's Kaguya and my version of a Dark Queen. (A real Pokegirl by the way.) Now before I say goodbye, there are few things I have to tell and ask you all about.**

 **1\. I might have a job on Saturdays now, so this could affect me posting chapters on this and my other stores. so please be patient with me.**

 **2\. The next lemon isn't going to be for a while. please don't hate me.**

 **3\. I forget to put Tsunami in Naruto's human harem and Hisame and Ni in Sasuke's human harem.**

 **4\. Now I'm going to do something I thought I was never going to do. A poll. so since so many of you want actually Pokegirls, you all vote on what Pokegirl the following characters get. But it can only be a Pokegirl in her first stage and only one each.**

 **Kagero Fuma.**

 **Kotohime Fuma.**

 **Sasame Fuma.**

 **Guren.**

 **Chino Chinoike.**

 **Hisame.**

 **Ni.**

 **Natsu Hyuga.**

 **Yakumo Kurama.**

 **Tsunami.**

 **5\. Post are also going to take longer because I'm going to post copies/slightly better versions of my stories on Adult fanfiction. The reasons I'm doing this is it's always good to have a backup, and because I've seen to many stories deleted off of here. And I can't tell you all how much I absolutely hate that. So I ask you all, what do you think I should do. Should I stop writing new chapters until I have everything up on Adult fanfiction or should I just try to do both. Let me know.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	4. What are Pokegirls? part 2

**Pokegirls arrive saga: Blood Clones, and what the heck is a Pokegirl anyway? Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everybody, and welcome back. Sorry for making you all wait so long, but a new chapter is finally here. But before you begin enjoying (hopefully) and don't forget to vote for the Pokegirl you want for these ten characters. Kagero Fuma, Kotohime Fuma, Sasame Fuma, Guren, Chino Chinoike, Hisame, Ni, Natsu Hyuga, Yakumo Kurama and Tsunami. Just tell me in your review or PM me.**

 **Recap** **: Last time Cat and her team of Anbu not only got Naruto, Naruko and YukimiBotamon (now nicknamed Yukimi-chan) to the hospital, but they also found four naked women in large glass tubes... Ok... anyway after the three wake up in the hospital they tell Iruka, Cat and the third Hokage what happened. Than both Naruto and Naruko are given forehead protectors and are now genin and they than meet a woman with long red hair. Oh and Kaguya had... some fun with the Dark Queen Pokegirl. Now for the shout outs.**

 **jablanco: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Here you go.**

 **Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the suggestion and it will help me, but if it's a character first appearing in this or any of my other stores I will describe them. Because if a reader doesn't know or remember the character I want them to have a idea of what they look like. As for the family reunions, I hope I don't disappoint you and everyone else.**

 **ThunderClaw03: Thank you for the other site as I will be posting there as well.**

 **Guest: First, where did you think the idea for Pokegirls come from? Second, I know this story is not the best written but I promise to get better. And lastly, these are my versions of Pokegirls. So the characters from other places are Pokegirls in this story.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **"Tailed Beasts: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beasts: Thinking.)**

 **Jutsu, Pokegirl attacks and Locations.**

 **Hidden Leaf Hospital: One thirty one in the morning.**

Inside of one of the hospital's many rooms, the young teen girl with short brown hair and the purple markings on her cheeks sits on the only bed inside of it. She is now wearing a white hospital gown that stops at almost half way down her thighs. She now has her eyes open showing that they are brown in color.

She looks to her right as the door to the room opens "Doctor, can you please tell..." She cuts herself off as her eyes widen in shock at seeing a man that walks into the room. "Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi stands five feet, eleven inches tall peach skin, spikey sliver hair that sticks striaght up, only his right black eye is viable and the rest of his face and his neck is covered with a dark blue cloth. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing the same things as Iruka (see chapter one) but also has dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and his forehead protector is on his head but tilted to the left to cover his left eye.

Kakashi just steers at the young woman for a few seconds. His viable eye not giving away what he's thinking. He than walks up to the young woman and wraps his arms around her in a hug while closing his eye. "I don't care how and I don't care why. It's good to see you again Rin."

Rin blinks in shock while lightly blushing before closing her eyes and hugging back. She stops blushing and saddens fills her voice. "I'm so sorry I jumped in the way. Sorry that I made you kill me. Sorry I made you break your promise to Obito. I just wanted to protect the village." She than whispers. "To protect you."

Kakashi pulls back a little while putting his left hand on her right shoulder and looks into her eyes. "Now I know you have a lot of questions Rin. I'll answer as many as I can."

Rin looks up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I died right? So how am I here? Is Obito alive? Where are my parents, sensei and lady Kushina? Did she have the baby?" She than takes a good look at Kakashi and notices that he looks older and is taller. "How long have I been gone?"

Kakashi looks at her sadly and let's out a sigh. "uhhh. Will, to start with. Yes, you did die that day. You have been dead for a little over thirteen years now." Rin's eyes widen at that part. "As for Obito..." He than looks away from her but keeps his hand on her shoulder. "No, he's not coming back like you did."

Rin looks down sadly and a tear falls from her left eye. "Oh, I see. I really hoped he was here to." She looks back up at him when she feels him lightly rubs her shoulder.

kakashi than crosses his arms over his chest and looks at her seriously. "As for how you're here. Someone that we still don't know who yet, used a jutsu they called blood clone jutsu to bring you and three others back to life.

Rin looks up at him with wide shocked filled eyes. "I'm a... blood clone?" She than looks down at her hands. "But I feel like... me." She than looks back up at him with fear filled eyes. "But I can remember everything that happened. I'm not a fack, am I?"

Kakashi looks at her seriously and shakes his head. "No, blood copy or not you are Rin Nohara, a proud kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf..." He than closes his eye, making it look like he was given her a eye smile as he continues in a happier tone. "As well as my teammate and one of my the best friends."

Rin blinks as she looks at him in surprised shock before giving him a smile. She was about to say something when he looks away from her again, making her look at him in confusion. "Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi than looks back at her sadly. "As for your parents, lady Kushina and sensei. They all died thirteen years ago." His right hand tightens into a fist as anger fills his voice. "When somehow the Kyuubi got free."

Rin's eyes widen in shock as her mouth drops open and tears fall from her eyes. (No. lady Kushina, sensei, mom, dad.) She than covers her eyes with both of her hands as she cries into them. "No, no."

Kakashi rubs her back gently with his left hand as he looks at her sadly. "Take as much time as you need Rin. When you're ready, we have some people to meet up with." He than turns his head to the right and looks at the door. (Not to mention, someone I should have met along time ago. I'm sorry Naruto.)

 **Hidden Leaf Hospital: One thirty one in the morning. (Inside of a different room.)**

Just before Kakashi entered the room with Rin inside of it. The woman with long dark blue hair is sitting up on a bed facing the door inside another room. She is wearing the same white hospital gown as Rin.

Her now opened eyes show that they are a pale lavender in color. She is looking down sadly at her hands clasped in her lap. (I know I died, but how am I here? I remember looking into Hiashi's eyes as he held me. Thinking that I couldn't even tell Hinata-chan good bye. That Hanabi-chan would grow up not even knowing me.)

The woman just let tears fall from her eyes as the door opens. She looks up as a man, a young teen girl and another girl walk into the room. The woman smiles as she looks at the three people that are now standing in the room.

The man stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, long straight brown hair that stops at mid back, pale lavender eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a white long sleeve robe, black belt around his waist, brown haori and black sandals.

The young teen girl stands four feet, ten inches tall with pale peach skin, short dark blue hair with two bangs framing her face, pale lavender eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tan zipped up jacket with white fur trimming the bottom that hides the top half of her body, blue hip hugging pants, a black pouch strapped to her right thigh, blue sandals and her forehead protector around her neck.

The other girl stands four feet, four inches tall with peach skin, long straight brown hair that stops at mid back while framing her face, pale lavender eyes and full lips. she has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a blue v-neck shirt, mesh armor under it, blue shorts and blue sandals.

The teen girl's eyes widen and tears fall from them as she looks at the woman. She runs the short distance, jumps up on to the bed and wraps her arms around the woman. She puts her head down on to the woman's chest and cries into it. "Mother."

The woman smiles as she wraps her arms around the teen girl while rubbing the back of the teen's head with her right hand. "My sweet Hinata-chan. You've grown-up so much." She than looks over at the other girl, who is looking back at her confusingly. "My little Hanabi-chan, you've grown to." She than reaches out to her with her left hand.

Hanabi walks up to the bed and looks into the happy tear filled eyes of the woman. After a few seconds of just steering at the woman, she jumps up on to the bed and hugs her along with the teen girl.

The woman now has her right arm around Hinata and her left around Hanabi as she looks down at the both of them. "My two beautiful girls. I'm so sorry I left you."

The man walks up to the bed and looks at the girls with a stern look on his face. "Hinata, Hanabi I know you're both happy to have your mother back, but this is a hospital. Behave yourselves."

Both of the girls quickly jumped down off of the bed and bow down to the man. The two of them than say at the same time. "Sorry father." They than turn back to their mother and give her a bow to with Hinata going first. "Sorry mother." Than Hanabi with a little uncertainty in her voice. "Yes, sorry... mother."

The woman looks at the man confusingly with a small frown. "Hiashi-kun, it's alright. Just by looking at our beautiful girls and how they have grown, shows me that I have bin gone a long time." She than looks at the two girls with a big smile. "So they can show me just how happy they are to see me. As I am happy to have a second chance to be apart of their lives again."

Hinata looks at her mother with a smile as tears continue to fall from her eyes. Hanabi looks a little shocked at her words before a small smile forms on her face.

Hiashi walks up to the woman on her right side and places her right hand in both of his. He looks into her eyes with a small smile. "I am also very happy to see you again Hitomi." His than stops smiling and looks at her seriously. "But we have much to discuss later." He than let's go of her hand and turns while walking to the door. "For now, Lord Hokage wishes to speak to us and a few others." He opens the door and looks over his right shoulder at Hinata. "Hinata, give your mother the clothes we bought her."

Hinata bows to her father and answers him with a timid tone. "Yes father." She than stands back up straight while reaching into the pouch with her right hand. She turns back to Hitomi while pulling out a sealing scroll and hands it to her with a smile. "Here you go mother. This is some of your clothes that I was aloud to keep."

Hitomi gives her a smile as she takes the scroll with her left hand. "Thank you Hinata-chan."

Hiashi is looking at Hinata with a frown when she answered him with her timid tone. "Looks like we have to talk about your weakness again when we get home Hinata."

Hinata finches and looks down sadly. Hanabi looks at Hiashi with her head tilted slightly to the right and a little confused look on her face. Hitomi looks at him with shocked eyes before she has a small frown form on her face and was about to say something.

Hiashi than walks out of the room. "I will wait out here while you get dressed Hitomi." He than closes the door behind himself.

Hitomi looks at her two daughters seeing Hinata still looking down in sadness and Hanabi looking at her big sister in worry. She gets out of the hospital bed and than opens the scroll. (Hiashi-kun, you have a lot of explaining to do.)

 **Hidden Leaf Hospital: One thirty one in the morning. (Inside of yet another room.)**

Inside of another room in the hospital, the woman with long black hair is sitting up on a hospital bed. She is wearing the same white hospital gown as the other two women.

Her eyes are open showing that she has Black eyes as she looks down at her lap sadly. (Fugaku-kun, is what Itachi-kun said true. Were you and some of the others really going to do something so stupid. How many people would have died if that happened?) Tears than start to fall from her eyes. (And Itachi-kun, did you really kill everyone in the clan, even all the children.) Her eyes widen for a second before she covers her mouth with her left hand and a look of horror fills her eyes. (No, Sasuke-kun! Dear kami no! please, you didn't kill your bother to Itachi-kun did you? Oh kami, I lost both of my babies.)

While the woman is crying, she didn't hear the door to her left open and a teen boy walking in.

The teen boy stands five feet tall with pale peach skin, short black hair with two bangs framing his face, also has spikes sticking up to the side on the back, black eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a short sleeve blue shirt, with a fan printed on the back with white for the handle with red at the top, white shorts that stops below his knees, white forearm warmers with blue lining the top and bottom, a black pouch strapped to his right thigh, long blue sandals with white bandages wrapped around the part that covers his legs and his forehead protector around his head.

The teen boy stops walking as he looks at the woman in complete shock. "What kind of a sick joke is this." He than looks at her hatefully as she looks up at him in surprise. "Who the hell made you!?" He than gets madder when she doesn't say anything. "Answer me!"

The woman just steers at the teen boy as the tears fall from her eyes. A big smile slowly forms on her face. "Sasuke-kun?" She than jumps out of bed and runs to him. "Sasuke-kun!" As soon as she gets close enough to him she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank kami your ok."

Sasuke's eyes are open wide as the woman hugs him. He looks down as he grits his teeth and his hands tighten into fists. "You're not her."

The woman pulled back a little bit and looks at him confusingly as the last of her tears fall. "What did you say Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pushes her off of him and glares into her eyes. "You are not my mother! She died five years ago with everyone else in my clan!" He than looks down as his body shakes in anger. "Itachi made sure that I knew that. He showed me him killing her over and over again."

The woman looks at him in shock before looking down as well. (Itachi-kun, did you really put your little brother through that kind of hell. But why would you do that to him. You said you were protecting the village, so why do that to Sasuke-kun.) She than looks at her right hand when she feels something against it.

Sasuke is holding a sealing scroll in his right hand that he is resting against the woman's. He is looking away from her and his voice is still filled with anger. "Here. These are some of my mother's clothes. I was told to bring them. Get dressed, the Hokage is waiting for us. I'll be outside." When he feels her take the scroll he than starts to walk to the door.

The woman looks at him sadly and has a hurt tone in her voice. "Sasuke-kun." This makes Sasuke stop as his body finches, but he doesn't look at her as she continues. "I know this is hard to believe, but... hell. I am your mother. I don't know how I'm alive again, but I promise you Sasuke-kun. It's me."

Sasuke bites his bottom lip as his eyes fill with unshed tears. "You are not my mother." He than walks out of the room and closes the door behind himself.

The woman smiles sadly as she looks at the door and let's out a sad laugh. "ha ha ha. Even though they both are still alive." A tear than falls from her right eye. "I still lost my babies."

 **Hidden Leaf Hospital: Two Twenty four in the morning. (Inside of the room with Naruto, Naruko and the red haired woman.)**

The two new siblings steer at the crying woman with confused looks on their faces. Naruto takes a few steps closer to the woman while looking up into her eyes. "umm. Are you ok lady? And how do you know my name?"

The woman than suddenly rushes forward and picks up Naruto off of his feet. She hugs him tightly with her right hand rubbing the back of his head. "I'm so sorry I left you Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry I haven't been here to watch you grow up. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you my sweet baby."

Naruto let out a small yelp when the woman picked him up. He started to blush as the woman held him tightly and he blinked in shock. His eyes widen when he heard the last thing she said. "Mom?"

The woman pulls back a little bit to look into his eyes. "Yes, I'm your mother. My name is Kushina. I know you probably hate me but..." She stopped when he hugs her back tightly and rest his head on the left side of her neck. Her eyes widen and than she looks down at him. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shakes his head as tears fall out of the corners of his closed eyes. "No I don't hate you mom. I know you and dad died protecting me from that damn fox. I just... ugh. just so happy to finally meet you. ugh, ugh. Even if you both had just abandoned me. ugh, ugh. I still wanted to know who you two were. Where I come from. If you two loved me or hated me like everybody else. ugh, ugh, ugh."

Kushina put him down, put her left hand on his right cheek and made him look into her tear filled loving eyes. "Your father and I could never hate you Naruto-kun. We love you so much. We were so happy that we were going to have you. We were so proud of you even before you were born. Never forget that my Naruto-kun, me and your father will always love you."

Naruto looks up into her eyes as tears continue to fall. He than gives her a big smile and hugs her tightly, wicth she returns.

Naruko steers at Kushina with tears falling from her own eyes. "Mom." She than covers her mouth with both hands and her eyes widen as she said that louder than she wanted to.

Kushina looks at her and her eyes widen in shock. "Who are you? And why do you look like a older female version of my Naruto-kun?"

Naruko let her arms fall to her sides as she looks down sadly. "It's a long story m... Kushina."

Kushina keeps her left arm around Naruto and reaches with her right hand to Naruko's left cheek. She than makes her look into her eyes. "I'm listening. Tell me everything."

Naruko gives her a nod as her and Naruto explain everything that happened Yesterday to a few hours ago.

 **A few minutes later.**

Kushina is crying with her eyes closed as she hugs both Naruto and Naruko tightly. "I'm so sorry you two have gone through so much crap." She than pulls back a little bit to look into Naruko's eyes. "And I can't imagine what you most be going through Naruko-chan." She than gives her a small smile. "But I promise as your mother, I will be here for you sweetie."

Naruko looks at her in shock as tears fall from her eyes. "Y... you really think of me as your s... daughter?"

Kushina gives her a big smile and a nod. "Of course I do. I always wanted more than one child. And I hoped that it would be a girl. You might have been born differently than I thought you would be, but I love you." She than looks down at Naruto. "Just as much as I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruko's body shakes as she tries not to cry out loud. She wraps her arms around Kushina tightly as she cries into Kushina's right shoulder. "Mom, mom."

Naruto took a step back and looks up at his mother and sister hugging with a smile. He than looks over at the door before looking back at the two women. "I think we kept everyone waiting long enough." He than starts to walk over to the door. "I'll tell the old man that we're ready now."

While Naruto was opening the door, Kushina and Naruko sat down on the bed that Naruko was sleeping in. Naruko sat near the end of the bed with Kushina sitting to her right. When Naruto opened the door the first person he saw was the Hokage. "Ok old man. You and everyone can come in now so we can find out more about Yukimi-chan."

Hearing Naruto say her name, Yukimi calls out to him with a big smile on her face. "Naruto-kun! Hey, this cute girl is one of your friends right?"

Naruto steps out of the room and turns to the right to look at her with his right eyebrow raised. Who are you talking about Yukimi..." He stops and his eyes widen as he sees the girl Yukimi is taking about. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata who has her right arm being hugged tightly between Yukimi's breasts and a blush on her face. Looks over at Naruto when she hears him say her name. "Naruto-kun." She than pulls away from Yukimi and dashes at Naruto. When she gets close enough she hugs him tightly and rest her head on his right shoulder. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto's whole body blushes red and goes stiff as he looks ahead with wide shocked filled eyes. (Hinata-chan is hugging me! I'm being hugged by one of the cutest girls in the academy! Oh my kami. I sear if I was one of those cartoon characters that I've seen, steam would be coming out of my ears and my eyes would have turned into hearts.) He than loudly "gulps" and looks down at her. "Hinata-chan, why are you..."

Hinata's soft voice cuts him off as she continues to hug him tightly. "Thank kami you are ok. Iruka-sensei told us what happened. I'm so happy you're all right Naruto-kun."

Everyone had different expressions as they watched Hinata hugging Naruto. Most of the women were giggling. Kakashi was giving them a eye smile. The Hokage and Iruka were both smiling. Yukimi has a little pout on her face thinking. (I want to hug Naruto-kun to. Don't hog him Hinata-chan.) Hanabi has a smirk on her face while looking at Hinata. (Oh I'm so going to tease you about this later sister.) Naruko had her arms crossed under her big breasts and a frown on her face. (That's not fair! I want Hinata-chan to hug me to damn it!) Sasuke just rolls his eyes and looks away from them. Hiashi steps forward with a frown on his face. "Hinata, control yourself. Let go of Uzumaki and apologize to him."

Hinata's eyes widen and her whole body blushes just as red as Naruto's. She quickly let's go and bowls down. "I... I... I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I... I was just happy that you're ok. P... please forgive my behavior."

Naruto shakes his head with the blush still on his cheeks. "No, it's all right Hinata-chan. I... I should be saying sorry to you for making you worry." She stands back up straight while looking at him in surprise. He gives her a small smile and she shyly smiles back.

Naruto was going to say something to her when Sasuke walks between them to step into the room. He looks over his right shoulder at Naruto. "Naruto, all of us, especially Lord Hokage don't have all day for this."

Naruto looks at him with a surprised glare. "Sasuke! What the hell..."

Sasuke cuts him off and looks away from him. "Not so loud. We're in the hospital remember. Just come on all ready." He than walks over to the far right corner in the room and leans against the wall.

Yukimi rolls her eyes and walks up to Naruto, grabbing his left hand with her right. "Talk about killing the mood." She than looks up at Naruto with a smile. "Come on Naruto-kun." She than pulls him into the room.

When everyone else walks inside of the room Rin, Hitomi and the woman with long black hair eyes widen when they see Kushina. "Lady Kushina!" "Kushina-chan!"

Kushina looks up at them with shocked eyes, but a big smile quickly forms on her face. "Rin-chan! Hitomi-chan! Mikoto-chan! It's so good to see you all!" She than gets off of the bed and walks up to them to give each of them a hug.

After her hug, Rin looks up at Kakashi with a small glare, a pout on her face and her hands on her slim hips. "Kakashi-kun, why didn't you tell me that lady Kushina is a... is like me? I thought that I would never see her again."

Kakashi closes his eye and rubs the back of his head with his right hand while nervously chuckling. "ha ha ha ha. Sorry, I thought that the surprise would put a smile on your face. After what I told you." Rin than gives him a small smile and a nod.

Kushina looks up at Kakashi with a surprised look. "Kakashi-kun? look at you. You've gotten so tall." She than gives him a hug with a smile and he hugs her back. "It's good to see you again Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi looks down at her while hugging her. "And it's good to have you alive again lady Kushina."

The Hokage raises his right fist to his mouth and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "hum, hum. Now I know all of you must have a lot of questions, but they will have to wait for later. I have called for a council meeting that will take place in a little over a hour from now. And all of you will be intending it as well. But for right now." He than looks over his left shoulder at Cat and her team and gives them a nod.

Cat nods back at him and than turns around to her team. "Lioness, Leopard, Cheetah you three take the windows. Tigress you're with me at the door. The four women nod back and all answer at the same time. "Yes captain."

As Lioness, Leopard and Cheetah walked up to the windows, Tigress closes the door, pulls out a small square of white paper from one of her pockets and places it on the center of the door. Cheetah pulls out two identical pieces of paper and puts them on the windows. Cat, Lioness and Leopard quickly go through a few hand seals and when they stop their right index fingers glow a faint blue. They put their fingers on the pieces of paper, making them faintly glow blue and black writing appear on them.

Cat looks over at the Hokage and gives him a nod. "Privacy seals in place Lord Hokage."

The Hokage gives her a smile before looking over at Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun. I think it's about time we found out more about your ancestor's creations."

A few seconds later and everyone is sitting or standing in the room. Cat and her team are guarding the door and windows. Sasuke is still leaning in the same corner. Mikoto is sitting in the blue chair closest to Sasuke. Hitomi is sitting on the end of the bed that Mikoto is next to with Hinata to her right and Hanabi to her left. Hiashi is sitting in the other blue chair next to them. Sitting on the bed Naruto was sleeping on is Kakashi, Rin in the middle and Iruka near the end. The Hokage is sitting in a blue chair that he put in between the beds and is facing the other one. Sitting on this bed is Naruko near the end, Kushina in the middle and Naruto sitting near the chair that Yukimi is sitting in.

Naruto pulls out the scroll from his left pocket and opes it. "Great, I get to read about the nut job again. Yeah."

Kushina looks down at him confusingly. "Nut job? What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" He passes the scroll to her and she takes it and reads it out loud. After a few minutes everyone but Naruto is wide eyed after hearing all of that. "Well, he definitely wasn't playing with a full deck."

Mikoto looks at Kushina with a small smile. "True, but that means that are clans are related to each other. No wonder we made such a good team."

The Hokage cuts in which looking at Kushina. "Like I said earlier, all of the other stuff has to wait for later. Please continue kushina-chan."

kushina was about to bite down on her right thumb. When Naruko takes the scroll from her. "Don't worry mom, I got this part." She bites down on her right thumb and smears her blood on the seal. After a quick puff of smoke with a "poof" another scroll appears. Naruko opens the new scroll and after looking at it rolls her eyes. "Dear kami this guy writes a lot. I bet he probably liked the sound of his own voice to. uhhh. Anyway here we go." She than starts to read it out loud.

"Now to tell you more about my wonderful creations, you first need to know how I created them. While studying the piece of the God Tree, I was able to access all types of chakra. There are fifty five different ones in total.

Normal chakra might seem to be the weakest, but since you can do almost anything with it, it's actually the second strongest.

Toxic chakra makes poison that can infect the body or chakra of it's targets. Those who use it are also immune to all poisons.

Venom chakra can infect the body of it's targets, but only when it enters the blood stream. It can also be used to make poisons and cures.

Mind chakra gives the user the ability to move things with their will power, read or communicate with a target's mind and can also hypnotize them.

Fire chakra gives the user the ability to make and control fire.

Water chakra gives the user the ability to make and control water.

Wind chakra gives the user the ability to make and control Wind.

Sound chakra gives the user the ability to control sounds in many different ways.

Lightning chakra gives the user the ability to make and control electricity.

Sand chakra gives the user the ability to make and control dry earth and to move through it.

Mud chakra gives the user the ability to make and control Mud.

Stone chakra gives the user the ability to make and control solid stone, as well as can make the user's skin as hard as rock.

Steam chakra gives the user the ability to make and control steam.

Acid chakra gives the user the ability to make and control acid, as well as makes the user immune to it.

Smoke chakra gives the user the ability to make and control smoke.

Ice chakra gives the user the ability to make and control ice, as well as makes the user immune to cold temperatures.

Snow chakra gives the user the ability to make and control snow, as well as makes the user able to travel through it.

Cold chakra gives the user the ability to make anything they touch or the area their in colder, they are also immune to cold temperatures.

Levitation chakra gives the user the ability to fly.

Magnetic chakra gives the user the ability to levitate anything made out of metal.

Sharpening chakra gives the user the ability to restore any weapon.

Dust chakra gives the user the ability to make and control dust, as well as gives the user the ability to reduce their targets to dust.

Wood chakra gives the user the ability to make and control wood, as well as grow trees and travel through wood.

Paper chakra gives the user the ability to make and control paper, as well as makes the user's body look like it is made out of it.

Flower chakra gives the user the ability to grow and control plants.

Laser chakra gives the user the ability to fire different colored beams of light and can change their bodies into beams of light to travel quickly through short distances.

Cloud chakra gives the user the ability to make and control clouds.

Lava chakra gives the user the ability to make and control lava, as well as makes the user immune to lava.

Molton chakra gives the user the ability to make and control molton steel.

Ash chakra gives the user the ability to make and control volcanic smoke and ashes.

Bomb chakra gives the user the ability to make anything they touch into a bomb.

Blast chakra gives the user the ability to make explosions anywhere in the area they are in.

Heat chakra gives the user the ability to make anything they touch or the area their in hotter, they are also immune to hot temperatures.

Sweat chakra gives the user the ability to control their own or their target's sweat glands.

Absorbing chakra gives the user the ability to absorb heat and fire out heat waves.

Sun chakra gives the user the ability to make and control the fire of the sun.

Dead chakra gives the user the ability to control the dead, use the faintly glowing blue, green or purple chakra of the afterlife, make the user invisible or makes the user able to phase through solid objects.

Hell chakra gives the user the ability to make and control grey, silver or black fire that can burn through anything.

Glass chakra gives the user the ability to make and control glass.

Crystal chakra gives the user the ability to make and control any kind of gem stone.

Draining chakra gives the user the ability to absorb a target's chakra.

Forcing chakra gives the user the ability to throw a target's chakra right back at them, sometimes with double the power.

Swift chakra gives the user the ability to move with incredible speed.

Doubling chakra gives the user the ability to make multiple limbs or clones out of pure speed.

Steel chakra gives the user the ability to make and control metal, the user can also make their skin as hard as steel.

Gold chakra gives the user the ability to make and control gold.

Rubber chakra gives the user the ability to stretch and bounce as if they were made out of rubber.

Dark chakra gives the user the ability to make and control darkness, as well as makes the user able to travel through shadows.

Gravity chakra gives the user the ability to control gravity.

Flash chakra gives the user the ability to make bursts of light.

Light chakra gives the user the ability to make and control light, as well as makes the user able to teleport with the speed of light.

Yin chakra gives the user spiritual or magical like abilities.

Yang chakra gives the user the ability to in hence or quickly heal their bodies.

Dragon chakra gives the user an in hence version of any but the last chakra type, it also gives the user long life.

Yin-Yang chakra gives the user the ability to do anything, this is the strongest type of chakra."

Naruko than let's out a sigh and rolls her eyes. "Man, by the way he goes on and on, you'll think he discovered chakra or something."

Hinata than timidly replies. "M... maybe he did." Everyone turns to look at her making her look down shyly. "W... well m... maybe he was the first person who found out that chakra has different types. T... there are a few chakra types listed in that scroll that I have never heard before."

The Hokage nods his head and than looks back at Naruko seriously. "Yes. That maybe true, but that will wait for later. Naruko-chan, please continue."

Naruko gives him a smile as she nods her head. "You got it old man." She than continues to read out loud.

"By mixing or just placing the most purest form of these chakras inside of the young women I have given new purpose to is how I made my beautiful Pokegirls. Now you are probably wondering why I only used women and not men. There are three reasons why actually. One is in memory of my beautiful Kaguya. Because if anyone should rule this world, it should be a goddess just like her. Two is because most men and a few women always fall for a pretty face and a curvy body. Mankind hunted down by what they lust after, poetic don't you think. And three, thanks to my first creation I found out that with sex they can change and get stronger. So women just work out better for me. Now, as for the part about sex making them stronger. I found out that after a few days after a Pokegirl has sex with a human, they change and become much stronger. This change I call "Chakra Evolution" and I guess that humans will still have a purpose in the future after all. As sex slaves to my wonderful creations of course. But, my none "Black heart" Pokegirls seem to won't to bond with humans than kill or use them. But no matter, in the end my Pokegirls will rule this world and mankind will be put in there place."

Everyone in the room could just blink after hearing that. Sasuke looked over at Naruto with his right eyebrow raised. "Man dead last, your ancestor was crazy."

Naruto and Naruko glared back at him while Kushina looks at him with an unhappy shocked look on her face. Mikoto looks at him with a small glare. "Sasuke-kun! Apologize to Naruto-kun right now."

Sasuke looks over at her with his own glare, but his eyes widen in fear as Mikoto's eyes turn red and three black tomoe circle around her black puplis. He looks away from her and grits his teeth. "Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto and Naruko both smirked at him because Naruko looks back at the scroll and continues.

"Now for the basic information about my Pokegirls. They no longer have human names, but some of them remember it for some reason or another. They also take the last name of the person they're with as well. But none of that matters, What they are is who they are. Just like my Dark Queen. Pokegirls have nineteen element types and seven classes, but before that I'll tell you about the Pokegirl Chakra Evolution Line. Most Pokegirls can only chakra evolve three to four times, with a few that can go beyond that. Some of them can even have multiple chakra evolution lines. When this happens the Pokegirl will split into multiple copies depending on how many chakra evolution lines that Pokegirl has. Sometimes more than sex is needed for the Pokegirl to chakra evolve. Some need a item that is made out of the Pokegirl's and the person's combined chakra after sex. Some need the extra chakra from special areas. Some depending on the time of day and some need the extra chakra from other Pokegirls. Now, let me tell you about the nineteen different element types of Pokegirls.

Normal Pokegirls might not seem special compared to the others, but they can use all chakra types and some of the most powerful I've made are of this element. Their attacks don't really damage rock and steel element Pokegirls and do nothing to ghost element Pokegirls. But ghost attacks do nothing to them. They are very weak to fighting attacks.

Fire Pokegirls can make and control fire with out using chakra. They are immune to hot temperatures and can even survive in lava for a few minutes. They mostly use fire, steam, smoke, lava, molton, ash, bomb, blast, heat and sun chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fire, water, rock and dragon element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage grass, ice, bug and steel element Pokegirls. They take little damage from fire, grass, ice, bug, steel, light and fairy attacks. They are weak to water, ground and rock attacks.

Water Pokegirls can make and control water with out chakra. They can breave underwater and can even talk to sea life. They mostly use water, mud and steam chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage water, grass and dragon element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage fire, ground and rock element Pokegirls. They take little damage from fire, water, ice and steel attacks. They are weak to electric, light and grass attacks.

Electric Pokegirls can make and control electricity with out chakra. They can survive off of electricity if they can't find food or water. They mostly use lightning, levitation, magnetic, laser, bomb and flash chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage electric, grass or dragon element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage water and flying element Pokegirls. Their attacks do nothing to ground element Pokegirls. They take little damage to electric, flying, light and steel attacks. They are weak to ground attacks.

Grass Pokegirls can grow, heal and control plants with very little chakra. They can survive off of sunlight with they can't find food. They mostly use wood, paper and flower chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fire, grass, poison, flying, bug, dragon and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage water, ground and rock element Pokegirls. They take little damage to water, electric, grass and ground attacks. They are weak to fire, ice, poison, flying and bug attacks. They take no damage to light attacks.

Ice Pokegirls can make and control ice and snow with out chakra. They are immune to cold temperatures. They mostly use ice, snow and cold chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fire, water, ice and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage grass, ground, flying and dragon element Pokegirls. They take little damage to ice and light attacks. They are weak to fire, fighting, rock and steel.

Fighting Pokegirls are born masters of hand to hand combat, some of them can even master different kinds of weapons. They mostly use yang, sweat, swift and doubling chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage poison, flying, psychic, bug and fairy element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage normal, ice, rock, dark and steel element Pokegirls. They take little damage to bug, rock and dark attacks. They are weak to flying, psychic and fairy attacks.

Poison Pokegirls can make and control any kind of poison with out chakra. They are immune to all poisons. They can survive off of eating garbage and Drinking polluted water. They mostly use toxic, venom, acid and smoke chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage poison, ground, rock and ghost element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage grass and fairy element Pokegirls. Their attacks do nothing to steel element Pokegirls. They take little damage to grass, fighting, poison, bug and fairy attacks. They are weak to ground and psychic attacks.

Ground Pokegirls can make and control earth with out chakra. They can travel through the ground faster and longer than all other kinds of Pokegirls. They mostly use sand, mud and dust chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage grass and bug element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage fire, electric, poison, rock and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks do nothing to flying element Pokegirls. They take little damage to poison and rock attacks. They are weak to water, grass and ice attacks. They take no damage to electric attacks.

Flying Pokegirls can make and control wind with out chakra. They are have the ability to fly even if they don't have wings. They mostly use wind, sound and cloud chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage electric, rock and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage grass, fighting and bug element Pokegirls. They take little damage to grass, fighting and bug attacks. They are weak to electric, ice and rock attacks. They take no damage to ground attacks.

Psychic Pokegirls can move things with their minds, talk telepathically and teleport anywhere they want to. They mostly use yin, mind, glass, crystal and forcing chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage psychic and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage fighting and poison element Pokegirls. Their attacks do no damage to dark element Pokegirls. They take little damage to fighting and psychic attacks. They are weak to bug, ghost and dark attacks.

Bug Pokegirls can talk to insects, arachnids and have strong skin. They can eat almost anything. They mostly use venom, sound, draining and swift chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fire, fighting, poison, flying, ghost, steel and fairy element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage grass psychic and dark element Pokegirls. They take little damage to grass, fighting and ground attacks. They are weak to fire, flying and rock attacks.

Rock Pokegirls can make and control solid stone with out chakra. Their skin is has strong as rock. They mostly use stone, sharpening and crystal chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fighting, ground and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage fire, flying, ice and bug element Pokegirls. They take little damage to normal, flying, fire and poison attacks. They are weak to water, grass, fighting, ground and steel attacks.

Ghost Pokegirls can make themselves invisible, phase through solid objects and some of them can fly. They mostly use yin, levitation, dead, hell, draining and dark chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage dark and light element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage psychic, light and ghost element Pokegirls. Their attacks do no damage to normal element Pokegirls. They take little damage to poison and bug attacks. They are weak to ghost, dark and light attacks. They take no damage to normal and fighting attacks.

Steel Pokegirls can make and control any kind of metal with out chakra. They can turn their limbs into blades and some can change into weapons. "They mostly use sound, sharpening, metal, gold and flash. Their attacks don't really damage fire, water, electric and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage ice, rock and fairy element Pokegirls. They take little damage to normal, grass, ice, flying, psychic, bug, rock, dragon, steel, light and fairy attacks. They are weak to fire, fighting and ground attacks. They take no damage to poison attacks.

Fairy Pokegirls can use their chakra like magic giving them the ability to fly, purify, heal or be gifted with long life. They mostly use yin, sound, levitation, dust, flower, cloud and flash chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fire, poison, light and steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage fighting, dragon and dark element Pokegirls. They take little damage to fighting, bug, light and dark attacks. They are weak to poison and steel attacks. They take no damage to dragon attacks.

Dark Pokegirls can make and control darkness with out chakra. They can travel through shadows very quickly. They mostly use cold, hell, draining, swift, doubling, darkness and gravity chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fighting, dark and fairy element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage psychic, ghost and light element Pokegirls. They take little damage to ghost and dark attacks. They are weak to fighting, bug, light and fairy attacks. They take no damage to psychic attacks.

Light Pokegirls can make and control light with out chakra. They can survive without food and water by absorbing light. They mostly use laser, heat, absorbing, sun, swift, flash and light chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage fire, electric, ice, steel, light and fairy element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage water, ghost and dark element Pokegirls. Their attacks do no damage to grass element Pokegirls. They take little damage to ghost, light and fairy attacks. They are weak to dark attacks.

Dragon Pokegirls live for the longest out of all the other Pokegirls. They can share their very long life with anyone they choose. They can use all chakra types. Their attacks don't really damage steel element Pokegirls. Their attacks really damage dragon element Pokegirls. Their attacks do no damage to fairy element Pokegirls. They take little damage to fire, water, electric and grass attacks. They are weak to ice, dragon and fairy attacks."

Naruko let's out a sigh as she closes her eyes. uhhh. Man this is a lot." She than opens her eyes and looks down at the scroll with her right eyebrow raised. But why in the hell is he telling us all this?"

Iruka who is looking down seriously with his right elbow in his left hand and his right fist in front of his face, looks up at Naruko. "Who much is left Naruko?"

Naruko looks over at him with a smile. "Not to much left Iruka-sensei. I'm almost done. Kushina than lightly takes the scroll from her, making Naruko look at her in surprise. "huh, mom?"

Kushina looks at her with a smile. "Don't worry Naruko-chan, I'll take it from here." Naruko gives her a great full smile with a nod. She than looks down at the scroll and continues where Naruko left off.

"Now the last thing I'll tell you about my wonderful creations is the seven classes I've put them in. The first is really a sub class that have several within the other six classes.

Black Heart Pokegirls are the ones that will shape the future. I made them from women that were called evil, but thanks to me and some negatively charged chakra. I have given them more purpose than their useless human lives could ever give them. These are the Pokegirls that will kill or make slaves out of the humans for themselves and their sisters. These girls are some of my best creations.

F.C.G. Pokegirls (First Created Generation) are my first girls. My Dark Queen is the strongest of this class, and have the most black hearts within them.

Poke class Pokegirls are the ones that gave them their name as Pokegirls. Oh, I didn't mention that did l? You see, when a Pokegirl is with a human they can seal themselves inside of that person. This creates a pocket dimension inside of that person and this is why I decided to call them Pokegirls. I don't know why they all have this ability, but if this gives the human the illusion of control over my Pokegirls. Than I see nothing wrong with it.

Imposter Pokegirls look just like normal humans. I made them for the people that don't fall for my other girls. They are my perfect assassins, because no one would know that they are Pokegirls until it was already to late.

Monster Girl Pokegirls have two different characteristics that the other classes don't have. Some look like a fusion between a woman and a animal or some kind of monster. The other one look just like imposter Pokegirls but can change their form without chakra evolving. These Pokegirls have a high sex drive and will do anything to get into their target's pants.

Living Drawing Pokegirls are some of my strangest and most beautiful of all my creations. by using chakra ink that I charged with rubber and yin-yang chakra, the Pokegirls that I made with it looked like they were made out of colored ink. Thanks to the two chakras it gives them the ability to do some pretty odd things, and to survive anything done to them. But the lower their chakra, the easier it is to kill them. When these Pokegirls completely run out of chakra they melt into lifeless puddles of ink. These Pokegirls have high sex drives.

Evo Pokegirls are the last ones I made and have the longest chakra evolution lines. They all so have the most multiple chakra evolution lines out of all the other Pokegirls. I gave all of these Pokegirls the word mon at the end of their names to remember what class they are in.

Now I know you are probably wondering why I told you so much. It's because you can't do anything about it. Even with the whole clan helping you, my girls will still win. So I say find the nearest Pokegirl and beg to be their pet. Well that's all I'm going to tell you my ancestor. So thank you and know... I will always be grateful for your help."

Kushina than rolls up the scroll as she glares down at it. "Dear kami, what the hell was wrong with him?"

Naruko looks over at Kushina with a small frown and nods her head. "I'm with you mom. that guy was absolutely insane."

Naruto let's out a sigh with his eyes closed. uhhh. Yeah, and he was one of the two people that started our clan. Yeh." He than feels Yukimi touch his right hand with her left, making him open his eyes and look at her.

Yukimi looks into Naruto's eyes sadly. "Naruto-kun, I'm not like..."

The Hokage stands up and looks down at Yukimi seriously while cutting her off. "I'm sorry Yukimi-chan but you have to wait to say what you were going to say later." He than looks around the room at everybody. "It's time we all get to the council chambers." He turns around and looks at Cat. "Cat, you and your team are apart of this meeting as well."

Cat gives the Hokage a nod. "Yes Lord Hokage." She and her team than remove the seals on the door and windows, with Tigress opening the door for the Hokage. Soon everyone exits the room and heads to the Hokage Tower.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well... I'm sorry this chapter took so long and that it is so long, but there is a lot of stuff in here l didn't want to put into two parts. But we're finally done... wait a minute, no we're not. darn it. First for those of you are going to vote on wicth original Pokegirl that the ten women at the beginning I mentioned. Remember the Pokegirl must be in her base form. And as you have just read, if the Pokegirl you pick has a brunch evolution... That lucky woman gets two or more Pokegirls for the price of one!... Sorry I just had to make that joke. Just put the name of the woman and the Pokegirl you want them to have in a review or PM. (Just like my story challenges in chapter one of all of my stories.) You guys don't have forever, chapter six is were everyone starts to get their first Pokegirl. I'll do them last so please vote. If you don't I'll just take more characters from somewhere else and turn them into my version of Pokegirls.**

 **Now... One more thing... sorry I couldn't help it again. Since there's no Pokegirl dex in this story, this is where from now on I'll put the info of a Pokegirl when they make their first appearance in the story. So let's get started.**

 **Pokegirl Info:**

 **Name: YukimiBotamon, the little snow Pokegirl.**

 **Class: Evo.**

 **Element: Ice.**

 **Chakra type/s: Cold, Yin-Yang. (dormant)**

 **Abilities: Ice Creation, Ice manipulation, Cold temperature manipulation, Cold temperature immunity, Cute Charm, Shield Dust, Can learn cold style jutsu.**

 **Height: Three feet tall.**

 **Breasts: Big B-cup.**

 **Hips: Slim.**

 **Butt: Curvey.**

 **Diet: Fruits, Candy.**

 **Personal Info: YukimiBotamon doesn't not like the heat and prefers cool places. Her body feels cool to the touch. When she exhales, the moisture in the air freezes and falls while brilliantly glittering.**

 **Sex Drive: Normal - once a day.**

 **Attacks: Diamond Dust, Diamond Fist, Diamond Kick, Ice Prison, Ice Blade. (Ice.)**

 **Pokegirl Info:**

 **Name: Dark Queen, the queen behind-the-scenes Pokegirl.**

 **Class: F.C.G.**

 **Element: Ghost/Dark**

 **Chakra type/s: Levitation, Dead, Hell, Darkness, Yin-Yang.**

 **Abilities: Invisibility, Phasing, Levitation, Darkness creation, Darkness manipulation, Shadow walking, Pressure, Serene Grace, Can learn levitation, dead, hell, darkness and yin-yang style jutsu.**

 **Height: Six feet tall.**

 **Breasts: E-cup.**

 **Hips: Fully rounded.**

 **Butt: Fully rounded.**

 **Diet: Human foods.**

 **Personal Info: She has a aura of regal grace and nobility around her that makes those with weak wills bow down to her. She use this to make them do what ever she wants, even if it's to kill someone. She is extremely loyal to the one she loves and will do anything for them.**

 **Sex Drive: High - twice a day.**

 **Attacks: Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Grisly Wing, Ectoplasm Heal, Phantom Strike, (Ghost.) Shadow Scythe, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Lust Steer, Enslaving Kiss, (Dark.) Teleport. (Psychic.)**

 **Now we're done. well that's for now, until next time. Bye!**


	5. The Hokage's decision

**Pokegirls arrive saga: Welcome to the council chambers, The Hokage's decision.**

 **Hey** **everybody, sorry this took so long, especially to the almost 150 fans who favorited and almost 190 fans who are following this. I'm so happy so many people like my story. No seriously, thank you all.** **Now** **the vote is still going on, but I'm having trouble with getting any PMs. So leave your votes in your reviews please. Remember, a lot of you want real Pokegirls in this story. (sorry they won't be with Naruto.) So pick the ten you want and give one to each of the following women.**

 **Kagero Fuma**

 **Kotohime Fuma**

 **Sasame Fuma**

 **Guren**

 **Chino Chinoike**

 **Hisame**

 **Ni**

 **Natsu Hyuga**

 **Yakumo Kurama**

 **Tsunami**

 **Now let's get to the review shot outs.**

 **Dragon Man 180: I didn't create as many new chakra types as you think I have. Most already exists in the world of Naruto. I just separated them into their own thing. Pokegirls don't use chakra for their own attacks. They can use chakra but they won't use it to much in this story. Sorry about all the info, but I want to add the Pokegirls to the Naruto world so a chapter like that was going to happen sooner or later. It"s also to show that James talked a lot. I'm happy you liked that sene with Sasuke and his mom, I'm sorry but it's not going to go that way, the revived women are all human and I'm sorry but I need you to vote again. A lot of people want real Pokegirls in this story so I need you to pick from them.**

 **Jablanco: Sorry about the wait. I hope you like this chapter to.**

 **Earth Beast: I'm happy you like it. Thanks for doing one of my challenges, your the first one to do so. I can't wait to read the first chapter.**

 **void: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Djberneman: Sorry but Kaguya isn't going to be with Naruto in this story. Dark Queen as already "fixed" Kaguya. Naruto is not going to be a reincarnation of James. Also James want a little batshit crazy when he lost his second love. So that why Naruto has trouble seeing it from James point of view. Naruto also doesn't hate people like James does.**

 **Recap: Last time, the revived women got to have reunions with the ones they love and found out that they are blood clones. Hitomi is not happy with Hiashi right now. Mikoto and Sasuke are having a pretty rocky start. Kushina gets the chance to be in her son's... and daughter's life like she always wanted. Naruto got a hug from one of his crashes. The four women than had a surprised reunion with each other. Everyone found out a lot about the Pokegirls. James is found out to maybe be the one who classified chakra types. Why women where the one used to make Pokegirls. Why sex is so important to Pokegirls. No one should ever get on Mikoto's bad side. Now let's find out what the council think about all this.** **Also there are a lot of OCs in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Rape, Implied Yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **"Tailed Beast: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast: Thinking.)**

 **Jutsu, Pokegirl attacks and Locations.**

 **Hidden Leaf Hokage Tower: Council chambers. Four o'clock in the morning.**

Inside of a large circular room that has large wooden double doors, that are the only entrance and exit. It has ten chairs on each side of the doors, twenty two desk with chairs are separated with eleven on the right for the ninja clan heads and eleven on the left for the civilian clan heads. Also two, three row wooden bleachers are up against the center left and right side walls. They both have built in stairs on the sides closest to the entrance and a long desk for each row. Right for ninja elders and left for civilian elders. Near the back wall is the Hokage's podium with two, two seated curved desk built into it. They curve towards the two bleachers. Finally on the floor in the center of all of this, is the Hidden Leaf symbol that's painted in red.

Sitting in his chair behind the podium is the Hokage. He has a serious look on his face as looks at everyone in the room. A white plaque rest in front of him with the words printed in black. Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

Two people are sitting at the right side curved desk next to Hiruzen. The one closest to him is a old woman and the next person is a old man.

The sixty eight year old woman stands five feet tall with peach skin, gray hair tied up in two buns, with one behind the other at an angle, a thin strand frames the right side of her face, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, fit butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a light purple kimono, a open green jacket over it, a red sash around her waist, blue sandals, a white sash around her left shoulder going down to her right hip and a hairpin through the center of her two buns.

She has a slight frown on her face with her hands placed her lap. The plaque in front of her has her name printed in black on it. Koharu Utatane.

The sixty eight year old man stands five feet, five inches tall with tan peach skin, short gray hair that spiked up in the back, black eyes, thin lips and a gray beard that frames the bottom half of his face. His clothes hide his body shape but his big hands, slim fingers and big feet. He is wearing a dark blue kimono, a tan open long jacket with large sleeves, blue sandals and green framed glasses.

He has a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The plaque in front of him has his name printed in black on it. Homura Mitokado.

On the left side curved desk, sitting in the chair farthest away from the Hokage. Is another old man.

The sixty nine year old man stands five feet, six inches tall with tan peach skin, short black hair, brown visible left eye, thin lips and a x shaped scar on his chin. He has a slim body shape with a fit left arm, a big left hand, slim fingers, his right arm is inside of his robe, slim waist line and narrow hips. His robe hides the shape of his legs and feet. He is wearing a white shirt, a black robe over it that covers the right shoulder down to his waist, showing the left side of his upper body, it also goes down a little past his feet, and a purple sash around his waist that's tied on the front left side. He also has bandages wrapped around his forehead and covering his right eye. And lastly he holds a wooden cane in his left hand.

The old man has his visible eye closed. The plaque in front of him has his name printed in black on it. Danzo Shimura.

The two elders bleachers have eleven seats in them. Four seats in the top and middle rows with three seats in the bottom row. All eleven civilian elders are wearing gray kimonos, red sashes and black sandals. The eight ninja elders are all wearing white kimonos, blue sashes and blue sandals. All of them have their clan symbols on the back of their kimonos.

A seventy five year old man that stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, short gray hair, light brown eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet.

He is sitting at the end of the top row on the civilian bleachers. The plaque in front of him has his name on it. Kazumasa Unno. His clan symbol is a red star in a white circle.

A seventy year old woman that stands five feet, three inches tall with tan peach skin, long pale blue hair that's tied in pigtails, they stop at her breasts, dark orange eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with skinny arms, small hands, slim fingers, small B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, slim butt, skinny legs and small feet.

She is sitting next to Kazumasa. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Atsuko Sugimori. Her clan symbol is a white upside-down triangle touching a yellow triangle.

A eighty year old man that stands four feet, five inches tall with pale peach skin, short gray hair that spikes out at the ends, but the top of his head is bold, black eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, fat fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet.

He is sitting next to Atsuko. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Motofumi Obata. His clan symbol is a blue plus sign inside of a black square.

A forty nine year old man that stands five feet, seven inches tall with tan peach skin, short spiky brown hair, dark blue eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape, fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet.

He is sitting next to the start of the steps on the top row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Reiko Nomura. His clan symbol is a white throwing star with crimson tips.

A seventy three year old man that stands five feet, five inches tall with pale peach skin, short graying brown hair, dark purple eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet.

He is sitting at the end of the center row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Koji Masuda. His clan symbol is three brown rectangles with one on top of the other.

A forty nine year old man that stands six feet tall with tan peach skin, long, straight silver hair, icy blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet.

He is sitting next to koji. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Akito Kamemori. His clan symbol is a white plus sign with two red x signs connected to it on the sides.

A sixty two year old woman that stands five feet, one inch tall with pale peach skin, gray hair tied into four buns on the back of her head, hazel eyes and thin lips. She has a rounded body shape with big arms, small hands, fat fingers, D-cup breasts, rounded waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, big legs and big feet.

She is sitting next to Akito. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Keita Hosaka. Her clan symbol is a orange teacup rested on a yellow circle.

A fifty five year old man that stands seven feet tall with peach skin, short black hair tied into a short ponytail, black eyes and thin lips. He has a fat muscular body shape with muscular arms, big hands, fat fingers, fat waist line, narrow hips, fat butt, muscular legs and big feet.

He is sitting next to the steps on the center row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Toru Hikaru. His clan symbol is a black x with four white circles between the lines.

A sixty year old man stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, short, straight pale green hair with two bangs framing his face, green eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, slim legs and big feet.

He is sitting at the end of the bottom row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Nobukiko Endo. His clan symbol is a sliver apple inside a yellow square.

A sixty three year old man stands five feet, six inches tall with pale peach skin, gray hair tied into a rattail that stops at the middle of his back, red eyes and full lips. He has a skinny body shape with skinny arms, small hands, slim fingers, skinny waist line, slim hips, slim butt, skinny legs and small feet.

He is sitting next to the bottom of the steps. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Keshi Ariizumi. His clan symbol is a black crow standing on the ground.

A fifty year old woman that stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, long, straight silver hair that stops at the middle of her back, dark brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet.

She is sitting in the center of the bottom row. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Katsumi Daigo. Her clan symbol is a golden goldfish jumping out of the water.

A fifty three year old man that stands five feet, seven inches tall with tan peach skin, straight pale pink hair that stops at the top of his shoulders, green eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, slim legs and big feet.

He is sitting at the end of the top row on the ninja sides bleachers. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Toshinobu Haruno. His clan symbol is a white circle with a red outline.

A fifty one year old woman stands five feet, five inches tall with tan peach skin, short black spiky hair, brown eyes, a red fang tattoo on each cheek and thin lips. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers with sharp fingernails, big C-cup breasts, fit waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, fit shapely legs and big feet.

She is sitting next to the top of the steps. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Yu Inuzuka. Her clan symbol is two red fang marks.

A fifty year old woman that stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, dark gray spiky hair with two bang framing her face, brown eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She also has a small silver hoop earring in her left ear.

She is sitting next to the seat by the end of the center row. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Shimana Nara. Her clan symbol is a black outlined circle with three wavy black lines connected to the circle in it, a black line connected to the bottom of the circle to the bottom wavy line, a black line connected to the top of the circle to the top wavy line and a black line connected to the top wavy line to the center wavy line.

A fifty five year old woman that stands five feet tall with tan peach skin, long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that stops just below her shoulders, also has a bang covering her left eye, blue eyes and full lips with dark pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She also as a small hoop earring in her left ear.

She is sitting next to Shimana. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Boinoruu Yamanaka. her clan symbol is a black outlined circle with a black line through the center, a black line connected to the bottom of the circle to the line in the center, a black outlined half circle in the top half and two black lines in the half circle.

A fifty two year old man that stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, long, straight tan hair that stops just below his shoulders, pale lavender eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet.

He is sitting at the end of the bottom row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Hiroki Hyuga. His clan symbol is a black outlined fire sign inside of a black v with a black curved line near the top connecting the two ends together.

The twenty two desk are all setup the same on both sides. With four next to each other in rows of two and three in front.

A thirty two year old woman that stands five feet, six inches tall with tan peach skin, long, straight brown hair that stops just below her shoulders, light brown eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pink shirt, red pants and red sandals.

She is sitting at the desk at the end of the first row on the civilian side. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Yumi Unno.

A forty eight year old man that stands five feet, ten inches tall with tan peach skin, long light blue spiky hair, dark orange eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a tan short sleeve shirt, light gray pants and blue sandals.

He is sitting at the desk next to Yumi. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Go Sugimori.

A sixty year old man that stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, graying black hair tied into a short ponytail, dark brown eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a black shirt, brown pants and black sandals.

He is sitting at the desk next to Go. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Tomohiko Obata.

A thirty year old man that stands five feet, eight inches tall with tan peach skin, short brown spiky hair with a bang framing the right side of his face, dark blue eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a red short sleeve shirt, a blue jacket that's left open with white sleeves over it, red pants, yellow sandals and white fingerless gloves.

He is sitting at the last desk in the first row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Tetsuya Nomura.

A thirty three year old woman that stands five feet, eight inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair with two bangs framing her face, it stops at the middle of her back, dark purple eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white T-shirt, a dark purple jacket that's left open over it, a dark purple skirt that stops halfway down her thighs, black three inch heeled sandals, black fingerless gloves and red fingernail and toenail polish.

She is sitting at the desk at the end of the center row. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Mai Masuda.

A thirty year old man that stands six feet, two inches tall with tan peach skin, long sliver hair that spikes out at the ends, that stops just below his shoulders, icy blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark green pants and blue sandals.

He is sitting at the desk next to Mai. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Akira Kamemori.

A thirty seven year old man that stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, brown hair tied into four buns on the back of his head, hazel eyes and thin lips. He has a fat body shape with fat arms, big hands, fat fingers, fat waist line, fat hips, fat butt, fat legs and big feet. He is wearing a black button up shirt with red buttons, brown pants and blue sandals.

He is sitting at the desk next to Akira. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Nozomu Hosaka.

A thirty three year old woman that stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, short reddish brown hair, blue eyes and thin lips with dark pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, Small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pink short sleeve shirt, blue skirt that stops at her knees and blue sandals.

She is sitting at the last desk in the center row. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Utada Hikaru.

A thirty seven year old man that stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, short dark green hair with two bangs framing his face, green eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and blue sandals.

He is sitting at the desk at the end of the row of three. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Sosuke Endo.

A forty two year old man that stands five feet, eight inches tall with tan peach skin, black hair tied into a rattail that stops at the middle of his back, red eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark yellow shirt, white pants and blue sandals.

He is sitting at the desk on the other end of the row of three. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Yoshinori Ariizumi.

A thirty year old man that stands five feet, eight inches tall with peach skin, short purple hair, brown eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark green kimono with the Daigo clan symbol on the back, a golden sash tied around his waist and blue sandals.

He is sitting at the center desk in the row of three. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Junichi Daigo.

A thirty nine year old man that stands five feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, bushy brown hair and a thin mustache. He has big hands, slim fingers, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a tan zipped up jacket with big sleeves and a high collar. It hides most of his body shape with the collar hiding his mouth, brown pants, white bandages wrapped around his calfs, blue sandals and sunglasses.

He is sitting at the desk at the end of the first row on the ninja side. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Shibi Aburame.

A thirty six year old woman that stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, short dark blonde hair with a bang over the center of her forehead, it also curves into six points at the back of her neck, with three on each side, green eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white sleeveless dress that have large slits on both sides from her hips down, it also has three red outlined circles on the bottom front and back. Pink pants that stop halfway down her calfs and brown sandals.

She is sitting at the desk next to Shibi. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Mebuki Haruno.

A thirty six year old woman that stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, short brown spiky hair, black slit like eyes with red eyeliner, red fang tattoos on her cheeks and thin lips with purple lipstick. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, fit waist line, slim hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. She is wearing a short sleeve black shirt, dark blue pants and blue sandals.

She is sitting at the desk next to Mebuki. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Tsume Inuzuka.

A thirty year old woman that stands five feet, five inches tall with tan peach skin, long black hair tied into a ponytail, it stops at the middle of her back, light brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a dark blue kimono, a red sash tied around her waist and blue sandals.

She is sitting at the desk at the end of the center row. The name on the plaque in front of her is, Chiwako Sarutobi.

A thirty eight year old man that stands five feet, eight inches tall with tan peach skin, black hair tied into a short, spiky ponytail, beady black eyes, thin lips and a small pointed black beard. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing the same things as Iruka (see chapter one) but the shirt. Instead it's a short sleeve fishnet shirt, forearm with hand protectors and a sleeveless torn apart open brown robe. He also has a small silver hoop earring in his left ear.

He is sitting at the desk next to Chiwako. The name on the plaque is, Shikaku Nara.

A thirty eight year old man that stands five feet, eleven inches tall with tan peach skin, dark blonde spiky hair tied into a high ponytail that stops at the middle of his back, he also has two thin bangs framing his face, green eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing most of the same things as Shikaku, but a long sleeve black shirt, a sleeveless red vest and his forehead protector around his head. He also has a small silver hoop earring in his left ear.

He is sitting at the desk next to Shikaku. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Inoichi Yamanaka.

A thirty eight year old man that stands six feet tall with peach skin, high red bushy hair that spikes out at the ends, black beady eyes, blue line tattoos on his cheeks and thin lips. He has a rounded body shape with fit arms, big hands, fat fingers, rounded waist line, rounded hips, rounded butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing most of the same things as Inoichi, but a green chest and sto itmach gaurd strapped around him, it has the kanji for food painted on it in red, a thick rope belt tied around his waist and a white headband tied around his head. He also has a small silver hoop earring in his left ear.

He is sitting at the last desk in the center row. The name on the plaque in front of him is, Choza Akimichi.

Finally sitting at his desk in the front row at the end, Hiashi waits patiently for the meeting to start.

Cat, Tigress and lioness are standing on guard behind Hiruzen. As leopard and cheetah are standing on guard on each side of the large doors.

Hiruzen looks around the room seriously and than addresses everyone. "Good, you are all here. Before this meeting can begin however..." He than looks over at the two at the door. "Let them enter now." They both nodded and opened the doors letting in the twelve people.

Kakashi entered first followed by Iruka, Sasuke, Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto and Naruko. But some of the council members were not to happy when they saw Naruto.

Danzo looks over at Hiruzen with a frown. "Hiruzen, You said that this is an important meeting. So why are they here?"

Koharu nods her head and looks over at all of them that entered. "Danzo is right. It's highly inappropriate that they are aloud here in the council chambers. Even with one that'll get his seat as soon as he's old enough. And which ever daughter Hiashi chooses to take his seat when the time comes."

Homura crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at Naruto and Naruko. "Especially someone who can't take being aloud in here seriously. Is the young woman next to him another one of the boy's childish jokes?"

Than all eyes, but Hiashi's turned to Hiruzen. None of them noticing the five people entering the room and the door being closed.

Motofumi frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Unless the boy is finally going to pay for all the trouble he's caused this village."

Tomohiko nods his head with a frown of his own. "I agree with my father. He's a bad influence on the children."

Tsume let's out a grow as she glares at the man and his father. "Gaaarrr. Will you idiots leave the pup alone! He does not deserve any of your crap!"

Both Naruto and Naruko looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. The two of them thought the same thing. (T... there's someone on the council that might not hate me!)

Chiwako looks over at the two of them with a small small. "I might not know about the young woman, but I've heard a lot about you Naruto. Dad acts like your his second grandson you know."

Naruto's and Naruko's jaws drop open as Naruto looks back and forth between Chiwako and Hiruzen. Naruto than points at Chiwako with his left index finger, while looking at Hiruzen with widen eyes and a small blush on his cheeks. "That's your daughter!?" Naruko also has a small blush as she looks at her. (The old man only said she was pretty. He never said that she is this beautiful.)

Atsuko looks at Naruto with a glare. "Show some respect to lord Hokage's daughter. Steering at a married woman like that, Do you have no shame boy?"

Go frowns hatefully at Naruto. "I don't think he does mother. I think it's about time we make him pay for all the damages he's caused to all of the clans properties." He than gives Naruto a smirk. "Like my clan's apartment buildings."

Yumi rolls her eyes and looks over at Go with a small frown. "But you and Lady Atsuko banded him from all of your apartments buildings five years ago."

Kazumasa nods his head as he looks over at Go. "Besides Lord Go, Lord Hokage took care of all of the damages already."

Nobukiko looks over at Kazumasa with a glare while gritting his teeth. "That's besides the point Lord Kazumasa." He than looks over at Hiruzen with a frown and crosses his arms over his chest. "But what about what the boy did to my clan's supermarket? I say we make this good for nothing little brat..."

He is cut off by a very angry feminine yell that gets everyone's attention, but Hiruzen and Hiashi. "What the hell did you have the nerve to call my son!?" They all look over to where the voice had come from. When they see a very angry Kushina standing in between Naruto and Naruko. Their eyes widen in shock and their jaws drop open.

As Mebuki with tears running down her face and Tsume with tears threatening to fall, both stand up and quickly walk up to the group. No one noticed Danzo as he glares at the four revived women.

Mebuki tightly hugs kushina and lightly sobs as Kushina hugs her back with a smile. "I thought I'd never see any of you again. Kushina-chan..." She than let's go and hugs Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan." She than finally hugs Hitomi. "Hitomi-chan."

Tsume looks at them with a smirk, her eyes full of unshed tears and her hands on her slim hips. "So not even death can beat you three huh? It's good to see all of you again."

Before any of the three women can say anything, Rin steps forward with a playful pout and her hands on her slim hips. "Hey. Aren't you happy to see me to Lady Tsume, Lady Mebuki?"

Both women turn their heads to the right to Rin. Mebuki's eyes widen in shock and her jaw drops open.

Tsune's eyes have also widen in shock and she just blinks for a few seconds. After that a single tear falls from her left eye and a big smile forms on her face. "Rin-chan, pup, your alive to? what the hell is going on? though I'm happy to see you again."

Mebuki let's go of Hitomi to quickly move over to Rin, bends down slightly and hugs her tightly. "Rin-chan, your alive again. How is this, any of this possible?"

Hiruzen than addresses the room and gets everyone's attention. "I can answer that question, but what I'm about to say does not leave this room." He than looks at everybody with a serious glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone answers back with a "Yes Lord Hokage." but Danzo, who just nods his head.

Hiruzen than entwines his fingers together, raises his hands in front of the lower half of his face and rest his elbows on top of the podium. He has a very serious look on his face. "Good. Now I want no interruptions. So save all questions until I have finished." He than takes in a breath. "Now, the four women standing before you are perfect clones, even more perfect than shadow clones, they were bought to life with what is called. Blood Clone Jutsu. They have all the training, jutsu, memories and feelings of the women that they are made from. They are truly solid, a lot more than shadow clones, they are one hundred percent alive and are true human clones. They are just as much as the person they are cloned from as the person was themselves."

Sasuke who is sitting in a chair to the left and a little bit away from the group. looks over at Mikoto with a small frown, but a little bit of hope in his eyes. (Can she really be more than just a clone? Is she really basically my mother?) He than looks down at the floor with a thoughtful look on his face.

Hiroki has a small frown on his face as he looks at Hiruzen. "But Lord Hokage, by the way you talk, you sound like we should see these things for more than just the copies they are."

Hiashi looks over at Hiroki with a straight face. "You are right that they are copies father. But they are apart of the person they are copied from. She has everything that Hitomi had." He than looks at Hitomi with the same straight face before looking back at Hiroki. "She is Hitomi, father."

Hiroki closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Are you thinking with your heart or your head my son." He than opens his eyes and looks at Hiashi seriously. "Remember which one is the right one to listen to." He than looks over at Hinata with a glare. "It is because my granddaughter listens to her heart is what makes her the disappointment that she is."

Most in the room don't care about what Hiroki said. Some look over at Hinata with sympathy, including some of the female civilians, most of the ninjas and Hiruzen. While the rest just glare at him, including Rin, Mikoto, Kushina, Naruko, Naruto and Hitomi. Hinata looks down at the floor and bites her bottom lip as she tries not to cry. Hitomi than looks over at Hiashi to see what he would say. But all he does is give Hiroki a nod and looks back forward. Hitomi's hands tighten into fist and she glares at Hiashi.

Naruto takes a step forward and points at Hiroki will his right index finger. "Hey! You can't talk about Hinata-chan like that!"

Naruko takes a step forward as well. "Yeah! Hinata is a lot stronger than you give her credit for! You..."

Hiruzen cuts her off while looking at both Naruto and Naruko seriously. "Naruto, Naruko that's enough."

The two of them both look at Hiruzen in shock as they both say at the same time. "But old man..."

Kushina cuts them off by squeezing their shoulders lightly and than whispers. "Don't worry, it's better that she shows how wrong that old bastard is herself."

As both Naruto and Naruko look away from Hiroki with frowns and giving Kushina a nod. Rin and Mikoto both smirk as they heard what Kushina said. Hitomi wraps her right arm around Hinata and rest her hand on Hinata's right shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Hanabi looks at Naruto and Naruko with a smile. (Wow. They both really look out for you, don't they sister?)

Hinata looks at Naruto and Naruko in shock after they yelled at her grandfather. (You two really do care about me. Just like when you stood up against those bullies so long ago, Naruto.) Her shocked look changes into a happy smile as she looks at Naruto. (You are always there for me when you can be. I wish you knew how I feel about you.) Her smile than becomes a sad frown and she looks away from him. (But you like Sakura. You don't like overly curvy girls like me.) She bites her bottom lip again and look back at Naruto hopefully. (But maybe we'll be put on the same team and maybe... just maybe.)

Keshi Glares at Naruto and Naruko as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Show some respect you little brats! You do you two think you are, yelling at one of this village's elders."

Yoshinori also glare hatefully at Naruto. "Don't wast your time on the brat, dad. I doubt he knows the meaning of anything." He than looks Naruko up and down with his right eyebrow raised. "But, who is this young woman that looks like him?"

Shimana smirks and rest her right cheek in her right hand while looking at Hiruzen lazily. "Lord Hokage, I think we're getting a little off topic."

Shikaku nods his head and let's out a sigh. "uhh. Yes, the more troublesome and important question is. Who is the one that used this blood clone jutsu and bought this four back to life?"

Everyone looks over at Hiruzen wanting to know who created such a jutsu. Hiruzen looks around the room before stopping on the four revived women. "Unfortunately, we have no idea on the identity of the person who created the jutsu." As most of them look back at the four women, or to glare at Naruto. No one noticed that as Danzo looked away from Hiruzen, his shoulders slightly relaxed a little.

Hiruzen then looks a bit grimly as he continues. "The only things that Cat and her team was able to find was. A single page that had the name of the jutsu, as well the names of the four women standing before us. And the few remains of an unknown person. They were found inside of a room next to the one you four were in. Apparently, it looks like the person was covered in paper bombs and blown apart." Many people look back at Hiruzen in horror, some glare down at the ground and Danzo just as a blank look on his face.

Hiruzen than looks at Yoshinori with a small glare. "And as for your question Mr. Aiizumi. She is as I said, Naruko Uzumaki. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and sister of Naruto Uzumaki." He than looks at everyone seriously. "And that is everything that everyone in this room needs to know, am I understood?"

Everybody nods their heads, with some of them doing so a bit fearfully and all say. "Yes Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen than nods his head and smirks behind his hands. "Now, let's take care of one last thing before we talk about the the true matter of why I called this meeting. With Mikoto Uchiha and kushina Uzumaki returned to us. I say we put to vote that they become members of this council. As well as give Kushina all rights to rebuild her clan in this village." (I know most of the civilians would have said no just to spite Naruto, but I dare them to say no to Mikoto. Blood clone or not, they wouldn't say no to a Senju or Uchiha.)

Koharu shakes her head and looks at Hiruzen. "I vote against. I'm not convinced that they should be seen as the ones there cloned from."

Homura nods his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "I also vote against. I agree with Koharu.

Danzo looks at the two women before closing his visible eye. (Well played Hiruzen, you win this round.) "I vote for. The ninja side needs more members."

Katsumi has a small smirk on her face as she looks at Naruto. (Why thank you Lord Hokage. Not only can I show Naruto how sorry I am now, but I can hopefully get a second chance at real love with him. Your mother may have got in the way of me being with your father. But she won't get in my way this time.) Her smirk than changes into a smile. "I vote for."

Junichi looks at Katsumi in shock and his mouth open a little bit. (Mother! What the hell are you thinking! You're helping the damn demon!) He than glares down at the top of his desk. (I know you're vote is for Lady Mikoto, but what if it's not her and this is just some trick of that little bastard! Just like the woman that looks like him. Sister my ass. The only help I'll ever give you, you little monster is help to your grave!) He than looks up with a calm straight face. "I vote against."

Toshinobu, Hiroki, Hiashi, Yu, Nobukiko, Sosuke, Koji, Mai, Atsuko and Go all voted against.

Shibi, Chouza, Mebuki, Tsume, Shimana, Shikaku, Chiwako, Boinoruu, Inoichi, Keshi, Yoshinori, Toru, Utada, Keita, Nozomu, Akito, Akira, Reiko, Tetsuyu, Motofumi, Tomohiko, Kazumasa and Yumi all voted for.

Hiruzen smiles as he rest his hands on top of the podium. "Well, with twenty six for and thirteen against. I welcome both Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki as new members of the Hidden Leaf council." He than looks at the three Uzumakis. "And after this meeting is over, Kushina, Naruto, Naruko. Cat will take you all to your clan grouds."

All three Uzumakis have the same look on their faces as they look at Hiruzen. With their eyes open wide in shock.

Kushina is the one that snaps out of it first. She than raises her right eyebrow with a surprised look on her face. "Old man, what do you mean by are clan grounds?"

Hiruzen gives her a smile. "It was a surprise for you that the fourth set up. But because of what happened it was never put to vote until now. It would have been put to vote when Naruto turned sixteen of course. But with you back, I don't think we have to wait to than, right?"

Kushina looks down sadly, bites her bottom lip and nods her head. Kakashi rest his left hand on her right shoulder, making her look up at him. He gives her a eye smile and she gives him a small smile back.

Hiruzen than looks seriously at Kushina and Mikoto. "Now for this council meeting to continue. Kushina, please sit at the desk next to Tsume. While Mikoto, please take the Uchiha clan seat."

Mebuki and Tsume sit back down at their desk and Kushina sits down at her's. She still has a little sadness on her face when she feels someone lightly jabbing her left arm. She turns to head to the left, seeing Tsume giving her a small smirk and Mebuki giving her a smile. She smiles back at them.

Mikoto how ever stops at her desk and just looks down at it. Shibi's right eyebrow slightly raises as he looks up at her. "Is there something wrong Mikoto?"

Mikoto is startled a bit and looks at Shibi. "Oh, Shibi. No, everything's alright. It's just..." She than looks back down at the desk. "It's just a little weird for me to be sitting in my late husband's seat." She than sits down while still looking down at the desk and biting her bottom lip. (Well, I guess this is something I just have to get used to.)

Hiruzen than nods his head and continues to look at everyone seriously. "Now everyone else can take a seat as well, but before that, Naruto, please give Yukimi-chan the scroll about her and her kin. And Yukimi-chan come forward."

Naruto gives Hiruzen a smile and nods his head. "You got it old man." He than pulls out the scroll from his left pocket and hands it over to Yukimi. "Here you go Yukimi-chan."

As Naruto was passing the scroll over to Yukimi, everyone that didn't see Yukimi before look at her in shock or with raised eyebrows. Yukimi takes the scroll with her left hand with a smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She than starts to walk to the center of the room.

Sosuke blinks his shocked filled eyes as he steers at Yukimi. "What the hell kind of creature is that?"

Mai shakes her head as she looks at Yukimi in slight discuss. "I have no idea, but it has no hair. And are those round things on it's head suppose to be it's ears?"

Utada turns away from Yukimi to glare at Sosuke and Mai. "You two be quiet. I think she's cute."

Inoichi looks over at Choza with his left eyebrow raised. "Do you think she is some kind of summons?"

Choza rest his chin in his right hand as he looks at Yukimi curiously. "I don't know. She looks like some kind of small, skinny bear."

Yukimi turns around and looks at Choza with a smile. "Actually, I'm a Pokegirl."

Koji looks at Yukimi incredulously. "A what?"

Toru looks at Yukimi apologetically. "I'm sorry miss, but that is a very odd name."

Danzo looks up at Hiruzen seriously. "Hiruzen, where did this... girl come from? Does she have anything to do with those lights that shut across the shy a few hours ago?"

Hiruzen nods his head and looks at everyone in the room. "Yes, Apparently someone we don't know opened a old chest and her and her kin were set free. It seems a long time ago, a man calling himself Sukebe created them." He than looks down at Yukimi with a small smile. "My dear, will you please read from that scroll."

Yukimi gives Hiruzen a smile and nods her head. "You got it Lord Hokage." She than opens the scroll and her smile becomes a nervous one. "But we're going to be here for awhile. So everyone better make themselves comfortable."

 **Almost a hour later.**

Everyone in the room was blinking in disbelief or looking down and frowning in thought after Yukimi finished reading out the scroll.

Koharu than looks up at Hiruzen seriously. "I say we exterminate every last one in and around the village while they're still weak." Some members in the room nod their heads in agreement, while others look away in disagreement or look at her in horror.

Homura looks up at Hiruzen as well. "If we are putting this to vote, than I agree with Koharu. We can not let these Pokegirls live and put are village in danger."

Yukimi glares angrily at Koharu and Homura. "You can't do that! We didn't ask to be turned into what we are now! Yes! There are some dangerous Pokegirls around this village! But most of us don't want to do that maniac's plan! We just want to be free and live!"

Hiruzen looks down at Yukimi calmly. "Take it easy Yukimi-chan. This is not up to vote and that is not my decision."

Danzo looks up at Hiruzen seriously. "Hiruzen, don't tell me that you trust this thing. You can't make a decision just because you feel sorry for her and her kind."

Yukimi than looks over at Danzo will her angry glare. "Hey! I'm trustworthy! I'd never do anything to Naruto-kun! And to proof it, I tell everyone here the three things that Sukebe didn't put in this scroll." She than looks at the scroll in her right hand confusingly, but has some anger in her eyes. "Though I don't know why."

Danzo than looks back at Yukimi with a glare. "And why are you mentioning it now and not earlier?"

Yukimi continues to glare at Danzo as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I was." She than looks back over at Koharu and Homura. "before these two talked about killing me and all the other Pokegirls around here like we're just some mindless monsters."

Hiruzen gives her a small smile and nods his head. "Than please continue Yukimi-chan."

Yukimi uncrosses her arms, takes in a calming breath and looks up at Hiruzen with out her glare. "Ok, the first thing is about how we reproduce. You see, we can only have one egg pur stage."

Yu looks at her with her right eyebrow raised. "Your kind lays eggs?"

Yukimi turns to Yu and gives her a nod. "Yes we do. I've seen it happen fourteen times before. After a few hours after a Pokegirl has sex with a human for the first time. We will lay an egg. But that egg will not hatch until the human parent puts some of their chakra into it. We can also put the egg inside of are partners seal. We also can't get each other pregnant.

Akira crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. "If you ask me, it sounds like you Pokegirls need us humans a hell of a lot."

Yukimi gives Akira a nod and than looks back at Hiruzen. "The next thing is, and I know this is going to be hard to believe but it's true. Women can also get Pokegirls pregnant."

Katsumi raises both of her eyebrows in shock as she looks at Yukimi. "Yukimi, honey, you do know how babies are made right?"

Yukimi turns and looks at Katsumi with a angry look. "Of course I know how babies are made. I'm not stupid. He made us watch from are cages as..." She than stops herself and looks away. "As he had a woman before he turned her into a Pokegirl get raped by two Pokegirls. A few hours later, both Pokegirls laid a egg." I think the only way it works is that the woman's pussy has to be against the Pokegirls pussy when she cums."

Akito just shakes his head as he looks down. "Dear Kami. What a terrible man this Sukebe was."

Danzo glares at Yukimi as he gets everyone's attention. "Yukimi, you said that you have three things to tell us. So lift up your head and continue. You are waisting this council's time by thinking about what happened in the past."

Hiruzen looks over at Danzo and glares at him. "Danzo, give her a minute. She's not a criminal and I will not let you treat her as one. Understood."

Before Danzo could say something, Yukimi interrupts him. "It's ok Lord Hokage. I'm alright. Now the last thing is something that I'm shore Sukebe was not happy about. You see, when a person becomes partners with a Pokegirl. They will be drawn to another one. I don't know if it happens to everybody or if it happens to women or not. But I saw it happen to Sukebe nine times. He entered the room he kept us in just like any other day. But it was like he just felt her and quickly walk up to her cage. He would look into their eyes and they would look back into his, breathing heavily, licking their lips and begging to be let out. All nine times he did it, they would be all over him and he'd take them right there in front of us. Day after day. A few days after taking the ninth Pokegirl. He was thinking out loud and gave the feeling a name. He calls it the Pokegirl Harem Calling."

Shikaku let's out a sigh as he rest his right cheek in his right hand. "uhhh. Well this is very troublesome."

Shimana looks over at Shikaku with a lazy smile. "I agree with you son."

Chiwako looks over at Hiruzen with a curious look. "So what is your decision about the Pokegirls farther?"

Hiruzen looks around the room seriously as he gets everyone's attention. "To protect and strengthen are village. Every ninja must have at least one Pokegirl partner from now on. And if any civilian wants a Pokegirl or Pokegirls, than they can as long as they treat them as people and not pets or property. This is now law."

Once again everyone in the room answers him at the same time, but Danzo. "Yes Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen than looks at Danzo with a serious glare. "And Danzo, do not forget who is the Hokage. Do I make myself clear to you?"

Danzo looks up at Hiruzen and nods his head. "Yes Lord Hokage. Forgive me for my rudeness earlier."

Hiruzen nods his head and looks back at everyone in the room. "Now, today every ninja but Naruto is to go out and find a Pokegirl Partner. Those without clan grounds will look in all the training grounds, but training ground forty four. Tigress, Lioness, Leopard, Cheetah, go tell every ninja that doesn't have a clan everything they need to know and do about the Pokegirls."

The four Anbu nod their heads and all answer at the same time. "Yes Lord Hokage." They than put their hands in the tiger seal and body flicker out of the room.

Hiruzen than continues. "And everyone else here, tell the ninja of your clans what they need to know and what to do." After everyone saying. "Yes Lord Hokage." He gives all of them a smile. "Well than, I call this meeting to an end. You are all dismissed, until are meeting next week. Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan please come here a second."

As everyone was leaving Hitomi, Tsume and Mebuki walk up to Kushina with a smile. Tsume puts her right hand on Kushina's left shoulder. "Well Kushina-chan, I'll see you later today. I'll even bring my kids with me."

Mebuki smiles as she nods. "Yeah. And I'll bring my family with me to."

Hitomi puts her hands on her full hips with a small frown on her face. "I'll come by with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan." She than watches as Hiashi walks by them. "Me and my husband have to talk about somethings first before I let him come."

Hiashi stands in the now open doorway, turns around and looks at Hitomi with Hinata and Hanabi at his sides. "Hitomi hurry up, we still have some important matters to talk about."

All four women look at Hiashi with a small glare as Tsume crosses her arms over her chest. "He really changed for the worst when you died Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi looks over at Kushina with a small smile. "Is three o'clock ok Kushina-chan?" Kushina give her a nod all four women say goodbye to each other.

While the four women were talking to each other, Katsumi walks up to Naruto with a smile. "Hello Naruto-kun. I know you don't know me, but do you have a second?"

Naruto looks up at her with a small glare. "I might not know you lady, but I know your son and your clan hate me. So what do you want?"

Katsumi puts her left hand on his right cheek and looks into his eyes apologetically. This makes his eyes widen in shock as he blushes. "I know my clan and myself have done you wrong in the past, but I promise to do anything to make it up to you." She than bends down slightly to let him see inside of her kimono at the large amount of cleavage it shows. "Anything."

Naruto gulps and his blush darkens as his eyes are glued to her cleavage. "I... I might think about it."

Katsumi gives him a smile and kisses his left cheek. "Please do. Until we meet again young lord Uzumaki." She than straightens back up and walks away with a sway to her curvy hips.

Naruto barely blinks as he watches walk away. (Damn that woman is really hot for her age.) He snaps out of it when he hears Naruko calling out to him. "Hey little brother! What are you doing! come on all ready!" He quickly turns around and see his mother, sister and Yukimi standing next to Hiruzen and Cat. He shakes his head and runs up to them.

Hiruzen than smiles at Naruto and Naruko. "Ok you two, tomorrow you both will have to come here to the Hokage Tower to get your pictures taken for you ninja ids." He than looks over at Yukimi. "and you Yukimi-chan, come with them so you can get your Leaf Head Protector."

Yukimi looks up at Hiruzen with a big smile. "Thank you Lord Hokage!" She than turns to Naruto and hugs his right arm tightly to her chest. Squeezing his arm between her breasts. "You heard that Naruto-kun. I'm going to be a ninja just like you and Naruko-chan." She than looks up into his eyes with her's sparkling in joy. "I'm so happy you're my partner Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks down at Yukimi with a big smile and is blushing. "And I'm happy you picked me Yukimi-chan." He than lightly pulls his arm out of her hold as Naruko joins them. The three of them than hold hands as they jump around in a circle while joyfully repeating. "We did it. We did it. We're ninjas. We're ninjas."

Hiruzen let's out a laugh as he watches the three before looking at Kushina. "Ha ha ha ha ha. And kushina-chan, here is something that I never thought I would be able to give to you." He than reaches into his left sleeve and pulls out a scroll, that he hands to her. "Your deed to your clan grounds."

Kushina smiles as she takes the scroll with her right hand. "Thanks old man. This means a lot to me."

Hiruzen nods his head while placing his right hand on Kushina's left shoulder. "You're welcome Kushina-chan." He than turns his head and looks at Cat. "Cat, please show the Uzumakis the way to there clan grounds."

Cat nods her head and has a happy tone in her voice. "Yes Lord Hokage." She than looks at the others. "Ok you four, please follow me."

Naruto looks up at Cat with a smile. "Lead the way Cat-chan." He than looks over at Hiruzen. "Later old man."

Naruko gives Hiruzen a smile and waves with her right hand. "Bye old man."

Kushina gives Hiruzen her own smile. "There's somethings I'd like to talk to you about old man, but that can wait to tomorrow. See you later old man."

Yukimi smiles and gives Hiruzen a little bow. "Thanks again Lord Hokage. I see you tomorrow."

Soon the five leave the room, leaving Hiruzen the last one inside of the meeting room. As he watches them go, the smile on his face changes into a sad frown. (As much as I want to be only happy right now. You being alive again makes things more complicated Kushina-chan. And with You a ninja now and with your clan rights Naruto-kun. It's only a matter of time before the world knows that you're a Uzumaki by blood and not just by name. And who your father is. Good luck to all of you. I just hope I don't die to soon.)

 **To be continued.**

 **I did it! I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so long, but I had a lot of characters to introduce. I'm also sorry it took so long. And I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this year. See you all in 2018! Please leave your votes in your reviews, there is just one more chapter before people start catching their first Pokegirls. I know a lot of you wanted them to be with Naruto, but at least this way your favorite Pokegirls get to be in this story.**

 **Until next time, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye!**


	6. Temporary home

**Pokegirls** **arrive saga: Temporary home, moving in with the Uchihas.**

 **Hey** **everybody! It's finally here! And to the now 178 favoriters and 235 followers I'd like to say sorry for this taking so long. But I'd also like to say thank you to all of you for sticking with this story for a year now! (A drink on me for all of you that can and do drink.)** **And** **I'd like to apologise to all of you that I disappointed in the last chapter. But I didn't want to be that guy that expects you to know what everything looks like without pictures. Now, the vote is still going on and next chapter is when people start getting their first Pokegirls. I'd try to do 3 to 4 Pokegirls a chapter, I'll do these 10 last so you guys will have plenty of time. So here are the 10 women once again.**

 **Kagero Fuma -**

 **Kotohime Fuma -**

 **Sasame Fuma -**

 **Guren -**

 **Chino Chinoike -**

 **Hisame -**

 **Ni -**

 **Natsu Hyuga -**

 **Yakumo Kurama -**

 **Tsunami -**

 **Remember, I decided to do this vote for all of you that wanted Pokegirls from the actual Pokegirl dex to be in this story. (even though you all wanted them to be with Naruto, but he has enough.) Though I've decided to make this a little bit more interesting. You can instead, if you don't want to use a girl from the Pokegirl dex. You can now pick any female, as long as they are not 100% human, from any comic, show, movie, whatever. Just remember to leave your vote in a review or a PM.**

 **Now, it's time for the reviewer shout outs.**

 **jablanco: I'm happy you liked it.**

 **Earth Beast: I hoped you had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year to. And I'm sorry but someone else is getting Charmander.**

 **Guest: Sorry about that. I hope you are still reading this story, but if not I understand.**

 **ThunderClaw03: Thank you! Sorry this has took so long though.**

 **darkman101: Sorry I disappointed you. I'd do better in this chapter.** **(hopefully)**

 **Dragon Man 108: Keep your eyes open for what I've got planned for the future. (if I get that far hopefully.) Also thank you to.**

 **Major Simi: I'll do my best to keep improving.**

 **Annabell242: Sorry but I'm going to stick with my version of how Pokegirls have eggs. But, I give you full permission to name Naruto's and Naruko's first babies.**

 **Bucky749: Sorry this took so long, I hope you're still reading this story.**

 **Hero100100: Thank you for liking this story. But I've got some bad, and also good news for you. Yes, I've got plans for more Naruto stories, but don't expect any of them for a long while. But I do like your idea about Naruto having a big and little sister. I'd definitely use that in one of them.**

 **Recap** : **Last time, We met all the members of the Hidden Leaf council. (Sorry there is a lot of them.) And both Naruto and Naruko found out that some of them don't hate them. Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi and Rin all got to reunite with some of their friends, who were happy to see them alive again. Naruto being Naruto, stands up for Hinata when she is insulted by her grandfather, even when her father seems to just nod his head in agreement. It's is, as right now unknown who made and used the Blood Clone Jutsu that brought the four young women back to life. Kushina and Mikoto are now apart of the council and the Uzumaki have been given the rights to rebuild their clan in the Hidden Leaf. Yukimi-chan than tells the council about herself and the rest of the Pokegirls. She even tells everyone the three things that weren't in the scroll that Sukebe wrote. Hiruzen than makes it law that every ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village must have at least one Pokegirl from now on. And Naruto, for the first time in his young life, got hit on by a much older, but still hot as hell woman. Now let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon or any other video game or cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language** **, Implied Shorta.**

Talking"

(Thinking)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **"Tailed Beast: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast: Thinking.)**

 **Jutsu, Pokegirl attacks and Locations.**

 **Just outside of the Hidden Leaf Hokage Tower. Five twenty three in the morning.**

Just as Cat, Kushina, Naruto, Naruko and Yukimi exited the Hokage Tower, they all see Mikoto and Sasuke waiting for them.

While Sasuke is leaning his back on the left side, red stone pillar and looking away from them with his arms crossed over his chest. Mikoto walks up to them with a smile. "Hey, you all don't mind if Sasuke-kun and I come to see your clan grounds do you?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Kushina gives Mikoto a nod while smiling. "Of course you and Sasuke-kun can come. We have to go to Naruto-kun's apartment first though. You know, to get all of his stuff."

Mikoto nods her head. "Of course. And Sasuke-kun and myself would love to help Naruto-kun move out." She than looks down into Naruto's eyes with a smile. "You don't mind us helping you, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks up at Mikoto with a smile and a blush. "Not at all Ms. Mikoto."

Mikoto lightly shakes her head while she keeps smiling. "You call me godmother or godmother Mikoto, ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto's smile grows and he puts both of his hands behind his head. "You got it godmother Mikoto." He than looks over at Cat. "Ok Cat-chan. Lead the way please."

Cat let's out a laugh and nods her head. "Ha ha ha. That's what am doing already Naruto-kun. Come on everyone, let's go."

As the group than leaves the grounds of the Hokage Tower, with Cat in the lead, the Uzumakis right behind her and the two Uchihas in the back. Sasuke is a few steps in the back way from the group. He has both of his hands in his shorts' pockets and has a uncaring look on his face as he looks away from them.

Mikoto looks back at Sasuke sadly over her right shoulder as they all continue to walk to Naruto's apartment. (Sasuke-kun has barely said anything to me since we were in the hospital.) She looks into Sasuke's uncaring looking eyes and than turns her head back while letting out a sad quiet sigh. "uhh." (I guess it'll take some time before you except me as your mother. But I hope that you will soon.)

 **Unknown underground room. Five forty eight in the morning.**

Inside of a underground room that is lite by many candles lining the right and left side walls. Is a single large wooden desk with a black leather chair behind it. The only way inside of this room is the open entryway in front of the desk.

Standing by the desk on ether sides of it, stood two Anbu members. They are both wearing white masks that covers their whole face, but the small eyeholes for their eyes, black hooded coats that stopped past their knees, black pants and black sandals. They only thing about their bodies that can be seen is their big hands, slim fingers and big feet. While the only thing different about them is that the one on the desk's right stands five feet, nine inches tall. And the other is about three inches shorter.

The two Anbu both focus more on the entrance when they hear the light "tck, tck" of something coming down the long dark hallway. After a few more seconds the source of the sound enters the room. The two Anbu than get down on their right knees, bow to the person who entered and speak as one. "Lord Danzo."

Danzo walks up to his desk and sits down in his chair as he completely ignores them. He rest his right arm on his desk and calls out. "Root C.U.01, 02, 03, 04 and 05, report!"

In only a second, twenty more Anbu members that are wearing the same things as the two beside Danzo, are kneeling down in front of him. The one in front of him than answers him. "How can we serve the good of the Leaf, Lord Danzo."

Danzo looks down seriously at the twenty Anbu. "Your mission is to go into training ground forty four and capture twenty creatures known as Pokegirls. You'll know them when you see them." He then raises his right hand and waves them off. "Now go." And just as quickly as they came, they were gone.

Danzo then looks down at his desk angrily. (So you experiment was somewhat of a success after all, Somaru. But they have to much of a mind of their own to be the weapons that they were made to be. I also should have known you'd have a second entrance to your lab. At least you destroyed all of the evidence and killed yourself. You should have exterminated those four women as well.) He than rest his right cheek on his right fist. (This is also going to make getting Uzumaki even harder.)

 **Hidden** **Leaf Clan District: Hyuga clan grounds** **. Five fifty in the morning.**

Two male Hyuga clan members are standing guard on the path that leads to the Hyuga clan houses.

They both have peach skin, brown hair, pale lavender eyes are thin lips. They also have similar body shapes with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistlines, narrow hips, fit butts, fit legs and big feet. They are also wearing the same things of black shirts, green flak jackets, black pants, brown kunai pouches starped to their right thighs, blue sandals and blue cloth headband protectors. The only difference between them is that the one standing on the right is about an inch shorter and has two bangs of his hair framing his face. While the other one's hair stops just pasted his shoulders.

They both stand at attention when they saw four people walking up the path. They both bowed down though when the four got close enough. "Welcome back Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi and..." They both looked up and their eyes widen in shock at seeing Hitomi. The one with the longer hair was the first one to recover from his shock. "Lady Hitomi... is it really you?"

Hitomi gives both of them a smile. "Yes it is. It's good to see you both again."

With both of the guards eyes still wide open, the one with shorter hair was about to say something when Hiashi cuts him off. "There is time for questions later. Infact, I want you two to tell the whole clan that I am calling a meeting in one hour."

The two guards than give Hiashi a bow. "Yes Lord Hiashi." The two than jump away and completely disappear in a second.

Hitomi looks over at Hiashi seriously. "Good, because you and I have somethings that need to be talked about Hiashi-kun."

Hiashi nods his head while looking at Hitomi just as seriously. "Yes we do Hitomi." The four of them than continue to walk down the path through the Hyuga clan houses.

 **Hyuga clan grounds: Clan's head's house. Six o'clock in the morning.**

The four entered the living room of their home and Hiashi turned to his daughters. "Hanabi, Hinata. Your mother and I have important matters to discuss. Hanabi go to your room."

Hanabi gives Hiashi a bow. "Yes father." She than walks farther into the house to her room.

Hiashi than focuses on Hinata. "And Hinata, you are to go to your room as will. But after the meeting, you are going to go into the Hyuga clan's forest and find your partner or first partner Pokegirl. You are a kunoichi now, so you will act like one. Am I understood?"

Hinata gives Hiashi a small bow. "Yes father." She than walks the same way that Hanabi did to her own room.

Hitomi looks at Hiashi with a small frown. "Hiashi-kun, did my deaf change you so much?" Her frown than changes into a glare. "Why do you treat Hinata-chan so coldly? Why didn't you say something to your father when he insulted her?"

Before Hiashi can answer Hitomi, a feminine voice is heard coming from the hallway. "Hiashi-kun, welcome back. Is everything ok? Lord Hokage doesn't usually call for a meeting so..." The owner of the voice, a woman, than walks into the living room and stops what she is saying when she sees Hitomi. The woman's eyes widen in complete shock. "Hitomi!?"

The thirty three year old woman stands five feet, three inches tall with pale peach skin, long brown hair that stops at the middle of her back, pale lavender eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white short sleeve kimono and blue sandals.

Hitomi looks at the woman in surprise. "Momo! What are you doing..." She than looks down at Momo's left hand and sees a wedding ring on her ring finger. She than looks back at Hiashi with hurt filled shocked eyes. "You remarried Hiashi-kun?"

Hiashi gives Hitomi a nod with a sad look on his face. "Yes. Hinata and especially Hanabi needed a mother figure in their lives with you unfortunately gone." He than looks over at Momo with a sad smile. "And Momo-chan was there for me when Hizashi died and..."

Hitomi cuts Hiashi off with her eyes widen in shock. "Hizashi-kun is dead!? How!? When!?" She than looks down at the ground sadly. "Neji-kun must have been so devastated. First his mother and than his father." She than looks back up at Hiashi. "Which room is his? I'd like to talk to him later."

Hiashi was about to answer Hitomi, when Momo looks over at him with a confused look on her face. "Hiashi-kun what is going on?" She than looks over at Hitomi. "How is Hitomi alive?"

Hiashi looks at Momo with a small smile. "I'll tell you and the rest of the clan later dear." He than looks back at Hitomi sadly. "As for Neji..." He than looks at her seriously. "He is in the branch house that he shared with Hizashi of course."

Hitomi looks at Hiashi with both of her eyebrows raised. "What do you mean of course!? He should be living here with his family! Not in a house by himself!" She than looks at him sadly. "Hiashi-kun, he's your nephew."

Momo raises her right eyebrow and lightly frowns. "Why would you think that Hiashi-kun would let someone from the branch part live here and not in the branch houses?" She rolls her eyes and than shakes her head. "The next thing you'll probably say is that Hinata would make a good clan head."

Hitomi looks over at Momo with a glare. "What did you just implied about my daughter."

Momo crosses her arms under her big breasts and looks at Hitomi with a deadpan look. "Look Hitomi, I tried my best to make Hinata a good Hyuga." She than looks over at Hiashi. "She doesn't even take what Hiashi-kun tells her seriously." She than looks back over at Hitomi. "But now with you back from the dead somehow. Maybe the girl will finally act like the clan heir that she is."

Hitomi's glare than becomes more hate filled. "Now you listen you bitch. If you say one more thing about my daughter, I'm going to..."

Hiashi cuts Hitomi off by standing in front of Momo, who has a shocked look on her face. While he has a frown on his. "Control yourself Hitomi. Do not forget that you are a Hyuga. It's your heart that blinds you that Neji is a branch member of the clan, that he is more than capable of taking care of himself and it's keeping you from seeing Hinata's glaring weakness."

"Slap"

Momo looks on with wide shock filled eyes and covering her mouth with both hands. Hiashi's eyes are also wide in shock, his head forced to the right and a pink right hand print on the left side of his face.

Hitomi was glaring at Hiashi with her right arm still out to the left, after slapping him hard. "You put that... damn seal on Neji-kun didn't you? And you just refuse to standup for our... no! My daughter! And you have the nerve to call her weak!" She than let's her right arm fall to her side and her hands tighten into fists. "You are not the man I love."

Hiashi looks back at Hitomi with his own glare. "Do not forget who you are talking to Hitomi."

Hitomi doesn't back down and continues to glare at him. "You mean the last than half a shell of the weak fool of the man I knew? Don't worry I can see that now."

Hiashi's hands tighten into fists at his side.

 **Hidden Leaf Red light district: Apartment buildings. Six five in the morning.**

Meanwhile, now inside of Naruto's apartment. Naruto, Naruko, Kushina, Yukimi, Cat, Mikoto and a reluctant Sasuke are all helping put all of Naruto's belongings into sealing scrolls that Cat had brought with her.

Kushina has a tick mark above her twitching left eyebrow. She looks up at Naruto with an unpleasant look after sealing a item away. "I still can't believe that the old man let you live here Naruto-kun."

Naruko puts a scroll into her right pants pocket and than looks at Kushina sadly. "It's the only place that aloud me... I mean Naruto to stay."

Naruto looks over at Kushina with a small smile. "It's ok mom. We're moving out now, besides, it's not so bad."

"bang"

"aaahhh."

"bang"

"aaahhh."

"bang"

"Oh, fuck."

Everyone but Naruto and Naruko turned to the right side wall where the banging and moaning is coming from. Both Naruto and Naruko sighed with their eyes closed and blushes on their faces, while they said at the same time. "I hate Mondays."

Both Kushina and Mikoto have their eyes widen, their mouths dropped open and blushes of their own. Cat just shakes her head. Yukimi on the other hand, even though she is also blushing, she looks over at Naruto with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Sasuke raises his right eyebrow as he looks at the wall. He than looks at the others. "I'll wait for all of you outside."

"bang"

"Kame yes baby!"

"bang"

Sasuke let's out a sigh and has a small blush on his cheeks. "Please hurry." He than turns and walks out of the apartment.

Naruto looks around the room, making shore they have everything. "Well that's it actually. So we can all go now." As they were leaving, Mikoto had to keep ahold of Kushina as they passed the neighbors door.

 **Daigo clan grounds. Seven in the morning.**

Inside of the large dinning room of the Daigo clan's head two story house. Seven people are sitting at a large table eating breakfast with a chuunin ranked ninja keeling down behind each of them.

Sitting at the head of the table is Junichi. To his right is Nobukiko, Sosuke and Koji. Sitting to his left is Mai, Atsuko and Go.

Atsuko glares down at her food as she stops eating. "How can those fools vote for that... demon drat to have a clan."

Go looks over at Atsuko and nods. "I'm with you mother." He than looks over at Junichi. "Junichi, where is your mother? I'd like to ask her why she voted for that fox brat."

Junichi frowned as he stopped eating. "I don't know, she left just before I called you all here for this meeting."

Mai looks up at everyone as she slams her right fist on the table. "We should have taken care of that demon a long time ago. We have to have it killed now."

Koji shakes his head and than looks at Mai. "Calm yourself daughter." He than looks around at everyone. "And I don't think I need to remind any of you about what Kushina Uzumaki is capable of, do I." everyone shutters after hearing him.

Sosuke looks over at Koji with his left eyebrow raised. "Than what are we supposed to do?" He than looks down while gritting his teeth. "That damn demon is going to get money that should be ours."

Nobukiko nods his head with a frown. "But what do you expect from a fool of a demon loving man of a Hokage. We have to make a move now."

Jinichi folds his hands in front of his face as he looks at everyone. "No we will not." After he gets everyone's attention, with all of them looking at him like he's crazy, he than continues. "Clone or not..." He than looks at Koji. "Like you said Koji. None of us have any ninjas in our clans that can even do anything against her." He than looks at everybody in the room again. "If we are finally going to kill that demon brat, we need to get everyone together for it." He than smirks behind his hands. "Besides, this can work out for us one way or another."

Mai raises her right eyebrow. "What do you mean Jinichi?"

Jinichi looks at Mai with a smile. "Well you heard the Hokage. He wants us to see the demon and it's family as real Uzumaki." He than looks at everybody again. "And as all of you know. The Uzumaki were a very rich clan from the Hidden Whirling Tides Village."

Nobukiko looks at Jinichi in confusion. "And how does any of that helps us?"

Jinichi smirks once again. "Simple, all we have to do is make sure that they get a mission to get what's rightfully theirs. I don't think I need to remind anyone here how dangerous those ruines are. So ether they die trying or we have them killed before they get back."

Go smirks as he laughs. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Perfect. Hopefully it's the latter so we can actually make more money off of the demon's death."

Atsuko nods her head with a smile. "Most wonderful idea." She than looks over at Jinichi. "Is that all for today Jinichi?"

Jinichi looks down at the table for a second before looking back up with a smile. "I know. Why not have the ninjas here catch us a Pokegirl each for ourselves. I'd like to see if they would make good slaves or not."

Sosuke looks at Jinichi with a grin. "Good idea Jinichi." He than frowns at all of the ninja in the room. "Well, what are you all waiting for, get going!"

All of the ninjas than bow their heads with a "Yes my Lord." or "Yes my Lady." Than quickly disappear.

Sosuke frowns at the doorway that the ninjas had to have used to exit the room. "Could they have moved any slower." He than turns back to the others and rolls his eyes. "Family."

 **Soon to be Uzumaki clan grounds. Seven twenty four in the morning.**

Naruto, Naruko, Kushina and Yukimi are all looking up in shock of the large two story house in front of them that's going to be their home.

The mostly gold and red house, that has the Uzumaki crest on the door. Sits in a large open piece of land that is big enough for at least another thirty houses that can be built on it. It is surrounded by trees, except for two pathways through the forest. One is the path that they took to get to the large house. This path leads to the large doors that act like gates to the clan grounds. The second path however, which is to their right and not behind them like the first one. This one leads to a large beach that circles around a large lake.

Kushina continues to look around in shock. "How did Minato-kun do all this without me knowing?"

Cat, who is standing a little way behind the four with Mikoto and Sasuke next to her, shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea Lady Kushina. You are going to have to ask Lord Hokage." She than points to the large gold and red house with her right index finger. "Now, as all of you can clearly see. The only house that is finished is the clan's head house. I've been told that it has fifty rooms, but there is no furniture at all."

Mikoto looked over at Cat. "Oh. That's why you told us to bring all of the furniture from Naruto-kun's apartment."

Cat turns her head to Mikoto and gives her a nod. She than looks at the second path. "Also from what I've been told. That path leads to a large saltwater lake with a beach around it and some sea life from The Land of Whirlpools in it..."

Kushina turns around quickly and cuts Cat off with a hopeful look on her face. "Like whirlpool crimson lobsters?"

Cat looks over at Kushina and nods. "Yes. I believe that is one of the things that live in the lake I was told about."

Kushina than looks down at the ground sadly. "If only I know the recipe."

Naruko looks at Kushina in confusion. "Um, mom. What recipe are you talking about?"

Kushina looks over at Naruko with a smile. "I'm talking about one of our clan's greatest treasures Naruko-chan." Everyone looks at her with wide eyes, except for Sasuke who only raises his right eyebrow. "The famous Uzumaki, Crimson Star Ramen."

Both of Naruto's and Naruko's wide eyes start to sparkle, their mouths drop open and a small bit of drool comes out of the corner of their mouths.

Naruko can only blink as she looks at Kushina. "We have are own ramen."

Naruto can't help but smile after getting over his shock. "I knew that I was not the only one that thinks ramen is the food of Kami. My clan was smart enough to know that to."

Kushina looks down at Naruto with her right eyebrow raised. "Of course it is Naruto-kun." She than frowns with her eyes closed and wags her right index finger. "If anybody says otherwise, don't listen to them. They are probably crazy."

Mikoto face palms with her right hand and let's out a sigh. "uhh." (They are definitely Kushina-chan's kids alright.)

Cat than looks over at Yukimi. "Yukimi-chan?" When the Pokegirl looks over at her, she than continues. "Can you tell if there are any Pokegirls inside?"

Yukimi gives her a smile and nods her head. "Sure, just give me a second." She than walks up to one of the closed windows of the large house. She gets up on the tips of her toes, looks around inside and than sniffs the air. She than looks back at the others with a serious look on her face. "Yes there are Pokegirls inside. I'm not sure how many, but I'm sure there are more than ten."

Kushina looks over at Naruko with a small smile. "Well it looks like you and I are going to get our partners right now Naruko-chan."

Mikoto walks up to Kushina and puts her right hand on Kushina's right shoulder to get her attention. "Wait Kushina-chan. Why not you, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan and Yukimi-chan stay with me and Sasuke-kun for a few days." Sasuke than looks at her in shock and with his mouth dropped open. "That way, you can buy some new furniture and hopefully work out something with the Pokegirls inside your home."

Kushina gives Mikoto a smile. "I don't see why not." She than looks over at Naruto and Naruko. "What do you two two think?"

Naruto and Naruko look over at Sasuke for a second and than each other with a frown.

Naruto than looks back up at Kushina and was about to say something. But than he looks over at Mikoto and into her black eyes. He can't help but blush and than looks back at Kushina. "I think it's a good idea mom."

Naruko looks at Naruto with a smirk and nudges him with her right elbow. "I wonder why you want to stay with them." Naruto just looks up at her with a glare.

Sasuke than walks up to Mikoto and looks up at her seriously. "But m... mom, I don't think it's a good idea."

Mikoto looks at Sasuke with a small smile hearing him call her mom. "But Sasuke-kun, aren't we the only Uchiha left in the village?" He than gives her a sad nod. "So there is plenty of room for them."

Kushina than leans down slightly and looks into Sasuke's eyes with a smile. "Yeah, you don't mind your godmother and my family staying on your clan grounds, do you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks away from Kushina with a blush. "You all can stay." He than looks over at Naruto and Naruko with a glare. "But you two, do not get in my way with my training." He than turns around and starts to walk up to the path to the clan grounds' entrance.

Mikoto let's out a sigh as she watches Sasuke walk away. "uhh. So much for are kids being friends, huh Kushina-chan?"

Kushina looks at Mikoto with a small smile and puts her right hand on Mikoto's left shoulder. "Give it time Mikoto-chan."

Cat than walks after Sasuke. "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get attacked by any Pokegirls."

Yukimi than walks up to the group as she watches Cat go after Sasuke. "She doesn't have to that." Everyone than turns to her and she than continues. "There are no Pokegirls anywhere around here strong enough to take Sasuke on." She than turns to Naruto and looks up with a smile. "Anyway, I think it's about time we make are partnership official Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks down at Yukimi with a blush. "How do we do that Yukimi-chan?"

Yukimi blushes and smiles shyly. "Oh yeah, I didn't mention that yet have I." She than raises her left hand to Naruto. "From what I've seen, all you have to do is take my hand, focus your chakra into me and this should make a seal on your hand that I'll get sucked into. And all you have to do to let me out is hold out your hand and say my name, or think it, I'm not really sure about that part."

Naruto looks at Yukimi a litte uncertainly and than takes her hand with his right one. "Ok Yukimi-chan, hear we go." After a few seconds, Yukimi's body starts to glow, covered in red light. Soon her whole body turns into red light and is sucked into his hand. "Whoa." He than turns his hand, looks at his palm and sees a seal in the shape of a circle. It has a black line horizontally through it, red on top and white on bottom. It than quickly fades away.

Both Kushina and Naruko are looking over Naruto's shoulders as the seal fades away. Kushina just blinks when the seal is gone. "Huh. Well that's convenient."

Mikoto looks at the three with a smile. "Come on, let's catch up with Sasuke-kun and Cat. Than we can get all of you set up in your temporary new home."

The four of them than start to walk up to the path that Sasuke and Cat took to leave the Uzumaki clan grounds. They soon catch up to the two, but once again feel like they are being watched like when they first walked through the forest.

 **Hidden Leaf Clan District: Just outside of the Hyuga clan grounds. Seven forty three in the morning.**

The large red double doors with the Hyuga clan symbol on them, slowly open and Hitomi walks out. She is looking down sadly with tears running down her cheeks and white bandages wrapped around her forehead. She also is carrying a black suitcase in her left hand.

After taking a few steps, the large doors are closed with a small "slam" Hitomi looks back at the doors and let's out a sad sigh. Movement out of the corner of her right eye catches her attention. She looks up at the top of the fifteen foot white wall that the doors are attached to. She sees a small brown bird sitting there before it flies away.

She let's out another sad sigh and than continues to walk down the white stone path.

 **Uchiha clan grounds. Eight seven in the morning.**

Mikoto stands in front of a two story mostly white and black house. She looks at Kushina, Naruto and Naruko with a smile. "How about this one?" She than turns her head to the right and looks at a larger two story house that's a good few feet away. "It's the closest one to my and Sasuke-kun's home. So we can be neighbors." She than looks back at them.

Kushina looks at the house Mikoto looked at and than back at her with a smile. "Sounds like a good idea to me Mikoto-chan." She than looks at both Naruto and Naruko. "What do you two think?"

Naruko looks at Kushina with a smile and nods. "I like it. I'll definitely not mind staying here for a little while."

Naruto has his eyes closed, a smile on his face and a small blush on his cheeks. "Well godmother Mikoto picked it out. So I say yes that we stay here."

Cat nods her head, walks up to Naruto and gives him the sealing scroll she was holding onto. "Here's some of your stuff Naruto-kun. I'll come by later today, bye." She than puts her right hand into the tiger seal and body flickers away, leaving a swirl of leaves behind.

Sasuke than walks up to Kushina and gives her the sealing scroll he is holding onto. "Here."

Kushina takes the scroll with a smile. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks away from her with a blush. "Your welcome. Enjoy your stay g... godmother Kushina." He than walks away to his house.

Mikoto looks at Kushina with a small smile. "Well it looks like Sasuke-kun likes you at least Kushina-chan."

Kushina puts her hands on her curvy hips and smirks. "Of course he does. Just give me a couple of days Mikoto-chan. I'll have Sasuke-kun opening up in no time."

Mikoto's smile widenes and she nods her head. "I believe that you can Kushina-chan, but I'm going to try and talk to him before I go and try to find my Pokegirl partner. I'll come back to help clean and set up after I find my partner. Bye Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan." She than walks after Sasuke, who has left the door to their home open for her.

The three of them are waving to Mikoto and than Kushina looks at Naruko. "Speaking of Pokegirls. Let's go back to are house to see if some of them want to be our partners Naruko-chan."

Naruko looks at Kushina with a smile and nods. "Good idea mom, let's go."

Kushina looks at Naruko with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh ok. let's see how fast you are. Better keep up with me." She than jumps up onto the roof and than quickly jumps from roof to roof.

Both Naruto and Naruko watch Kushina go with wide shocked eyes. Naruko than shakes her head and jumps up onto the roof. "Hey! Wait for me mom!" She than jumps after her, trying to catch up with her.

Naruto just blinks as he watches them go. (Wow. I didn't think that mom would be so fast. Good luck catching up to her sister.) He was about to go inside the house when he saw someone coming. (huh. Who is that.) When the person got closer his eyes widen slightly. (Wait isn't that Hinata-chan's mom?)

Hitomi looks up and when she sees Naruto, she walks up to him. "Hello Naruto-kun. Can I talk to your mother please?"

Naruto looks up at her and shakes his head. "Sorry, but you just missed her." He than notices her slightly red eyes. "Hey, are you ok?"

Hitomi gives Naruto a small smile. "I'm alright. I just go talk to Mikoto-chan." She was about to leave when he lightly grabs her right wrist. She than looks back at him confusingly. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushes as he looks at Hitomi. "I think she wants to talk to Sasuke alone right now." He than let's go of her wrist.

Hitomi than gives Naruto a nod. She than points at the house right behind him with her right index finger "Is this where all of you are staying right now?" After getting a nod from him, she than continues. "Do you mind if I come inside and wait Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nods his head with a small smile and blush. "I don't mind." he than walks up to the door and opens it for Hitomi. "We haven't cleaned up yet though."

Hitomi gives Naruto a great full smile. "That's ok. And thank you Naruto-kun." She than walks inside of the house.

Naruto watches Hitomi enter the house with a worried look. (I wonder what happened.) He than enters the house himself and closes the door.

 **To be continued.**

 **I am so sorry! This should have been done a long time ago. But life is full of distractions and... other things. Infinity War, got sick, waited to long so I had to go to the hospital, family took me to see Deadpool 2 when I get better. Well, at least I got this finished before E3 right? The next thing I'll update is Ninja Z Multiverse and I've got something new coming for this year.**

 **Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye!**


	7. Finding our first Pokegirls Part 1

**Pokegirls arrive saga: Kushina meets ?, Naruko meets ?** **and Sasuke meets... wait who!?**

 **Hey** **everybody! This story is finally getting a new chapter! But first thank you to all 265 followers and 219 favorites of this story. I'm really happy that so many people like this and I hope I don't disappoint any of you. The vote is still going. Remember, the vote is not only open for Pokegirls from the Pokegirl dex. But also female characters from comics, TV shows, movies, cartoons and/or animes. (Just make sure they have a Wiki so I can learn about them) Leave your vote in a review or PM. This is how it's looking so far.**

 **Kagero Fuma -**

 **Kotohime Fuma -**

 **Sasame Fuma -**

 **Guren -**

 **Chino Chinoike -**

 **Hisme -**

 **Ni -**

 **Natsu Hyuga -**

 **Yakumo Kurama -**

 **Tsunami -**

 **I know it's still the same, but I'll keep it going because this is more than likely going to be the only vote I'll ever do. Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **jablanco: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter to.**

 **Dragon Man 180: Yes they kind of are. Hanabi will not be a dick in this story. Hinata's Pokegirls will all support her and help her with her confidence. Sorry no Hyper Beams for any of them. And I hope you and everyone else likes how the negotiations go in this chapter.**

 **Earth Beast: Yeah... it's going to be hard for her to see them. And there is a little bit more to her banishment.**

 **void: Thank you and thank you.**

 **ThunderClaw03: Thank you and you're right. What he did is unforgivable. Sorry this update took so long.**

 **Guest 1, 2 and 3: 1. Oh they are going to be pissed all right. You are not going to like the answer to that one. Yes, they will unfortunately have to stay in the clan. 2. All I can say is that I will keep trying to get better. 3. Thank you. And I will try to write my stories better.**

 **traitmaster5000: Thanks. I don't have a Xbox. Hell, I don't even have a PS4 or a Switch. I think it's awesome that you write stories and donate to your library. Keep writing!**

 **SHSL Phantom Thief: Thank you. Sorry, but I like to describe the characters so people that don't know or don't remember what they look like have somewhat of an idea of what they look like.**

 **lou2003us: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Please vote everybody. Also no more recaps from now on. Now let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon or any other video game, cartoon or anime characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language** , **Implied Yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **"Tailed Beast: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast: Thinking.)**

 **Jutsu, Pokegirl attacks, Location and time of day.**

 **Uzumaki clan grounds.** **Eight** , **twenty seven in the morning.**

Kushina as her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as she looks down at Naruko. "I wasn't expecting you and Naruto-kun to be as fast as me. But you, and more than likely Naruto-kun are a bit slower than I thought you'd be. So it looks like I have to up you two's training."

Naruko is in front of Kushina with her hands on her knees and is breathing heavily. "Why... ugh. do I... ugh. have a really bad feeling about that." She than stands up straight after she catches her breathe and than looks at the Uzumaki head house right behind her mother. "So now that we are here." She than looks at her mother seriously. "What's the plan than mom?"

Kushina turns around and looks at the building for a few seconds. She than looks over her right shoulder back at Naruko with a small smile. "We go in and talk to them and try to work something out. And if things go bad, we just kick their butts."

Naruko gives Kushina a nod and a smile. "Sounds like a good plan to me." She than raises his right hand and than makes a fist. "Let's do this mom."

The two woman than walk up to the front door and Kushina reaches into her right pocket. "It's a good thing the key was sealed inside of the scroll with the deed." She than pulls out the key witch is a shiny bronze with a red Uzumaki crest at the end. She than unlocks and opens the door. They walk inside and what they see makes their eyes widen in slight shock.

The room is a bit larger than they both thought it would be. The mostly empty room as red walls, a staircase big enough for three people to use at the same time, two hallways with one on each side of the staircase, another one at the top of the staircase, a railing connected to the top of the staircase and around above them as part of the second floor and six gold pillers helping to hold up the second floor. They are standing between two of them and two each by the left and right walls.

Naruko just blinks as she looks around. "Wow. So this is the living room? It's four times bigger than my... Naruto's old apartment." She than looks at the three hallways and than back at Kushina. "So which hallway should we pick first mom?"

Kushina looks down the two first floor hallways and sees some doors open just a crack. She than looks up stairs with a frown and crosses her arms over her chest. "You girls are not good at hiding."

Naruko's eyes widen in shock and than she looks around franticly. "What, mom, you see them! Where? I don't see anyone."

Kushina than puts her hands on her hips. "Come on out already! Not only I know that all of you are watching us, but I know where each of you are hiding. All twenty three of you."

Naruko looks back at Kushina and was about to say something when a female voice coming from upstairs cuts her off.

"What do you two want with us?"

Kushina than takes her hands off her hips and stops frowning. "Well, all of you are actually living in our and my son's home. So we're here to see if we can make a deal with you."

A different female voice than comes from the left hallway. "Please don't kick us out!"

Than another female voice is heard coming from the same hallway. "Shut up you idiot! You are making it sound like we are weak!"

Than from the right hallway comes a fourth female voice. "Both of you shut up! Your not helping the situation at all!"

A fifth female voice is than heard trying to whisper. "You know they can hear you to right?"

The first female voice is than heard yelling. "All of you shut the hell up!" She than takes a calming breathe. "As for you two. Let me guess what this deal is your talking about. We are to get out of your house right now, or you two we make us leave, violently. But both of you are out numbered. And we are more than ready to take the two of you on!"

Than a bunch of female voices yell out. "Are you out of your mind!"

Naruko puts both of her hands up and waves them a bit franticly. "Wait! We don't want to fight! " She than puts her hands down. "And we didn't come to kick all of you out." She than looks at Kushina. "Right mom."

Kushina nods her head as she continues to look upstairs. "My daughter is right. We did not come to kick anybody out. As all of you can see it's going to take us and my son awhile before we can move in." She than smiles. "So here's the deal. If you all promise not to attack my family or any of our friends, than all of you are welcome to stay here with us." She than looks at Naruko. "Do you agree Naruko-chan?"

Naruko gives Kushina a smile and nods her head. "Yeah. This house is more than big enough for all of us. And if I agree, than I think Naruto will agree with it to." She than turns back to where the female voices are coming from and was about to say something, but was cut off by a bunch of them.

"What!? You two will really let us stay!?"

"But this is your home."

"Aren't you pissed that we broke a window to get in?"

"You moron! Shut up! They don't know about that!"

"So we can just live together? You two are awesome! Thank you both so much."

The first voice is than heard again. "Girls! uhh. Ok, say that we believe you..." She is than cut off.

"I believe them!"

"Yeah, me to!"

"They're sexy as hell and you what to ruin us living with them! Are you crazy!?"

"I want to meet her son. I bet he's really handsome."

The first voice than angrily yells. "Will you all just keep quiet!" She than calms down. "Please Kami don't let my kids be like them." She than sounds serious again. "As I was saying. Say we believe you. There's got to be a catch. Like we have to be your's, your daughter's and your son's Pokegirl maids right?"

Kushina's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "What! No! We don't want to make any of you are maids. Just don't hurt anybody than all of you can stay."

Naruko nods her head in agreement. "That's right. But we both need a Pokegirl partner. Are any of you interested?"

A loud happy squeal from a bunch of them is Naruko's answer. "Yeeeeeeeee!"

"I do!"

"Me to!"

"I want to be the red head's partner. She's hot."

"No way! she's mine!"

"I like the blonde one."

"Yeah, just look at the body she has."

Than as the hidden Pokegirls kept on talking about them, making both Kushina and Naruko's whole bodies blush bright red. Two Pokegirls jump over the railing above them and land a few feet in front of them, right in front of the staircase.

The one on the right looks like she is standing four feet tall, but she is actually standing up on a foot of her nine foot long snake tail. She has peach skin, short light red hair, amber eyes with slitted pupils, pale red long pointy ears, full lips, pale red scales on her cheeks and pale red scales on her tail with pink on the bottom. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips and curvy butt. She is wearing a short sleeve yellow shirt, blue skirt and a gold D shaped hair clip on the left side of her head.

The one on the left stands four feet, seven inches tall with white skin, small cat like ears on the top side of her head, purple eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, three slim fingers with big round ends on each hand, Big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs, big feet with two big toes on each foot and a three foot long purple tail. She is wearing a gray sports bra and gray shorts that stop at the top of her thighs.

The first female voice is than heard once again. "Miia! Cittentwo! What are you two doing!?"

The snake like Pokegirl named Miia is the one who answers her. But she keeps her eyes on Kushina. "Sorry dear, but I really want to be this red head's first Pokegirl."

Cittentwo nods her head as she looks at Naruko. "And I would like to see how strong this girl is."

Naruko eyes were locked with Cittentwo's before looking down at the Pokegirl's lips, big breasts and curvy hips. She blushes again and than looks over at Kushina. "Well, looks like we found are partners mom."

Kushina nervously smiles as she sees the flirtatious look that Miia is giving her. "Yeah, it looks like it Naruko-chan."

Than a few upset Pokegirl voices are than heard.

"Hey! I want to be with the red head!"

"Yeah! That's not fair Miia!"

"What about the rest of us!"

"We want a chance to!"

"No! Choose me, blonde hotty!"

"No! Me! I'd be the better partner!"

"Please choose me, Ms. red head!"

Miia looks at where the voices are coming from with a smirk. "Sorry dears, but we made the first move. So we get to be their partners."

Cittentwo looks in the same direction with a glare. "Are any of you girls challenging me?"

The first voice is than heard. "Girls! That's enough! Remember! We promised not to fight each other and to share this house. There are other ways to settle this."

Naruko's eyes widen as a thought suddenly hits her. "The Pokegirl harem calling." She than looks at Kushina. "Hey, remember what Yukimi-chan said about that earlier today mom?"

Kushina looks at Naruko and gives her a nod. "Yeah, She also said that she wasn't sure if women would feel it." She than blushes. "But, it might be a good idea to have more than just one partner anyway. Who knows what can happen in the future."

Miia eyes widen as she looks at Kushina and Naruko in shock. "Wait. You two know about the Pokegirl harem calling?"

Cittentwo raises her right eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest. "So this Yukimi-chan is one of us Pokegirls than. I thought I felt one of our kind with you when all of you came by earlier."

Kushina looks at Cittentwo and gives her a nod. "Yes. She is my son's partner." She than address all of the hidden Pokegirls. "How about this? Me, Naruko and my son will come here once a week to put the furniture in, fix this place up a little, help keep it clean and help build some more houses in the large open field around the house. So if any of you want to also be one of ours or my son's partners, you can just ask us. And those of you that don't want to, can just stay here or pick any of the new houses when they are finished. Do you all agree?"

They than hear the rest of the Pokegirls agree.

"Ok. As long as you promise."

"I'll be waiting for you cutie."

"See you next week Naruko-chan"

"Don't forget me my red headed hotty."

"Until we meet again beautiful."

As the other Pokegirls kept up with their agreements and saying goodbyes. Making Kushina and Naruko blush red again. Miia looks in the direction of the voices with a pout and her hands on her hips. While Cittentwo has her eyes closed with her hands still crossed over her chest.

The first female voice is than heard again. "Well I guess we all agree. So before you two leave, I'll just like to say thank you for letting us stay in your home, sorry we broke in, in the first place and..." Her voice than has a embarrassed tone to it. "I'd like to meet this son of yours."

A few of the hidden Pokegirls than voice their agreement.

"Me to!"

"Ditto!"

"Like I said earlier, I bet he's really handsome."

"I'll agree with you."

"He is going to come with you two next time right?"

The first voice is than heard again. "Anyway, Cittentwo, I hope that you find what you're looking for. Miia, try not to be such an embarrassment please."

Miia looks in the direction of the voice with a frown and her hands tighten into fist at her sides. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" She than smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. "Your just jealous because she picked me!"

Cittentwo opens her eyes and looks over at Miia. "Actually we picked them Miia. They just agreed to it."

Kushina than gets the two Pokegirls attention. "Well that want as good as I hope it would." She than turns around and looks at Naruko with a smile. "Come on Naruko-chan, you two, let's go tell Naruto-kun how well this went." She than looks over her right shoulder back up the stairs. "Well this is good bye for now. Hopefully we get to actually meet you girls next time."

Naruko smiles as she waves in the direction of the voices. "See yah girls in a week."

The four of them than left the future Uzumaki clan's head house and closed the door behind them. As soon as it is closed a single voice is than heard. "You all think they hopefully forgot about the window?"

 **Uchiha clan grounds. Inside of the Uchiha clan's head house.** **Eight, nine in the morning.**

Sasuke is sitting at the table in his living room with his hands clasped on top of it. He is frowning down at the table, but he looks up when Mikoto enters the room.

Mikoto looks at the frown Sasuke is giving her with a sad one of her own. "Sasuke-kun, I know this has to be hard on you. Me being back, but even if I'm some sort of clone. I promise you that I am Mikoto Uchiha. I have the same memories and the same love that I feel for you, my son."

Sasuke just looks into her eyes for a bit before saying something. "Than you can answer this question for me."

Mikoto sits in the chair across from Sasuke and than gives him a nod. "As long as I know the answer, than of course I will."

Sasuke's frown than changes into a glare. "Than why did you and dad let Itachi kill both of you?"

Mikoto looks away sadly before looking back at Sasuke. "It's not like I wanted it to end the way it did. It's just that... that what Itachi-kun told me... it was crazy. I didn't want to believe him." She than looks down at the table. "But I know..."

Sasuke cuts her off by by quickly getting up and slamming his hands on the table. "You didn't want to believe him! Didn't he show you everything he did!? He did for me! I had to watch it all! Him murdering the entire clan! My friends! Our family! Dad!" Tears than start to fall from his eyes. "You. I had to watch all of it over and over again. Without being able to stop it. Without being able to close my eyes so I couldn't see it." He closes his eyes and his hands tighten into fist has he starts to cry.

Mikoto eyes had widened in shock when Sasuke started to yell. When he started to cry, she got up out of her chair and quickly want around the table and hugs him. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that Sasuke-kun." She than puts her left hand on the back of his head and makes him rest it on her chest. "I know this is going to be hard Sasuke-kun, but I want to know what Itachi-kun said to you. Ok?"

Sasuke pulls out of the hug and looks into Mikoto eyes with a frown. "Stop calling him that." He than tries to wipe away the still falling tears from his eyes with his right arm. "And you didn't answer my question."

Mikoto let's out a sad sigh as she looks at Sasuke. "I will sweetie, but please answer me first."

Sasuke looks away from Mikoto as his tears continue to fall. "I... I tried to run away. After seeing Itachi standing over yours and dad's lifeless bodies. He caught me and he said. Foolish little brother. Your to weak for me to even worry about killing. So go ahead and live your life like a coward and keep running. But, if you actually want to kill me. Than fill your heart with anger and hate for me. Only than will you have the power to kill me. But until than, I want you to see what I did." He than looks back up at her. "You can guess what happened next. What he made me see over and over again. Now, can you answer my question... please mother."

Mikoto looks away from Sasuke with a sad smile. "Unfortunately I know what he wants now." She than looks back at him. "But to answer your question. I was trying to stop Itachi and your dad from fighting. That was when Itachi accidentally killed me, so I don't know how he killed..."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as he cuts Mikoto off. "What do you mean, by accident?" He than looks into her eyes with a frown. "And what do you mean by what he wants?" He than glares at the floor as his hands tighten into fists. "He did what he wanted."

Mikoto shakes her head and looks at Sasuke with a sad smile. "I mean, I stepped in the way when Itachi tried to stab you father. He tried to put me under a genjutsu, but I've always been able to breakout of them, no matter how strong. He wanted me to live so you wouldn't be all alone."

Sasuke shakes his head as he looks at Mikoto in disbelief. "N... no, no. I saw it. He showed me." He than glares as tears start to fall from his eyes again. "I saw him kill everybody in cold blood! You can't just expect me to believe that he was actually going to let you live! Why!? Why was he not going to kill you when he killed everyone else!?"

Mikoto than let's a few tears fall from her own eyes. "But I don't think he did kill everyone in the clan." Sasuke looks at her in unbelieving confusion and she puts his right hand on his left shoulder. "You see, just before I died. Itachi put me under genjutsu again so he can tell me the truth of why he did what he did."

Sasuke than looks at her seriously. "What do you mean the truth?"

They than hear a female voice behind them. "Yeah, I want to know what happened to."

Mikoto moves faster than Sasuke and the owner of the female voice can even see. She has her left arm around the short intruder, pinning her arms to her sides and a kunai in her right hand at the intruder's throat. She glares down at her with her still teary eyes. "What are you doing in our..." She than cuts herself off when she and Sasuke get a good look at who she is holding on to. She has a confused look on her face while he has a frown on his as they say at the same time.

"Yukimi-chan what are you doing here?"

"Yukimi what are you doing here?"

Sasuke quickly wipes away the last of his tears with his right arm and than looks back at the Pokegirl. "And where is the dead... where is Naruto?"

The Pokegirl has a frightened look on her face as she than looks over at Sasuke. "I... I don't know who you are talking about. I'm sorry I broke in. I just wanted to meet you." She than tries to look up at Mikoto. "Ms., I promise I won't cause any trouble. I even leave if you two want me to, just put the kunai away, please?"

Mikoto takes the kunai away from the Pokegirl's neck, but keeps it close to her side. She than let's her go and keeps her eyes on her as the Pokegirl takes a few steps away, than turns around to look at both of them.

Mikoto and Sasuke than look the Pokegirl up and down and see that even though she looks just like Yukimi-chan. She is instead wearing different clothes. Being a small black tube top that shows off some cleavage and a black mini skirt.

The Pokegirl than looks at the two of them with a confused look. "Umm. How do you two know my name? Well part of it." She than looks at Sasuke with a flirtatious smile. "My whole name is Yukimibotamon. It's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just looks at Yukimibotamon for a second before looking back at Mikoto. "Mother, what is it that Itachi told you? What is the truth of what happened that day?"

Mikoto looks at Yukimibotamon who is looking down on the floor sadly at Sasuke just ignoring her. She feels sorry for the Pokegirl, but looks back at Sasuke. "For right now, I'll give you the somewhat short version. Apparently, your father and about one third of the clan were about to start a civil war here in the village."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as he looks up at Mikoto. "What!? Why would father want to start a war?"

Mikoto let's out a sigh as she closes her eyes. "uhh. That is part of the long version." She than opens her eyes and looks at Yukimibotamon. "But we have a guest that came here to see you, so I'll tell you the longer version later." She than lightly frowns. "And I would like to know what she wants with my son."

Yukimibotamon looks at Mikoto with a nervous smile and her hands up in defence. "I don't want to hurt him. I promise miss."

Mikoto gives her a deadpan look and puts her hands on her hips. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha and I know that you don't want to hurt Sasuke-kun. But I know enough about Pokegirls to have an idea of what you want."

Sasuke calls out to Mikoto to get her attention. "Mom." He than continues when she looks at him. "I don't care how long it is. So please, just tell me everything."

Mikoto let's out another sigh as she looks at Sasuke seriously. "uhh. Sasuke-kun, I know how frustrating not knowing everything is. Believe me I do, But I've got a lot I need to do today. I have to find my own partner Pokegirl, which I don't know how long it will take, do a lot of paperwork and planning since I'm now clan head. Plus, I'm pretty sure that we will have a lot of company today to see Kushina-chan." She than looks at him with concerned filled eyes. "I also think that you should get some more rest, but I promise to tell you the whole story later today or tonight, ok?"

Sasuke looks into Mikoto's eyes for a few seconds before nodded his head. "Ok, I'll wait for now. Infact, you can go now, because knowing just a small part of what happened isn't good enough. I want to know it all. Just keep your promise, ok mom?"

Mikoto gives Sasuke a small smile and than pulls him into a hug, which he returns. "Don't worry I will Sasuke-kun, I will." She than gives him a kiss on the forehead and than looks into his eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She than let's him go, walks up to Yukimibotamon and puts her hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. "As for you missy. You better not try anything funny with my son."

Yukimibotamon vigorously shakes her head while looking up into Mikoto's eyes. "No! I wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want." She than looks down on the ground sadly. "Believe me. I and all the other pokegirls know how that feels."

Mikoto looks down at Yukimibotamon sadly. She than pets the Pokegirl on top of her head, making her look back up at her. She gives her a small smile and gets one back in return. She than looks back at Sasuke. "Be back soon." She than walks out of the house and closes the door behind herself.

Yukimibotamon than looks back at Sasuke with a big smile. "So Sasuke-kun. Now that it's just you and me, I can tell you why..." She cuts herself off and tilts her head to the right seeing that he is ignoring her again. "umm. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had crossed his arms over his chest and looks down at the floor ever since Mikoto left. (She's probably right about getting more rest, but what if what he told her is not true? No, that doesn't make any sense. Why lie to someone that's dying. Than what really happened? Did Itachi let me live for a reason after all and not just because he didn't want to? Damn it! I what to know now!)

Yukimibotamon than walks up to Sasuke and looks up into his eyes with a small frown to get his attention. "You know it's rude to just ignore people, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke uncrosses his arms as he looks calmly back at Yukimibotamon. Even if he would just look down a inch, he would be able to get a pick of her cleavage. (Right. I almost forget about her. This is so stupid. Why the hell would the Hokage even want all of us to wast are time with this girls?) He can't help but blush as he watches her pout, move her arms dramatically as they cross under her breasts, making them bounce lightly. (Well if I need at least one of them so I can move forward closer to my goals. Plus this is better than just running around my clan grounds looking for one. But first, let's find out if she'll even make a good partner or not?) He than fights down his blush. "Hey. Yukimibotamon, right?"

Yukimibotamon nods her head and gives him a smile. "Yes. it's both my name and the kind of Pokegirl I am."

Sasuke nods his head as he continues to look at Yukimibotamon seriously. "Right. So tell me, why did you want me to be your partner?" (And depending on her answer, it will show if she is going to be helpful or a pain. Please, don't let her be another Sakura or Ino.)

Yukimibotamon gives Sasuke a big smile as she takes a step back. "Oh that's easy Sasuke-kun. In fact..." She than sticks out her right arm raises three of her fingers. "There are now three reasons why." She than puts her ring and middle finger down. "The first reason is..." She than clasps her hands and her eyes turn into hearts. "Now that I got to see that you are even more handsome that I thought you were going to be. So you better believe I want to be your Pokegirl."

Sasuke's right eyebrow twitches as he gives Yukimibotamon a deadpan look, but he has a blush on his cheeks. (Damn it.)

Yukimibotamon than looks at Sasuke seriously. "But that is not the most important reason why though." This gets his full attention, as she continues with raising her middle finger again. "The second reason is how strong you are. Even though I can feel that there are a lot of people in this village that are stronger than you."

Sasuke than looks at Yukimibotamon with a frown. "Than why choose me?"

Yukimibotamon gives Sasuke a smile as she continues. "Because I wouldn't really get stronger with any of them." He gives her a confused look, so she than explains. "Well, you see. I'm afraid that if I chose one of the stronger people here, they would just protect me. How am I supposed to get stronger if I'm protected all the time? But with you, we can hopefully get stronger together. But you are definitely not weak. Hell, you are one of the strongest ones I feel in your power class." She than looks seriously right into his eyes. "But the most important reason I want to be your Pokegirl, is the look in your eyes."

Sasuke raises his right eyebrow as he looks at her in slight confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Yukimibotamon's hands tighten into fists at his sides. "The look in your eyes tell me that... that you are a person that would do anything to get stronger. I may not know why you want to get stronger, but for me..." She than looks away from him sadly. "Well..." She than looks back at him while crossing her arms over her chest. "You know that we Pokegirls used to be human right?"

Sasuke gives Yukimibotamon a nod as he looks at her seriously. "Yes I do. It's thanks to the deadlast's ancestor that all of you are the way all of you are now."

Yukimibotamon's eyes widen in surprise and than she smiles. "Wait! You know the Uzumaki that let..." She cuts herself off by shaking her head, missing Sasuke's eyes narrowing in suspicion. She as a sad look on her face as she than continues. "Well that's not important right now. To continue to what I was saying. You see... I don't remember a lot about my human like. My home, my family... not even my own name. But what I do remember is being a little girl and knowing another little girl that was very important to me. I can't remember why or even what she looked like. Just that she was important to me. That I couldn't save her and stop that bastard from turning us into what we are now." She than looks up into his eyes with determination as a single tear falls from her left eye. "And that is why I want to get stronger. So that I will never be a victim again, that I can protect the ones I care about. That is why I want to be your partner. Because just like you, I'll do what ever it takes to get the power of my goal."

Sasuke looks at Yukimibotamon in slight shock and awe. (I was wrong. She's nothing like Sakura or Ino, ro any of those other fan girls. She's farther than any of them can ever be. This might not be to bad after all.) He than walks up to her and puts his left hand on her right shoulder. "Ok. I'll except you as my partner, but your name is way to long. So how about I call you... Yukita instead?"

Yukita gives Sasuke a big smile, jumps up on him, wraps her legs around his waist, grabs him by the shirt with both hands and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Sasuke's whole body blushes red and his eyes widen in complete shock. (The hell!) He than puts his hands on Yukita's waist and tries to pull her off. She doesn't let go and soon his eyes start to close as he kisses back. After a few more seconds, they pull out of the kiss with a wet "pop"

Both of them are breathing hard and have blushes on their faces. Yukita smiles as she looks into Sasuke's eyes. "I love it. It sounds like a real name. Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks away from Yukita with a small frown, but still blushes. "Y... your welcome. Now get off of me." After she gets off of him, he turns around and starts to walk away. "Yukita come with me."

Yukita's right eyebrow raises as she follows after Sasuke. "Where are we going Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stops and looks over his left shoulder at Yukita. "To my backyard. I want to see what you are capable of." he than starts walking again.

Yukita smiles as she continues following after Sasuke. (Yes! I was hoping to get to fight him. This way I get to see how strong you really are and show you that I am no weakling myself.) She than looks down at his butt with a smirk. (And who knows. Maybe if I impress you enough, you and I can have a look fun later. he he he he.)

 **Inside of the living room of the house with Naruto and Hitomi. Eight,** **nine in the morning.**

Naruto pulls out a chair at the table, which he just finished cleaning, for Hitomi to take a seat. He looks up at her with a smile. "Here you go Mrs. Hyuga." He doesn't see her lightly flinch and continues. "You can wait here until my mom and sister get back." He than looks at her in slight worry. "Are you sure that you don't want me to go get godmother Mikoto?"

Hitomi gives Naruto a small smile as she walks up to him. "Like I said, it's all right Naruto-kun. She probably wants some time with her son right now." She than sits down. "And please, just call me Hitomi."

Naruto gives Hitomi a big smile and puts his hands behind his head. "Sure thing Hitomi." He than puts his hands down. "umm. I got something I've got to do. Do you want me to get you anything though?"

Hitomi's smile becomes slightly bigger. "No thank you Naruto-kun. I'm ok right now." She than leans closer to him and kisses him on his forehead. "That's for being a sweet young man." She than kisses him on his left cheek. "And that is for sticking up for my little Hinata-chan earlier today."

Naruto's whole body blushes red and he has a goofy smile on his face. "N... no problem Hitomi. If you want me I'll be just up stairs. See you later." He than walks out of the room.

Hitomi watches him go with a small smile. (I see why you like him so much Hinata-chan. I'm also sure that he likes you to.) She than looks down at the table sadly. (But what am I supposed to do now? I've got nowhere to go. I can't even see my two girls again. Hinata-chan. Hanabi-chan.) Silent tears than start to fall from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking up the stairs with a blush still on his cheeks. (Man, no wonder Hinata-chan is so beautiful. She got all her looks from her mom. Her little sister is kind of cute to.) He than stops at the top of the stairs. (Hopefully if Hinata-chan is apart of my team, than I can learn more about her and her family.) He than let's out a sad sigh. "uhh." (Who am I kidding. Hinata-chan not going to be on my team. Sakura-chan is not going to be on my team. Hell! Ino-chan isn't going to be on my team. With my luck I'll never be on a team with one of them.) He than looks around. (Well I'll worry about that later. Now, which room should I take?)

After picking a room with a old bed, small dresser, a closed door to a closet next to the bed and a window in the wall opposite of the entrance. Naruto had opened the window and is now sitting on the old, dusty bed. The two chest from his parents are next to him. (So, which one do I open first?) He than picks up the black one and puts it in his lap. (Well, mom is alive again. So I'll start with her's.) He takes a calming breath and than opens it.

 **To be continued.**

 **Pokegirl Dex info.**

 **Name:** **Miia** **. The Red Snake Pokegirl.**

 **Class:** **Monster Girl.**

 **Element:** **Normal/Fighting.**

 **Chakra Type/s:** **Swift.**

 **Abilities:** **Cute Charm, Dancer, Marvel Scale, Rivalry, Swift Swim, Friend Guard, Hand to hand combat, Can learn Swift style jutsu.**

 **Height:** **Four feet, (usually) Thirteen feet. (Head to tail tip.)**

 **Breasts:** **Big B-cup.**

 **Hips:** **Curvy.**

 **Butt:** **Curvy.**

 **Diet:** **Eggs and meat.**

 **Personal Info:** **Even though she has a very flirtatious and possessive personality, she is very kind and loyal to the ones she cares about. She also loves to try to seduce her partner into having sex.**

 **Sex Drive:** **High. (Twice a day)**

 **Attacks:** **Tackle, Tail Lash, Super Punch, (Normal) Karate Chop. (Fighting)**

 **Name:** **Cittentwo.** **The Ultra Psi Kitten Pokegirl.**

 **Class:** **Poke.**

 **Element:** **Psychic.**

 **Chakra Type/s:** **Mind, Yin, Yang, Fire, Lightning, Water, Ice.**

 **Abilities:** **Pressure, Unnerve, Levitate, Telepathy, Can learn Mind, Yin, Yang, Fire, Lightning, water and Ice style jutsu.**

 **Height:** **Four feet, seven inches.**

 **Breasts:** **Big C-cups.**

 **Hips:** **Curvy.**

 **Butt:** **Curvy.**

 **Diet:** **Fruits and vegetables.**

 **Personal Info:** **She is very prideful of her power and as the skills to prove it. She can link her mind with her partner's, making it possible for the two to communicate telepathically.**

 **Sex Drive:** **Normal. (Once a day)**

 **Attacks:** **Psywave, Confusion, (Psychic) Disable, Safeguard** , **Laser** **Focus. (Normal)**

 **And that's it! My first update for 2019! I'm so sorry that it took so long and was not done last month. But I hope all of you enjoyed it and are looking forward to my next story update which is...**

 **Chapter** **5 of Ninja Z Multiverse!**

 **I know this is a little late, but I hope that all of you had a good Christmas and a happy New Year!**

 **Well, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
